Cobalt And Beryl
by Sage1111
Summary: Matt died, assassination for a hacking job failed, and shortly after the incident Mello left LA to the safety of England. But nearly two years later, he finds himself trying to find closure in the streets of LA. Where he gets involved with some difficult grave robberies, a conspiracy that only two people knew of, and worst of all; a certain gamer that was supposed to be dead.
1. Prologue

**AN: Ah, Hello there! Welcome to my newest project, one that may take a while to kick off, but still nontheless, welcome. Here I will show you a world full of guns, grave robberies, detectives, goggles, chocolate, and the best of all; Mello and Matt. Do enjoy ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote, all rights go to Tsuguma Ohba and Takashi Obata. This disclaimer applies to the entire story, and all chapters.**

* * *

My eyes drifted across the room, passed the colorful lights, passed the crowds of people making out, drinking and laughing. Passed the barstools, tables, everything, it was only registering faintly in the back of my mind. Really, the only thing that could have made me focus right now was..red hair.

God.

I was killing myself being here, at least I was mentally.

There were so many good times here, so many times we got drunk and laughed, and kissed..this stupid bar brought back so many memories.

I let out a sigh, taking another drink from my glass as I stared at the counter, deep in depressing thoughts once more.

My best friend and lover was dead, he had been for two years. It should hurt less by now, but it doesn't. I supposed I shouldn't have come back to LA, it reminded me too much of him. But then I needed to come here too, I needed to remember. Though now I was regretting it, as my thoughts progressively became foggier from the alcohol that I had allowed myself.

"Matt.."

* * *

 _"Hey" I looked up at the bartender as he spoke, caught in surprise for a moment as I glanced into blue eyes. He was..his hair was red, his clothing alternative, along with the goggles slapped over his eyes, and freckles dusting his cheeks. He was young, maybe eighteen, and oddly attractive; I couldn't help but think as I noticed his lips, formed into a friendly, yet hypnotizing smirk._

 _"Hey"_

 _"Can I get you anything?"_

* * *

I should be over it, it has been so long, but its like I couldn't help myself, I needed to think about him. I needed to notice red hair, stripes, and goggles. Even if someone had a stupid tattoo like the one Matt had, I felt like I needed to see those things once and a while. But I still should have been over him by now, at least a little, but I just couldn't.

I was always hoping that I would one day miraculously see him.

My best friend, boyfriend, lover, accomplice, I met him at this very bar, talked, and I came back to the next day, and the next. One day I simply decided to ask him out, and I decided I really liked him.

It wasn't a date, but it might as well have been when he kissed me.

I rubbed at the bridge of my nose, not liking the tight feeling that was developing in my throat. Matt meant so much to me, and I would never see him again. I needed to get that fact through my head, but I couldn't seem to do that. It was too hard.

I heard the bar door swing open, and resisted the urge to turn and look hopefully at the entrance, no one that I knew would be there, especially not Matt. And god, I wish I could get over this. I knew my emotional state was way off by this time, and if I was asked to think logically I wouldn't be able to. The only thing I could do was drown. Again, I shouldn't have come here.

"Hey mate, how ya doing?" The voice registered faintly to my left, and I did turn my head to look at the man this time. I wanted a distraction, and eavesdropping was as good of one as any.

Decidedly, the one who spoke looked odd. A businessman, from the suit and tie. But unkempt, from the messy black hair, that looked like the man had tried to flatten it with no obvious success. Pale, yet fare skin, as if he hadn't been out in the sun often. Dark eyes that the color of couldn't be quite distinguished from where I was sitting, the faintest of freckles, and faint as well, bags under his eyes.

And his posture was nothing spectacular, barely noticeable, but he had a slouch. British features as well, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

Either he was a traveling businessman who had a heck of a week, like the appearances would suggest, or something else. And other options were indeed running through my mind as I analyzed him, paying no attention to the chatter that he was indulging in with his supposed friend.

It was a distraction, and it was getting my mind off of Matt.

"So hows work?" The other man, who I would guess was relatively acquainted with the black haired one -but not best friends with or anything- spoke as I finally clued into their conversation.

The black haired one let out a sigh, his demeanor changing slightly and he slouched in his seat. Tired.

"You know how it is, late nights, cheap deals, good help though, that's a bonus at least."

I couldn't help but think that that was rather vague, but it made sense, with his appearance. Late night jobs, business filing. Maybe even something illegal, Which I was no stranger to. Matt and I dealt with the mafia, he hacked, and I planned operations for them...

That wasn't a good thought.

* * *

 _"Fucking hell!"_

 _The second I stepped though the door, Matt's voice echoed through the hallway, causing a jolt to go through my stomach and a frown to form on my face. I didn't bother kicking off my shoes as I shuffled into the living room, where Matt was standing, to my surprise, hair fisted in his hands as he seemed to be withholding from an angry tantrum._

 _Which was odd for Matt. He was always calm, and seeing this scene, however vaguely, I knew something was seriously wrong._

 _"Matt?" my voice startled him out of his reverie, and his head snapped in my direction. His eyes filled with frustration. To put it bluntly he looked helpless. Before he took a deep breath and his body relaxed, if only slightly. He was still tense._

* * *

Tears pricked at my eyes as I once again went back into my own self pity, and eventually, mindlessly, I stood up from the bar stool. I slapped a few bills on the counter, which I was sure was way more than I had to pay, and I left the bar.

Two years ago, July 1st, Matt died, and I blamed myself. Matt was the love of my life, the only person that I would have ever considered a friend, let alone a lover, and I couldn't even keep him alive.

Sure, it was his over confidence that caused him to do the job on his own, and in the process ruin everything. But I was the one who couldn't knock some sense into his fearful mind and let me help him before he knocked me out. It was my fault that I couldn't fix it quick enough.

Six months after Matt..had happened, when I realized our branch was going under, I erased my existence from LA and attempted to go back to England perfectly timed for when a group called the G13 brought them down completely. But had I made a mistake, miss-estimating the G13 and I got caught in the explosion that was supposed to serve as my distraction. I knew how to survive after Matt died, even though I spent many nights pondering the gun in my dresser, and I took the correct route. But I felt no better.

LA wasn't bringing me closure at this point either, it just hurt more, and it was dangerous.

The mafia probably still wants me dead, you're not allowed to leave them, unless its through the gate to hell, per say. And your surely going to hell after working for them.

* * *

"Near."

"Hello Mello, how is your trip?" The twit spoke like he had some sort of business in my life, and he didn't. It did indeed take a lot of self restraint not to snap at him through the cellphone receiver.

"How do you expect?" I simply settled for, my tone bitter through the device.

"Mello is very upset, I presume. But thats not important at the moment, I just want to make sure my dearest brother is safe and sound."

I cringed, not liking the term of familiarity he used with me, when we only grew up together and knowing the fact that he was purposely bothering me.

"I'm fine, are you done now, or is there more?"

"I'm assisting in a grave robbery case right now actually, that just happens to be in your area, how would you feel about taking it on? Seeing as you have direct contact to the city as of now."

My answer of course, didn't take much thought. "You can send it through email, but are you sure L is okay with giving me one of his cases?" And by that I meant; 'are you sure L doesn't mind a previous mafia worker on one of his cases?'. Even though when I joined the mafia it was to assist L, I did continue afterwards. L didn't appreciate that at all, but I didn't much care at that time. I was enjoying the righteousness I had gained by being at the top of a ladder, where I couldn't while being a detective. After Matt died I had realized how little control I actually had there though.

"It is fine, your not involved anymore, and even I know that Mello wouldn't want to rob graves, that's just vulgar. I'll send you the files, have a good day." And with that, the twit hung up, leaving me to stare out of Matt's and my old apartment window at the traffic bellow. The cogs in my mind already working on my new distraction, in the hopes that I would still get some closure from being here.

I could only hope.

* * *

 **AN: I'll start bugging you for reviews later.**


	2. Start

**AN: Separated italics mean 'flashback', and italics either with an apostrophe or without are thoughts. Just saying, and of course; Enjoy! If you don't enjoy, well, thats your problem now isn't it?**

* * *

I always forget things, despite being considered a genius. My memory just isn't that good. Where I put my keys, as a simple thing, or that guys' phone number. Once and awhile I will even forget half of a case I'm working on, and almost completely mess up if I don't pay attention. It's just how I've always been, and I've always had to have someone around to keep me informed, even if they piss me off. L, Near, Linda, Roger, Wammy...so on. Matt...of course.

So of course, after reading the emails sent to me from Near, and deciding that what the sheep has on this case is worth absolute shit until a later date at least(The last robberies, shoddy Photos of the crime scenes), I wanted to make a call, and forgot the phone number.

This incurred me going to Matt's old tech room and into his old phone books. Of course the hacking wasn't pleasant, the guy has way too many safewords in his phone book files. And during that hacking expedition, I wasn't exactly clear minded either. Still feeling the bang of Matt's death like it was yesterday, and seeing Matt's old things didn't help.

I got the number though, eventually. But I didn't feel like calling at that point. Too distraught, embarrassingly enough by the long standing absence of my friend/lover.

Again, I was cursing my mind for agreeing to come here. It was too much. Damn you L, I thought, as he was the one who convinced me to do this. He had said; _Without Matt, Mello, you don't appear to have anything to live for. I believe you need closure, so I think you should go to LA, remember why you live._

And now I'm laying on the floor, just beside Matt and I's old bed, moonlight spilling through the tin holes that covered the glass bay windows, and shining onto the old wooden flooring. The city faintly heard bustling seven floors beneath me, and the only light in our old bedroom threatening to burn out from inside the bulb.

"Grave robberies eh Matt?" I mumbled, one hand lightly tracing the pale sliver of my stomach that my shirt had rode up on. and I continued to ponder this case, my thoughts tracing between Matt and the situation that I had planted myself in. A few times too, my fingers ran along the old scar tissue that peaked from beneath my shirt, reminding me of the explosion that gave me an escape to England, and distracting my thoughts even more.

Eventually, and I don't know when exactly, maybe four in the morning, I dozed off right there on the floor. My eyes burning from lack of sleep, and the faintest of salty tears that rested on my lashes.

* * *

I gnawed my lip lightly, my brows furrowing in concern as I waited; listening to the phone ring. It picked up after the third tone.

"Who is it?" Grumbled the familiar, and naturally angry voice of Jackson on the other side of the line. I smirked as I responded, knowing the reaction I was going to get. I had to admit, I liked playing with people a little bit.

"It's Mello"

And as expected I was met with a shocked silence, followed by a few confused muffled voices; my call was probably being listened in on. Knowing the questions that had already arisen from the group on the other line, I continued on like usual business.

"Jackson, long time hey? I need a favor, you see I need information on a few gangs, as well as anybody attached to the mafia-"

"What he hell do you mean?" He snapped, cutting me off, and like the tick of a clock I closed my mouth, allowing him to continue. "The mafia still wants you, and here you are snooping around in their business as if you're not on their death list. Where the hell did you even go? I thought you were dead- everyone did! The building exploded, everything gone! You were safe and by coming to town, no, just calling, they are going to know that you are-"

"That's not a problem right now, the second I stepped into the country they probably figured it out, I'm not an easy person to miss. Now I need information on the following; the G13, NSS, South country, Tab drugs, and Mash. Okay? Files on anybody that they have begun dealing for steadily in the last two years. Okay? And what the mafia is currently up to if you can"

"Okay, but, why?" I frowned in response.

"I can't tell you, I'm forwarding a private line to Rick later today though, so contact me through that when you have everything. I'll see you later" And with that I hung up, and indeed, I would most likely see him later.

My thought process here was; whomever has been doing these grave robberies, dealt through the black market. So in correspondence to that, I was betting they also dealt weapons, drugs, armor, and maybe even prostitutes. The ones that I had chosen to give me their files are the mainstreams in the underworld, the big dogs. A business like grave robberies? They most likely went through mainstreams, so that would be my best and foremost lead.

Also, it wasn't likely that these guys started with anything besides the grave business. It was certain kind of type, grave robbers. They liked to be abrupt, discreet, and usually didn't care for the other markets because, well; they liked to have fun.

And if they were only in the market for selling bodies, then it was on to my next step; investigating the crime scenes. That would of course give me a better clue on profiling the perpetrators and...

Damn. Matt was best at profiling, this again, was too close to home.

Anyways..if I don't find anything interesting at the crimes scenes, and no dealings matching the dates, -as they usually get very few new large order costumers- or any sites connected to the original market, then I would just have to wait until I find something else; perhaps predict when their next robbery is going to be. That of course will be harder, and of course..I'm just trying to start by grasping a single lead, none of this is at all concrete.

I let out an exhausted sigh, I was tired, probably fairly grumpy, emotional, and trying to take down a high level robbery case; and as L would say, black market cases are the most difficult, if you can't hack into them or get lucky, they won't be at all easy.

I did check the site this morning, at least one of the chains from these guys, and I couldn't hack into anything worth shit. So I am kind of left to my instincts until further leads, something that has put me into an even worse mood.

Now Until Jackson gets back to me, I should go check out the latest crime scene, one that showed up last night. Almost exactly when I got into town, notably.

I didn't waste anymore time as I grabbed my trench coat, sherlock stereotype crossing my mind again even after all these years, and headed into the complex's garage where my bike rested.

* * *

Here's a fact about me; I never understood fancy graves. The people died, they don't need gold and marble headstones, trimmed with diamonds and caskets full of silk and cotton. There is almost glee there when I think about the business these robbers have, and disappointment when I think about bringing them down. Who cares about dead bodies and whatever they were buried in? I didn't see why the law made such a big fuss. Obviously if you stick expensive material out in a field, people are gonna take it. They had it coming, and these other guys are clearly in the right business.

But I was still getting payed for this, who ever said that I wasn't materialistic?

All this continued crossing my mind as I explored the crime scene; About ten immaculately re-dug square holes in the ground. No scrapes in the grass, footprints, nothing left behind that I could see, and nothing of interest in the report that I had haggled from the guard.

I had to hand it to these robbers too, I couldn't even tell what shovel they used to dig it up over here, as it looked like they took a machete or something similar and smoothed it all out. They definitely had a brand, which is no wonder why the police know its the same person. But none of that particularly matters.

More looking around proved futile, as I found nothing, besides the criminals being OCD and immaculate in there work; as expected from what I found online in my hack attempt; so I headed back to my bike, waving at the guard in greeting as I passed the gate. He continued glaring at me, and I met him evenly. The bastard obviously didn't know who he was dealing with.

It was after I flipped him off and hopped onto my bike that my phone began to ring, and I glared at it in my hand with uneasy consideration; the private number could only be from one place, as I doubted anyone else would bother calling me, but I couldn't exactly ignore it either. I ended up pressing the answer button, and held it to my ear with a confident 'What?', That couldn't possibly portray how my heart rate increased.

"Hey, Mello. I see you're back in town" I cringed as I heard Rods voice; of course it wasn't Rod though, but his twin brother Stan. One of the underdogs in the mafia, but no less in control than his brother. I remember Rod mentioning the guy, though I'd never actually met him. Apparently though, Stan was disowned from the family because he cheated on his wife to be..giving me the impression that he isn't all that smart.

"Yea, what do you want?" I drawled, calming myself down as I did so with a hand fiddling the beads on my rosary.

I received a scoff in response. "Don't play innocent buddy, your dead. No one leaves the mafia and gets away with it, thats common knowledge-"

"Yes, yes, I know this, now whats your point?" I had to admit, I am one step ahead of him. Most likely, he was going to play with me, how Rod did with Matt. I had heard the part of the story from the other guys, and they probably in their sick fashion wanted to do the same to me. Give me a deal, make me think I'm working for it, but then they would kill me on the spot. I'm betting Matt knew what was happening then, and I knew it too.

* * *

 _I slammed the door behind myself, walking briskly into the rec room and towards Matt's workspace; Rod having sent me to takeover hacking until further notice. But its not like I could focus, after I woke up and finally got out of the ties Matt had locked me in, I came straight here, only to be told by Rod as he laughed -The sick fuck that he is- That because Matt messed up they took him down- No, correction. Rod got Ginze and Matt to do a job together, and then Ginze; and I quote; "Knocked out the little wretch and gave him a fitting end"_

 _Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed. There is no sarcasm to this, its not funny. I'm absolutely infuriated, I feel like blowing this place up to smithereens, along with everyone in it. But I needed to keep calm. I needed to straighten this out, get through the day and get home and then..._

 _No, don't cry, don't fucking cry you little prick!_

 _A fist made its way underneath the table where I gripped my leg with my hand; digging my nails into my thigh out of view from the others. I cringed, I felt like I could explode and it wouldn't so much as ease the anger I felt right now; hell, obliterating these people wouldn't even help, I didn't think._

 _It hadn't even sunk in yet, I didn't even know what to think. Yes, I know why Matt didn't want me involved, he wanted to keep me alive. In his mind it was either me and him..or just him, and he chose me over himself...I needed to breath, to calm down, get through this logically, but my mind was screaming at me to do something, anything. The thing is, there is nothing I could possibly do. I needed to stay alive, therefore I needed to stay calm and not flip out on anybody, but-_

 _"Hey Mello, I heard about your buddy, fucked up pretty bad aye? That sucks" I wanted to turn around and blow Logan's brains out as he finished his sentence, but I only added more pressure on my thigh._

 _Don't snap, you need to stay alive until you figure this out..._

* * *

"Here's the deal, Mello. I'll give you a chance just because you were such a good little worker, okay? A man named Marcus will meet you at Northpost, he has a delivery of crack for you, if you can get that delivery to where he tells you, then we will set you back up. Got it?"

Yea right, did the bastard actually think I would fall for that? An idiot could tell that he was just being a conniving fuck, the tone of his voice portrayed that all to well. If what I was supposed to be doing, and where, didn't say it enough already. Which it did. Stupid bastard, I see why Rod's family kicked you to the curb.

I withheld a sigh as I responded, "Yea, I got it, thanks man" and with that I hung up, finally letting that aggravated sigh escape my lips. I expected it, but really, I didn't need the mafia after me, at all.

...At least I could rest relatively easy with the fact that they could never trace me, so I'm essentially pretty safe. All of the years that I lived with Matt nobody ever figured out where we lived, though they certainly tried. Which also reminds me, now I have to trash this phone...

I'll go take care of 'Marcus', before I get a private line connected to Jackson back at the apartment, maybe I'll find something with whatever he gives me. maybe I won't though, in that case, time needs to be on my side.

* * *

Finding North post was easy, as I remembered the way clearly, and I sped past who I assumed to be Marcus standing on the sidewalk, instead of stopping. By take care of, I meant that I would have to kill him, so I did a quick scope out. I was betting they had some other people as backup in case I tried anything. I could try shooting him while driving by on my bike, but I didn't want to risk getting shot on my way, or caught afterwards.

As I figured, I ended up doing a loop and stopping two blocks south of where Northpost was, before walking down an alleyway along the side of the buildings. Northpost is basically an old bank from 1760, nicknamed Northpost for the drug mechanics that get passed through over there. The fact that Stan wanted me to come here is why I found it so obvious what was happening. There were so many hiding places where I could be ambushed, from the very top of the six floor building, to the various nooks and crannies in the alley ways.

...and put simply it worked both ways too.

Marcus was still standing by the doorway of the building when I came up from an alleyway, hiding perfectly in the shadow of the building. Hood pulled up on my coat, shoulders pressed against the brick walls, and Glock in hand as I aimed.

I pursed my lips as I pulled the trigger, and as always my heart briefly jumped into my throat. I could tell you that it happened because I worried about missing my shot, or that the sound startled me after so long of not using a gun. But it would be clearly a lie, as following the shot I refused to look at the dead body that I knew was lying across the street; instead I simply turned around and hurried out of the alley, still hiding in the shadows.

I reached my bike after a minute, throwing my helmet on and speeding out of the area as fast as I could. In the process putting the whole incident behind myself.

I could also tell you it was because I imagined that Matt was shot, when I pictured his death. But thats a lie too, and in a way it was a relief to get out of there on my bike, the wind going through my hair where my helmet allowed, and the city speeding past me as I betrayed the speed limit.

Someone also might wonder why I had to kill Marcus, and again to put it simply; ignoring the problem won't erase it. If I don't fight back and show them who they are dealing with, then they will never stop.

Half an hour later when I got home, all the tension in my mind was gone, and I was back to being focused on my job. And wondering if calling this place home was still a good idea, but I tried not to think about it while I prepared myself a cup of stale coffee that had been sitting here since I had left town.

Afterwards, I briskly walked into Matt's old tech room, and set aside the cup while I turned on Matt's computers. As soon as they booted up I sent a line to Jackson, as promised, and leaned back to wait for his call, pulling another laptop onto my lap and resting against the foot of the couch.

Matt kept all of his stuff on the floor, for a reason I couldn't comprehend.

Coffee in hand, I went back to Near's email, clicking into the date's file promptly. What I noticed now also increased the likeliness of my assumption before; when they first started they robbed about one grave twice a month. Whereas now they seem to be able to do about five graves, in a much neater fashion up to four times a month. The kind of thing someone new to the market would do, not someone who dealt anything else beforehand.

I began doing a basic check on any relations to the people they robbed, but there didn't seem to be a connection of any sort. Just rich people, with the fancier coffins, and children; which generally payed more in the market. A thought that sickened me a bit.

 _'But they didn't start with being picky, seemingly they experimented with cheaper graves first'_ , was the thought that was going through my head when one of the computers dinged, catching my attention as I leaned forward and put on a headset, before responding to the call.

"Yes?"

"Its Rick. I just sent the files to you, and I was going to call you to tell you about what I know is up with Stan, but I figure you know everything thats up, with what happened earlier today. Now they have a few people in a few places, Which I labeled for you in the last file, to keep an eye out for you. Just avoid them and you'll be good, they aren't trying to hard to find you for now" That's good.

"Alright, as usual I'll send some cash your way, depending on how much I get out of this information. Goodbye" Even though Jackson and Rick are more good acquaintances to me than co-workers(due to me helping them with a scam back in the day) I still payed them for their work. If anything, because I wanted to stay on good terms with them, and keep their resources for myself.

I switched off the line, and exited out of the program, before promptly entering into the aforementioned files. My eyes scanning through titles and names as quickly as I could to pick out any suspicious people. but I barely got a start when one specific date caught my eye, in which someone made a big order through Mash for mostly guns and ammo. And it really gave me a pause, several things oddly clicking together I my head.

Number one being the date, that landed on July 8th, exactly a week after Matt was killed. But just that alone was no cause for alarm, as there where others around that date. But then the order consisted of Revolvers and Glocks, followed by green tipped bullets. A lot of them.

I could feel my heart rate increasing as I remembered Matt trying to get those for us two years ago, because green tipped bullets where 'the gods of all bullets' according to him, but he couldn't get any for a reasonable price at the time. Them being illegal in America and the UK.

And revolvers..They happened to be his gun of choice, no matter how out of style they were, and he tended to modify them. Glocks where mine.

I stared at that order for what felt like a full minute, my mind doing circles around itself over and over again. But no, that had to be the biggest coincidence in the world. Matt was dead, even considering him somehow being alive was just to unrealistic. Plus, what would he be doing ordering fifty bullet cases only a week after his supposed death?

It's not Matt. Surely that order wasn't to unusual, other people are probably all for that specific order to right? But Glocks and Revolvers...maybe if it was just Glocks, as they are usually for gangs, but Revolvers are just too unusual. More for detectives and officials, the kind of gun you buy for a specific job, and usually not in larger quantities.

Why am I even thinking along these lines like I can reason it? Matt couldn't be alive, and if he somehow did survive, he would look for me right? After all this time? Not to mention he has no reason to need that much ammo.

After that thought I realized my hand was shaking ever so slightly on the mouse, and I shook myself out of my apparent reverie. I'll see how they signed, prove myself wrong, I'm just being unreasonable...

I clicked into the side file, and as expected there was no cursive M, J, or anything of the like. Just a B, this calmed me down, but I was still shaken up, and trying to get myself back to my logical focused mood.

Matt has nothing to do with a B, simply no. It's not in his name, my name, or anything else he is involved with.

Still...no, no.

I took a deep breath, holding it until I gave myself a bit of a head rush, before letting it out and reaching for my coffee. I didn't look when I did it though, and before I realized it, I ended up hitting my hand on the ceramic cup, spilling it onto the floor with a sharp clatter. I startled and jumped up, a sharp 'fuck!' coming from my lips as I immediately reached for an old shirt lying on the floor to wipe up the liquid, before it spread to an electronic of any sort.

I just saved the one of the laptops form the substance, when I clued into the pattern of the shirt, and who it belonged to, and I completely froze.

* * *

 _"Matt, why the hell do you only wear stripes? I've never seen you in anything different"_

 _The redheaded bartender grinned, as he responded with; "I've just always loved 'em, not to mention I can totally pull them off". He leaned over the counter as he finished his short explanation, resting his head in a gloved hand. "Why do you keep your hair long, surely it gets in the way?"_

 _I grinned at him "You love it"_

 _This earned the faintest blush from him, barely noticeable in the darkness of the empty bar. "Just like you love my stripes?" He suggested in something close to a whisper, raising an eyebrow in defiance._

 _I laughed_

* * *

My fingers curled around the black and white fabric, as felt my throat begin to tighten, my eyes beginning to burn again. Little snippets of Matt going through my head, and still tearing me apart today.

"Shit.." I whispered, hanging my head and letting my hair fall over my eyes; which were now tightly shut, trying to ward off tears. I held my breath, which didn't work when a sob forced its way through and wracked my body.

' _its amazing how much I miss him...and terrifying.._ ' I curled into myself, pulling the partially soaked shirt tightly to my chest, and I inhaled a shaky breath of coffee and cigarette scented air. From there on I couldn't hold back at all.

I cried for the first time in eight months, and I let it all out.

* * *

Two days later I got the lead that I needed, after setting up camera's in a few delivery points and watching for hours. A camera that I had set for the guns and ammo delivery from Mash, to the client called B, revealed an odd discovery that seemed to fit entirely to well.

When I had first gotten to LA awhile ago, there was that man that sat beside me. He talked about some interesting business, that was rather tiring. There was no doubt about it, the man in the bar and the one receiving that delivery have to be one in the same.

I was curious by then, that maybe I had a lead, and found(Like I had thought) that that specific night matched the newest robbery's date, not to mention location. There was a good chance that that man had a tie to these robbery's, and however much of a long shot it was, I felt like it might just put me on the right path. I may have gotten lucky, which I wish I could say was a usual occurrence.

And the fact that this would lead me towards that peculiar delivery, would set my mind at ease. If, of course, I was right and got into it enough.

And I had to be, It just fit entirely to well.

* * *

 **AN: Do tell me if something doesn't make sense, or you find a plot hole. Really, I will be forever grateful :) And please send a review! Of course If you're too lazy to type one, just refer to this:**

 _ **Dear Sage, you are an awesome writer! I'm so glad you have begun a mystery story, and I wish you the best of luck ^^ I feel so bad for Mello, but you have really hinted towards some interesting things, could it perhaps be...?**_

 _ **Sincerely Your name.**_

 **Have a good day!**


	3. Plan

"So your looking for this guy? B?" Rick mumbled, scrutinizing the photograph in his hands as he stood over me, while I stayed sat down on his couch. I nodded, but didn't respond. "He looks familiar, I have to say, he's got one of those faces. Anyways, I can do a rundown of his facial features and see what we get-" He raised an eyebrow at me "-This'll cost you, you know. I have to hack into the American government system- the census, to find anything."

"I know, just get to it, it's important" I told him, losing my patience a tad, but only earning a dismissive shrug from him as he went over to the various computer systems on the other side of the room.

We chatted while he started working, me paying attention to what he was doing, while I inquired about the local business around LA lately. Apparently after Rod's branch went down, two larger, and illegal, drug companies went down as well. The mafia here having been their only main service. It wasn't that much a shock to me, and eventually the conversation made its towards the black market;

"You remember Antonio? Apparently he hooked up several guys to the black market a while ago, criminals mainly, even broke a few out of prison; don't ask me what he got out of it though, I haven't even figured it out"

"When did that happen?" I simply responded, that information peaking my interest as I watched him type into his system; he was slower than Matt at hacking.

"Hm, two years ago? Before you went off the radar, though it was only really made public knowledge last year, when a few of em kicked it off." He paused to look over at me "Does it mean anything for you?"

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently "It depends, where is Antonio now?"

He was back to the screens as he responded "Maybe Louisiana? I'm not quite sure, the guy is pretty coveted you know. Could be in Mexico bringing immigrants over for all I know"

"Hm" Was my only response to that, as I realized that I wouldn't get anything out of that information anytime soon. Rick was right, Antonio was a hard one to find. While I was in mafia I had to find him after he messed up one of Rod's little schemes, and I put Matt onto it for the most part. The guy was like finding a mouse in a barn, cleverly digging holes into the system until you could do nothing but keep track of him until you had an opportunity. It had taken months.

I was broken out of that drawling thought by Rick turning over in his chair with a sigh, touch pad in hand that he was fiddling with. "I wish I could say I have something for you, but the guy is off the charts. Now if he is a criminal I could try the LAPD, but that's going to take awhile and I even doubt that, since there is no official records. I can't access any other countries, so your out of luck man, from what I can tell"

I paused, scowling slightly, and trying to think of another way to find him. Without a name, only a single letter and a photograph, I guess I was in over my head.

Seeing my expression, Rick spoke up again "I can ask around, see if any of the guys in Mash know anything about him"

I nodded at the offer "That will work for now, is there any way you could get a hold of Antonio too?" It was a pretty hopeless request though, I knew. Especially when he shook his head, about to say something when the door to the room opened. Rick and I both turned to see Jackson shrugging off his leather overcoat onto a nearby chair, quickly noticing me on the couch and perking up a bit, in interest I figured.

"Mello, I didn't know I would be seeing you anytime soon" He spoke, approaching the couch and leaning on the armrest.

"I did mean it on the phone when I said I would see you later" I responded idly, my arm slung over the top of the couch as I gave the man a once over. He had changed a fair bit in the years, that piercing on his lip now gone, and looking for refined than before, all in all. His blond hair slicked back and grown out to his ears, and his face shaven smoothly. I supposed it wasn't unexpected although, the market had changed from slack underground business trades, to infiltrating other companies and overall ruthless over time. He would have to blend in to fit in the world these days.

He let out a snort, "I suppose so, what brings you here today then?"

I nodded to Rick simply, and he offered the tablet to Jackson promptly. As soon as Jackson looked at what was probably the photo on the screen though, I recognized that look.

"You're looking for this guy?" His voice sounded almost aghast, and I cocked a brow at him.

"You know something I assume?"

"Yea, how could I not? He brought L to town, of all things" I had to refrain from showing my surprise there, though interest reasonably, did show "Seven years ago, the LABB murders. It was all over the place here, one hell of a case, and only including three murders. he got apprehended by some woman, ah- I forget her name. but a year later he broke himself out of a psych ward, erased his existence and no one's seen him ever since" He finished, frowning at the screen as he handed it back to Rick. I took a short moment to respond, coming out with;

"Are you sure that's him then? This is important"

He nodded, "Hard to forget a face like that, he was all over the papers for two years"

The LABB murders, it rings a bell most certainly, but I just can't recall. Though I can put it to the fact that news of it could have easily gotten to England when I was still there, it having brought L to town...what's the chances that a murderer, who apparently gave L a hard time, moved on to grave robberies? Impeccable ones at that, so carefully crafted.

I stood up, earning two identical looks of question from Rick and Jackson, though they didn't say anything as I dismissed them with a quick thanks, telling them I might be back another time, and left.

As I was exiting the building I was doing everything possible not to get ahead of myself, though it was incredibly difficult. I was stunned that L might have had some involvement here, however indirect. But then also, things were fitting together now, just from that short visit;

How two years ago Antonio was rooting out criminals to place them into the market business- Which could be something even bigger, why would he do that?- and the perfect timing that I saw this B guy in the bar, shortly after the previous robbery. It immediately put him as suspect number one, followed by seeing him with that delivery. The bullets and guns...

...That delivery -That I couldn't help but place Matt's face there, however idiotic-, after it the precision in the robberies increased ten fold. As if someone picked up the game, and made all the connections necessary to increase profits.

These things, however vague and- they were like random pieces of the puzzle, you know they fit in the same frame but you need to fit the others to do anything else. No solid proof tells you this; but your instincts. And Wammy's honed in on that in classes, trust your intuition, or else solid logic won't get you anywhere.

Which is also why Matt's face is still settled in my mind, like a photograph in a puddle of gasoline- and I want to light the match there because I need to focus on this case, not the fact that besides everyone's word I have no idea what happened to Matt. The fact that his name fits so well into all of this, and I still have a million questions hanging in my mind, ones that I cannot even begin to answer.

Why does it seem like Antonio has something to do with this? Or more like, what is he doing in this? His blurry face is hanging in the air, as there must be something that the man is up to; a fact that doesn't involve me, or this robbery quite yet, and is still raising questions at every corner.

What did he get out of bringing up criminals in the black market? Some kind of deal, and I had a feeling that while I am only supposed to be on the robberies, I might end up getting into whatever Antonio is up to as well. Who knows, it could be something big, and maybe I'm getting myself riled up, but something could happen.

I can't help but think I'm getting ahead of myself, biting off more than can chew when I currently have only one priority; these robberies. And I need a plan, I need the proof to figure out who is doing these.

So as soon as I got into the apartment(home?), I looked up everything I could on the LABB murders, and that's when I realized where I heard of them before; L. While I was working with him, before I went to the mafia. And what a notion that was, BB being the boss of this operation, but again, it just tossed more facts at me, tiny little facts that clicked beside the others. Like playing match.

The immaculate state that the murder scenes were left in; the perfection of the robbery sites. The murders; the fact that it was bodies dealt, of all things. Logic that was put into the LABB murders; the, again, perfection of the robberies, especially online. The style in which BB went through the murders, testing the waters; to which the grave robberies slowly escalated.

It had to be BB, Beyond Birthday, Rue Ryuzaki, hence the letter B signing that delivery. There was no doubt in my mind, and now I felt like a had a corner of the puzzle finished. An image of a man that looked vaguely like L, settled into my memory as he sat on a bar stool, holding back the slight slouch that he had in his obsession with the previously mentioned detective; earned. The bags under his eyes, the eccentricity of that man...

This was more than I though it was at first. I didn't know how to proceed for once in my life. BB. There is something special about this now, that I wasn't sure what to do. This is the only person who knows things about L's past, something I had to tread lightly on. And it was a key, it wasn't just a case anymore because this got personal.

But also put simply, it was still a case that I had to crack; find the culprit, and any associations; and then plan the arrest, with proof.

BB aside, what would I do? If it was just any criminal -But that didn't really work, because BB is smart- Though it depends what his connections to this are..I need a way in, and hacking isn't an option, so...

What to do, what to do? What's a way that I could somehow figure out how many people are in on this, where they are, and how they work? I had to outsmart someone who likely doesn't know who I am, and from what I had heard BB is rather cocky, so even though he is likely more intelligent than myself, I have an upper hand. They will underestimate me and...

I didn't even get to finish that thought, because a plan immediately took it over. A plan that bordered on reckless, but really, what were the chances that I wouldn't get anything out of it? Namely their location, and then-

Wow, smart or stupid, thats the question isn't it? I could get nothing, or everything I need. Well, mostly. And I need people, quite a few. But first...

I pushed myself across the tech room floor a few feet, and opened up one of the many laptops; Though this one was special, Matt had made is specifically for me and since I wasn't so good at hacking he placed the best VPN system on it possible.

It only took me a few seconds to reach the address I wanted, and I entered the site just like anybody could; before I opened up a program and begun with my measly hacking skills to get into the first mainframe. Thats all I needed to send them a single message.

This site had a comments section on it, and all I needed was to be able to place a comment that nobody else could see, but whoever had full access to the site. It of course took me a little while, several mess ups that didn't do any harm, and eventually on the screen a message box popped up.

I had a few seconds to type in 'LABB' before whoever was managing security on the other end kicked me off. Even if I had more time I wouldn't have typed anymore; I wanted them to know only that I had a good idea of who they were, and possibly more, while they had no idea who I was.

Then my security system alerted me that they were trying to get into my system, and for a brief moment I panicked; moving to block off most of my system, just in case Matt's own failed. Luckily though they were kicked out, and I let out a sigh, not knowing why Matt found this fun. I found it rather nerve wracking.

I didn't get much time to think though, before a pop-up appeared on my screen, reading; _'Don't you know that puny detectives like you(who can barely hack) get pwned?'_ and I didn't even want to question that, or even think about it, even though the words were ringing in my head, as if Matt had spoken them aloud. But it could only be a coincidence, and thats all I would allow myself to believe for now. The use of gamer slang, wasn't my concern right now.

Hopefully I succeeded in rattling the cage though, per se.

* * *

The next two days brought me to part two of my plan; where would the robbers rob next? After all there was a lot of freshly dead rich folk around LA, so I was going through the mind numbingly boring death certificates from the last week, that rested in this area.

I found someone with the last name Kheel too, and I wondered if we were related. He died on September sixteenth, that was two days ago, and spent a good $20.000 on his funeral. What a waste, he must be related to me...ha, recklessness runs in families I hear. It wouldn't be a long shot, not that I care.

Hmm.

By 3 in the morning on the seventeenth, or rather the eighteenth, I had found 33 likely graveyards that could be robbed from, and I was rather put out by the number. Though I was still going through with this. I started making the calls, sending tips to whatever police stations were closest to those graveyards, my lines consisting of: '-I saw some shady looking characters over here'- to: I'm an associate of L's, and he has reason to believe that between the 18th and the 4th of next month this yard may be robbed-'

Imagine Near's face if he knew what I was doing. Especially considering how much of a hassle it is, and the fact that I am basically impersonating him.

But aside from that, between the 18th and 4th of next month seemed good enough, and by the next day BB and co would probably have noticed what's happening, just as planned. I stayed up all night on the 18th, only staying awake due to the large amount of cocoa and coffee I had consumed, and by morning I had called every station in the area with my various tips.

By now you probably don't know whats happening, so here; I only left one graveyard unguarded by the LAPD, playing a game of Block-it with them. Which they will surely figure out soon enough, making me have to move a little faster, and pinch for time.

A few calls later, to find someone I could trust, I had someone for a later part in my plan, and after that it only left a few things to do; so I headed out to town, and down to the slums.

Its a rather terrible place, but it was necessary, and after walking around for several tiring hours; earning maliced looks rather often, I stopped in front of a middle aged man that looked about right. Almost feeling bad for what I was about to do to him, as he certainly wouldn't refuse.

* * *

"Right here" I stated, pointing at a bench under the awning that rested at the side of the graveyard; earning an irritated look form the now slightly groomed up man.

"You want me to sit here, and not leave except to go to the bathroom and wash up, for sixteen days?"

I guess I expected this from him, but I replied icily anyways.

"Yes, and you have no right to complain, I gave you a rather expensive sleeping bag, which you can keep when you are done, along with plenty of food, pot, and to top it off a shit load of cash. Don't complain, just do what I tell you or I will fill your already full stomach with bullets"

So he looked terrified as I threatened him; but at least he wouldn't fail me, and I proceeded to leave him there, while I placed camera's as discretely as possible in the awning and bathroom, outside of it as well. During the few minutes it took me to do that, the man had set up camp, and I smiled in satisfaction as I looked on at the scene. The man, who I didn't care to remember his name, looked perfectly like some shitty detective with an equally shitty plan to hide as a hobo in the only graveyard worth stealing from at the moment.

If all goes as planned, they will want to get rid of the 'detective' so that they can proceed to steal. Then they will proceed with the robbery, thinking that the are relatively safe for the night, and underestimate me. Its only a matter of waiting for them to show up, which they certainly will as long as this guy looks suspicious enough.

I didn't want to be spotted having anything to do with this, so I left as quickly as possible, the camera's hooked up to my phone by then as I sped away on my bike.

All I had to do now is wait for them to take the bait.

* * *

The following days included me sitting in the usual bar, at the very back, paying close attention to my phone screen while Jaime -who I had hired to assist me for my plan- Did a variety of things around the place, as I had ordered him to stay by my side for the next few days.

I also spent a good two hours a day making sure he knew what was going on -as much as I could tell him anyway- which annoyed him to no end, I'm sure; But I couldn't risk him messing up. Plus I was paying him, a lot, just like the homeless guy. Speaking of him, he was doing his job quite well, especially after my threat. Though I kind of wondered how well he would do when things started happening, and what they would do to him...

Just as well, I got to spend a lot of time thinking, wondering, and sorting through everything in my head. Also hoping for something else to occupy myself with, but the stage was set, and all I could really do was wait. It didn't stop my head from spinning though, continuing to go through subject after subject, until I somehow ended up thinking of what would have been happening now if I had never met Matt.

I would have fallen into something bad, I knew. I saw the other people similar to me, who made it to the top of the mafia, but could go any higher. They couldn't leave either, from fear and sensibility, so they ended up like Ginze; the right hand man and the bored sicko. I almost doubted that I could ever turn into that, but with the way I was back then, ignorant, I knew that it would have happened at some point.

Luckily I met Matt..he kind of saved my life.

Something I had acknowledged many a time again, is how much I miss him. And I began to attempt to recall his every feature; the tattoo that laced around his arms and part of his torso like some variety of fantasy blades; that's what it reminded me of anyways. How he had that faint dusting of freckles on his nose that disappeared whenever he blushed; and I did make him blush quite often. The auburn hair, messily tangled on top of his head, usually needing a wash. His goggles didn't help, the plastic band always getting tangled in the mess.

...One time I tore them off and in the process pulled out several tufts of hair, he actually cried because it hurt so much, and in apology I had let him top me...now it occurs to me I should have done more than just that, though I didn't know what, its just.. Matt meant everything. He meant the days where I worked a little harder so I could go home to him, he meant me learning to control my emotions, eat healthier as he showed me how to cook. He meant the increasing beat of my heart whenever I looked at him, the euphoric feeling that I felt when I caught a breath of his cigarettes and that smell that was just singly him.

...And when he smiled at me, it felt like the sun was shining onto me; warm, while I was cold. And he made me feel like I wasn't worthless, like I meant something besides the genius orphan who grew up at Wammy's, and worked for the mafia.

Yea, I had a place there, one that I wouldn't let go no matter what back then; I had at the time believed it was my true place in the world. But after Matt died I realized the true farce of that, it was Matt that made me feel like something again.

I still don't know what the hell I'm doing without him, this case...its exciting, hell, the connection with BB and Antonio is driving me nuts and I want to figure that out so badly, it could be a major breakthrough in something, anything -but I'd give it up in a heartbeat to have Matt back.

Speaking of this case, something seems to be going on over there now; as the homeless man is looking interestedly towards what I believe to be the small forest across the field that contains a small walkthrough park...

"Jaime" I snapped, catching the tawny haired Man's attention, and at my irate glance he hurried over to me, boots clunking on the linoleum flooring. I hoped to god he would be quieter than that when we arrived there, gosh, that noise made me irritated quickly.

"What?" He spoke once he sat across the table from me, and seemed to figure it out when I just held up a finger and continued watching the screen.

Nothing happened for a few seconds in the darkness, but then one of the camera's that I flipped through caught a figure walking along the line of tree's, out of sight from the surely soon to be victim of a man. I wondered what they were going to do, surely not shoot him, as it would be too obvious. But maybe knock him out, and find his fake ID -however they went through this though, it would work, of that I was certain.

Then it happened, one silenced bullet right beside the mans head, and someone; a man; walked up, the homeless man looking terrified, before the figure knocked him out effectively with a Glock to the side of the head. Whoever it was, then sorted through the bag, dumping the contents of the bag onto the ground before finding the fake ID I had made and planted.

I smirked. So far according to plan, perfectly.

"Lets go, and don't you dare mess up, fucking got it?" I warned Jaime, who nodded vigorously and followed me out of the bar.

* * *

I signaled Jaime to go to the tree's when we got there. Quickly figuring that they parked whatever transportation that they had along that trail -which I had to say was clever, too many tree's for police cars to get them unless they knew ahead of time- while I sped to the other side of the yard on my bike, less than a block away so as not to alert them yet. I had to give Jaime time to place trackers on the vehicle(s).

Then after making sure I had two guns ready and loaded, one in my boot, and another in the front of my pants, and a hat and visors securely hiding my face; I ran towards the yard, noting the time as I went; 1:31 am.

I went through everything in my head once again, looking for any flaws, as went my force of habit. They had taken the bait, suspecting the homeless man of being the detective after them, especially after finding both a certificate, wallet, ID, and notes after knocking him out and dragging him off somewhere. I know they didn't kill him, maybe though, considering my impression of their personality so far; stripped him and tied him up. Poor guy.

When I get there, they will likely be digging up the graves that they want, and from my calculations it will take them about two hours until they are in the middle of the job. The part where they will be tiring, and have the most of it done. Also meaning they will have the most stuff lying around at that point, and evidence.

I just have to stay around until then, before phase three commences- that thought proceeded the rest of the plan in my head, as I reached the border by the tree's, taking in the dark figures working hurriedly not fifty feet in front of me, while I found the perfect place to crouch down comfortably enough behind a bush.

It was tense, and my heart was beating a little bit quicker than normal. Hoping desperately that all went well. Would anyone be in or around what was probably a van? Would Jaime be able to place the trackers without being noticed? Would they notice me? Surely not, but it was worrying me now that the plan was finally settling into place.

Not ten minutes passed before I had a good count of how many people were there. Four working at two graves currently, possibly one guarding by their transportation, and one on stand by, or rather walking around the parameter. I noticed one that was digging was a petite woman, while the others were all men, and I found this odd. The entire group was, as I could hear incessant chatter while they worked, though it was almost whispered. They were tense, I could tell despite that. They probably were shaken up by being at least slightly cornered, which I knew no matter how clever they were, they would be rattled by it, and distracted.

Jaime actually had the riskiest part of this, he was to also take pictures of the vehicle. That, along with placing a tracking device and not getting caught, would probably be to much for a kid; and to me he is a kid, only 20, while I'm 27. There's a big difference, if not in age then in experience and intelligence.

I didn't hear any major commotion for the next hour, estimatedly, but I knew something was going to happen, this was just going to well. I hadn't slept more than two hours in the last couple of days, so obviously sitting there in the dark was going to make me at least a little sleepy. I didn't notice when the person who was keeping and eye out for trouble was walking barely five feet away from me, and when I did I also immediately realized how detrimental my lapse of attention was.

I held my breath; a few more steps and they would see me, as they would shine the flashlight onto me for sure.

My heartrate increased, their footsteps crunching onto leaves, and I made the split decision to pull out my gun; the shift that I made with the movement catching their attention immediately. They flashed the light right into my eyes, but at the same time I had already guessed my aim and fired.

Whoever it was, (and did I really care at the moment?) tumbled back with a pained shout, gripping their arm. While I took the opportunity to jump up from my place on the damp ground to grab them; in one swift movement pulling their profusely bleeding arm behind their back, along with the other, and placed my gun to their head; the sound of metal knocking against skull sounding faintly.

"Move and I shoot" I snapped, necessarily loud enough for the group in the field to hear me, and everything promptly fell into frozen silence. Besides the pained breathing of the man under my hold, dressed all in black, netted mask included.

Slowly, I moved us into view, ignoring the whimpers of the figure in my grasp. I could tell that they were in pain, and I most certainly didn't get any triumph from that. The sharp smell of blood was sickeningly familiar, and I hated it. But I effectively kept a clear head, making my way into the faint moonlight of the graveyard.

The group ahead of me looked absolutely helpless in what to do, you could tell simply from their statures, and didn't say anything as I slowly approached. Now twenty feet away from them, where I stopped. I could only think that this guy was important to them, as they looked bordering terrified even with their masks on, and covering that expression.

Luckily I too thought of coverage, and being recognized, hence the cap I wore, along with visors. Otherwise I would have been screwed for the most part, not wanting to show my face. Still, I didn't plan on this at all, though I had known it could happen and now I didn't know what my next move was.

Good thing Jaime was surely too cowardly to intrude also, otherwise this would have gotten messy quickly.

But then one of them stepped forward, and instinctively I shoved the barrel of the gun to my captive's head harder, freezing the other man in his steps as he held up his hands submissively, before speaking. My stomach dropped when I heard the man's words, almost shockingly filled with fear.

"Please don't shoot him, we'll do whatever you want!"

The voice was rough, lilted, and familiar under that tone. I knew it, or rather I didn't, but it still sounded so close to L's, the entire accent that you would only notice when the detective was worried. The one that stepped forwards was most unmistakably, Beyond Birthday.

* * *

 **AN: Ahem, review?**


	4. Advance

Another detective would have kidnapped the one that I held in my arms, either holding him for ransom, or taking him in for questioning. Maybe even both, but something about the man that I was so sure was BB, had already convinced me to keep with my original plan.

So I let him go, and immediately I was glad I did so. Whoever said I didn't have a heart? Because I had more of one than people gave me credit for -not that I would acknowledge that, for fear of people noticing and taking advantage of the fact.

But I did hold my gun at them still, watching in mild question as the man -or rather boy from his light weight- ran into BB's grasp. BB immediately wrapping his arms around him, coming close to comfortingly, but not quite, and not daring to take another step towards me as he did so. I dismissed the movement, a few possibilities already running through my mind before I did so; BB wouldn't have a son, so best friend? The embrace was more of something I would have had with Matt...

That hold was let go quickly, and like something rehearsed, the unknown boy ran towards another member, whilst holding his injured arm tightly. BB was looking at me piercingly now, along with a few of the others, clearly unsure of what was happening. Like frightened cats. Meanwhile my previous plan was reshaping around this incident, until I was sure of how to proceed.

Simply, I waved my gun at them, signaling for them to leave now, and clearly they were confused beyond hell. But they complied slowly, grabbing various bags, before hurrying away back towards the woods.

The second I heard a single motor running I pulled out my phone, hurrying to take pictures of all possible evidence -mainly footprints- before I rushed towards my bike again, opening up the tracking app on my phone once I was seated, and riding off again.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jaime stopped at a gas station just off the freeway, and after I caught up with him, in irritation I pulled up right next to his parking space. Tearing off my helmet and giving the red faced man a scowl.

"What, your not competent enough to follow a single vehicle?" I snapped, my anger only coming because of the prospect of it. Him following them was just insurance so that they wouldn't think that we thought ahead to trackers. But still, He couldn't even go more than fifteen blocks without losing them?

His expression immediately turned pissed, something I hadn't quite seen on him yet.

"Really? Fuck you, the bastards just about killed me, and you're complaining?"

I raised and eyebrow at him, but he only huffed and turned to pick up his own helmet, beginning to put it on. He turned to me, his hands positioned to pull down the visor. "You better still pay me, I'm not hanging around with you any longer, my job's done. I'll send the pictures to you by email" He huffed, promptly pulled the glass down, and revved up his engine before speeding off into the darkened streets.

I was scowling as I watched him, irate that he thought he could talk to me that way; but I had better things to do, namely get back to my apartment again, where I could continue tracking BB on a larger screen. Then I should call Near, maybe even L to tell them whats happening...

* * *

The group of robbers had apparently stopped on a construction back road. But that was just the trackers, and it only took me a second to realize that they had found the devices and tossed them. They were smart for sure -that or Jaime just put them in really stupid places, for both to be found. But Then again, with my previous trick on them they probably figured out my techniques in outsmarting them...

Damn, this was going to make things a fair bit more difficult. Depending...

Clinton warehouse just happens to be a large abandoned building several blocks down from where the trackers were removed. Chances that these guys have been staying there? 89%. After all, its the only big enough unoccupied building for a business like this in...about 13 miles. The only one that hasn't been used in the last 10 years, apparently. No doubt that that would be an ideal place for them to stay.

So my next move? Phase four was originally to spy on them once I found out the building they were staying in. So assuming that this place is it, that will still work.

-Unless they panic and move out. Dammit, thats likely. They couldn't move their entire base in one night could they? No, definitely not, they would at least need two days to get rid of everything, assuming they had a back-up residence. But still...

I can't let them get away, I'm close, and so sure of it! What can I do? I leaned back from the screen, my fingers ticking against the wooden flooring in a nervous movement. I'm so close, I could have them so soon. Why can't I think ahead of my plans more often, like L?

What can I do to make them stay in place? Just as well, what would they be thinking right now? That I'm going to know where they are by now, surely, from where they had dropped that tracker... the simplest and obviously most useless movement would be to tell them I'm not going after them anymore, but that wouldn't work...

Wait...

I already shown mercy on them once, who's to say that to them I'm not a complete softy and would pity them? Heh, good job Mells.

If I wasn't feeling a lot better from this conclusion, I would have cringed at calling myself Mells. But it was okay, because now I had another plan. Instead of dwelling on the old nickname, I immediately logged into the LAPD, and went into a private detective contacts list.

I need someone who has only done a few cases, incredibly easy ones so that they wont get in my way if they are too smart and get to much into the case. That was easy, once I read through several profiles I had picked out some guy named Mark Sorrelie and made the call. The conversation was brief, I gave them a fake name, and told the man an email to contact me through. One that could be falsely traced to the family of one of the victims. Then I sent him an email, giving very vague information on the case, and nothing at all of real evidence.

After that, I made a false connection from the aforementioned fake email to one of my own, sending myself a false message about taking me off of the case. This one difficult to hack into, but easy enough for the robbers to access in time. A complete facade.

I was kind of smirking, it was pretty foolproof, they would be suspicious of course and after a day or two might figure it out, especially with my last movements; But not suspicious enough to move house. And now with that done, I should give Near a call and tell him whats up.

* * *

There was a pause on Near's end, a faintly heard intake of breath as I finally finished informing him of my latest movements, before he spoke up.

"Mello you are incredibly reckless" I scowled in response to his words.

"Your point?"

"Nothing Mello, just that your plan is too flighty, I don't know how you are still on their tails. Good job though, despite being reckless and a complete idiot you have come across some valuable information..BB. plus, I believe you will have these robbers down way before I would have. You've done good"

Near's words, even though praise, still managed to get underneath my skin. Maybe because it was specifically praise, mixed with critique; but I wasn't going to be childish about my dislike of the albino, not anymore, and I shoved the feeling away. As best I could, anyways.

"Well?" I responded with, because I knew there was more that he wanted to say, and as expected, he continued.

"I would like to inform the LAPD of the fact that BB is on this, and send out a few of my own agents. You can't deal with BB on your own, I'm sure you know" That immediately sent anger boiling in my gut, and my next words to come out clipped.

"No way Near, They'll just get in my way, I don't want you fucking up my case. I can do this on my own, BB or not"

"I do not think that is wise, Mello" He mumbled resignedly.

"I don't care, I can handle this just fine, I have my own connections as well remember. I don't need your help"

Another pause, "Very well, I'm hanging up" and indeed he hung up on me, causing me to toss the cellphone down onto the kitchen table, frustration evident; Near just pisses me off.

I stood there for a few seconds -maybe minutes-, in contemplation while calming myself down. Near always annoyed me, it was a tiring fact that I had accepted years ago, and had to put of with. A fact that I never considered the reason for either, it just was as it was.

So with a sigh directed at those thoughts, I stood up straight, ran a hand through my hair, and decided it was time for a shower, before I would inevitably crash into the bed that I was avoiding sleeping in -with exhaustion. Tomorrow could be a busy day, and I needed the rest.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with tears in my eyes, having seemingly been crying in my sleep. And when I got up to check the time, I realized how late I had slept in, immediately putting me in an irritated mood.

It wasn't a good morning for me, especially when you included the coffee pot incident(I should have known it was about to break). The incident where I opened the fridge and realized that while I had been gone the power was off and the door was closed, causing mold to form on the plastic interior. Followed by me finding out the thermostat's dial was broken. I found a screwdriver and fixed it, but it annoyed me anyways.

It was lunch time when I was finally fully dressed, relatively fed, awakened by caffeine, and irritation notwithstanding I got to work in the tech room. The following half hour consisting of me tidying things up, whilst I waited for Matt's systems to update, and fiddling with the evidence I had so far on the case. That included the rather useless boot print pictures I had taken the prior night and the pictures of the robber's van.

I was at least a little less stressed out by then, and of course while tidying my mind shifted through several different subjects, before a ding from one of the computers alerted me that I could start working. I promptly dropped the tangle of gaming cords I had been fiddling with, and scooted towards the laptop, confirming the update, before I got to the job at hand.

This time around I knew a little bit more about the robber's system, luckily, and I eventually located one of their most private email addresses. At least I hoped it was, if I somehow made a mistake then that would be a bit of a mess...but I started typing out my message anyways.

I told them that I was off the case, fired for taking to long and that the people who hired me had hired another guy. I gave them the name, so that they could go and hack into his emails, and of the fake clients to see that this is indeed true, and then I told them that everything I had uncovered on them I would refrain from disclosing.

I was..A bit surprised when I got a message back no more than one minute later. Not just by the fact that they bothered, but also by what was in it, if only because it seemed to be the same guy from last time.

 _Dear Micheal_

 _You're not the most loyal detective are you? Withholding evidence is a crime you know?_

 _P.S. You've improved your hacking skills, your still puny though. I'm erasing this address now._

 _-B_

The frown laced on my face explained all of what I was feeling, I'm sure. The guy is still cocky, still sounds like Matt, still...

I wanted desperately to send another message, find another way to contact them, but that was compulsive. I wouldn't have anything to say, I knew I was wrong, I knew the thought was stupid, but it still lingered.

Matt.

I think I may be going insane, because I can't stop thinking about this. If Matt was still alive...

It had been that suspicion that egged me even more so to search into that one lead, but now it was completely distracting me. I don't know how Matt died. I don't know what Rod had ordered specifically. What if, on that very very odd chance, Matt is somehow alive with these guys? Robbing graves, hacking.

The stats on their site, the subtle advertising, that order, the dates by which their profits started to skyrocket. It all pointed to Matt. Matt's skills, Matt's technique. But I didn't get it, why wouldn't he come find me if he was alive? Wouldn't he know by now that his gear was being used? Wouldn't he have come back here to this apartment to take his things? Wouldn't he have noticed that it's ME that is here?

Matt's not alive, I have to accept that fact.

And again, I'm getting distracted from this case, because of personal feelings. I already have to deal with catching these guys, successfully sneaking into their head quarters today, avoiding the mafia, and with whatever Antonio is doing. Half of which I can't even make a move on. To get information on Antonio I have to get the robbers down, to find out about Matt I have to deal with the mafia. Unless of course Matt is with the robbers...No.

I can't deal with the the mafia either, its avoid until they lose interest. Its fight back until they decide its not worth it.

But I'm wasting time aren't I?

With that notion in my head, I stood up from the wooden floor, shut the window to the room as an afterthought, and headed back to the bedroom.

These robberies and BB, I wanted them over with, and I had the means. I was going to finish this.

* * *

Clinton warehouse was a large and fairly aged building, as expected. With old graffiti, and some new; that I had a feeling BB and his gang of co-operates had made, just a feeling. It was very..Robber-esque if you can imagine.

After dressing myself in some leather pants, a tight boomer jacket, some slightly lighter boots then the usual, gloves, and my trademark visors and cap, I had hacked into several systems to get the blueprints of the place. By the time I scrolled through them some, and after I had gotten a debriefing of the history for the building I was absolutely certain of its purpose.

As well, it seemed that a measly two clients had tried to get a hold of the place in the last two years, and each of them for some reason and with no excuse had dropped their bids. Suspicious? Only an idiot would say no. Also, the layout was perfect for such a thing as grave robberies. Office rooms, indoor parking, wire fence surrounding it, and lots of space.

I had to sift around in a few closets back home before I found Matt's stash of cameras and wiretaps, and by now it is 6:00pm, and in the dusk lighting I would be able to get around just fine. The fact that I now knew of just about every nook and cranny ensuring that fact. So keeping to the walls and every dark spot, I began my venture, soon coming up to and air vent; my way in.

I took my time, trying my best to be silent while my heart beat slowly but soundly in my chest as I unscrewed the metal covering. When it popped off, I took a deep breath, and pulled myself into the old and rather dusty space. Luckily I was so skinny from years of self inflicted food restriction at Wammy's that I could move around in the vent, though it was still a tight fit. For once I was happy about my size, otherwise this would have been much more difficult.

It was musty and most certainly uncomfortable, I found after barely a minute. And I soon felt myself sweating in the small, and oddly warm space; along with withholding the urge to cough.

Very uncomfortable.

I was moving as quickly as I could while making sure to remain silent in the echo prone space, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. But the task was difficult. I had originally estimated it would take be about ten minutes to get out of the air vent, and then I would be let out into one of the ceilings. Where I could climb along the horizontal columns that these buildings were well known for, namely the old ones. But this was taking longer then ten minutes, and I had to admit; I was getting panicked.

I wanted out of there, and after another five minutes, I stopped crawling. My mind was racing, I didn't understand. This was taking too long, much too long, my measurements couldn't have been wrong, could they? No, not at all.

And it was unbelievably hot now, mainly from my growing panic I knew, but it didn't matter at that point. I was breathing hard, sweating, the space was tight, hot, my hair was sticking to my face, and where my visors rested there were drips of sweat forming.

"Shit..."

Could it be possible that those blueprints were outdated? I knew that the building was old, but the blueprints were pretty new. Unless BB's crew had made some renovations...

I was getting dizzy.

 _Think, think, think -Imagine dying in a vent...imagine Matt's reaction that...no, shit, your not going to die, just move..._

I started crawling again, slower this time, And my mind was racing with the blueprints running through my memory. I didn't make a wrong turn, I was sure of it. Right?

...Then again, my memory was shit, usually only long term though and my systems always worked. If they renovated, is there any new routs this vent could have gone? But this vent was clearly still old, dusty and rusted. They couldn't have renovated, I must have made a wrong turn.

Here I was cringing, I was so stupid, how did his happen? I was so overheated at this point too, and eventually I had to pause my movements just to hold back a cough. Though I failed, it came in a fit, making my chest cramp and my throat coarse. I really should have brought water, It wouldn't have taken up much more room than the wiretap and camera's that I was still dragging behind myself...not to mention I really could have gone without the jacket..and leather.

It was as that through crossed my mind that I caught sight of a vent a few feet in front of me, and I froze. I would have most certainly been heard coughing. If I was right about at least the general area of where I was, then this was most likely an office space that I was above. Who is to say that nobody is below me?

I swallowed thickly, and despite my better judgment I moved forward. But maybe judgment had nothing in that, its not like I could move backwards. I heard voices before I reached the grid, one foot away now, and I recognized one easily; my stomach sank, so much that it was painful. I didn't want to move through that extra space to peer down bellow, fear rushing though my senses.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no ,no ,no ,no, no...no._

I did though, one more scoot, and I was able to peer through the metal grid there, my fingertips clinging to the metal with sweat slicked skin. Immediately my heart froze, jumping into my throat. I couldn't breath, it was panic. Tingling up through my skin, like fire rushing through me and an eerie shocked calm. My mind went blank. This was impossible, it had to be the worst dream possible.

If only for the fact that I knew that this was real, the immense adrenaline going through me and over firing endorphines telling me that. My ears were ringing faintly, I felt like I was going to pass out right then and there, and my throat was constricting painfully.

Of all things, it had to be now, why couldn't it have been different? Oh, and they are speaking. And tense...they know I'm here. But its not like I could react, I couldn't do anything but stare, trying to bear the pain that I felt right then.

He was sitting there, staring at several computer monitors that had camera views on them, and codes, showing all different angles of the building. All of him...the red hair, baggy longsleeve, milky white complexion, eyes covered in goggles and focused on the glaring screens. That tattoo, only peeking up from the nape of his neck...But so different looking, I could barely begin to take in the picture below me.

I wished I was dreaming then.

And then I took in the figure beside him, with the black hair, black clothing and slouch. That copy of L that I could recognize so easily, I could even recognize the figure from the graveyard as his; not many people are that skinny.

This was bad.

My mouth was dry, my mind blank, everything was fuzzy, I felt like I was about to pass out. I feared that I was going to, and I shifted, trying to wake myself from whatever state I was in. It didn't work, and instead my boot clinked on the side of the shaft, barely noticeable to me, and really it only really registered because of the two sets of eyes were on my vent suddenly.

Brown, tired, with the faintest of bags underneath. The other set covered with bright orange goggles, both of which their postures were tense, unsure of moving, doing anything. But then I saw BB reach for what was probably a gun.

Suddenly I felt cold.

This couldn't be real.

What was happening.

I don't want this.

I want to go back to England.

Matt's not supposed to be alive...

"Matt?" It was BB who spoke, not moving those eyes, and I was faintly angry, who is he to be associated with Matt? How did Matt get here? What the fuck is happening?

Matt turned around in his chair fully, sitting up straighter unlike before, and it was intimidating as hell. 'Matt's not supposed to look intimidating, he never did before..'

"Whoever you are, I suggest pulling open that vent and coming down here, or else my friend here will shoot, no hesitation"

That hurt -even unknowing- for Matt to say those words to me. But the hurt didn't last as the gun in BB's hand was pointed at me, the safety clicked off. "Don't doubt us, move now" BB snapped after a second, causing me to cringe.

I choked on my breath, trying to get out a simple okay. But it was so hard, and to think that I had been on the end of a gun many other times. This was different though, entirely, these were two people that I knew. And I knew; that if BB decided to be compulsive and shot me, Matt would regret it so much once he knew it was me.

But showing myself?

In the middle of the case?

If I can make it ten feet without getting shot I would likely be able to get away safely. I knew were I was now, without a doubt, and I could get out, find a new plan. If I were to show my face right now, revealing that it is me here, things could go wrong. If I could get more time to plan, I could still take them down and keep Matt safe...

Matt had to wait, I still have a responsibility to the law right now -these feelings aside, I had a case.

I knocked myself in gear there, choking out a single word of "Okay" that made them relax slightly. And I slowly moved, my decision made. I moved over top the vent, dropping my tech bag and passing it slightly, before I began to move the tin to open with my boots from behind; my arms stretched ahead of me.

It was awkward the position, but I gripped the side of the vent nontheless, and after a second pulled myself forward quickly, without a second thought. Immediately I knew they realized what I was doing, and I felt a shot skim my leg, followed by two others just behind me.

It was rushed, and blurry, filled with panic. But I made the ten feet with only that one gash in my leg. I didn't stop there though, and I was moving so quickly in the tiny space that my throat was burning. I didn't stop until I passed at least thirty feet, and once I reached the spot that I was wearily certain was correct, I pulled out my own gun and hit the tin as hard as I possibly could.

It didn't budge.

Then I hit it again, and it popped off with a loud clatter that caused me to bite my tongue in surprise(just what I needed). Blood pooled in my mouth, the bitter metal flavor making me want to gag; and I think I did. But I was too distracted with pushing out of the vent and landing clumsily in the hallway. My hat and visors falling off in the process(Not good) and my boots making a loud thud as they hit the metal flooring.

I didn't hesitate either, when I spat out a mouthful of red fluid, mixed with spit, and instead broke out into a run. I didn't even register that my leg was still bleeding, and I just started racing through the corridors.

A shout was heard from behind me as I took a corner, but I didn't so much as even think about turning to look. I could hear their footsteps behind me, rushed, their breathing harsh, and I at least knew that they didn't have gun on them considering I wasn't on the ground bleeding quite yet.

I almost took a corner left, which was the wrong way anyway, but a blond girl popped around it just as I passed. My eyes landed on her for a moment as I was thrown off, dodging, almost tripping on myself, before I spun quickly to take the right.

I tripped over my feet, crashing. Just as a bullet went off beside my head, I barely noticed that tripping saved me, just as a frantic shout sounded. And then I crashed into the cement wall beside me, my head knocking against it, and my vision blurring as pain seared through my every sense.

Just as my head lolled to the side, I caught sight of the truly petrified blue eyes; As the slowly blurring form held BB's arm -The one that was holding a gun-, deflecting the aim of what would have been the next shot.

'Petrified? More like terrorized' I thought with a throb in my chest, before without my consent -With horror, my vision blurred out completely.

* * *

 **AN: Review, pretty please? I know I'm an ass, what with the incessant cliffhangers and all, but you really should ^^ You could get a say in what eventually happens or- Le gasp! I could mention your name in the actual story! Y'know, like in a game of Matt's or something. I know, cheap bribery, But its so nice to feel appreciated :D**


	5. Flashback

**2015 July 1st, Matt's flashback:**

 _The room was dimly lit as I typed in code after code, keyloggers working to trace the system while I assisted in keeping them hidden. Nothing could distract me, I needed to focus solely on this job, wanting to prove to myself that I could do it on my own._

 _I had already been at this for a long time, hours spent trying to find a breakthrough in the system, and now I was nearing the information I needed. If they managed to trace me and kick me out I didn't know what I would do._

 _I finally broke into their mainframe, and immediately a grin struck my face as I blindly grabbed for a usb stick beside my other laptop, meanwhile typing in more codes with my other hand. With the other keylogger that the usb contained, I was promptly copying more and more information from them. I was elated to have gotten in, feeling more confident then..._

 _Then when I got the guts to kiss Mello that day, this was big, the G13 was big. I couldn't believe I actually managed it all on my own, but I did._

 _It was no sooner than those thoughts though, that a warning popped up on my screen. My stomach dropped in reaction, and I immediately moved to get out of the system without them getting my location first. It all happened quickly from there; they disabled my keylogger, whilst I was typing frantically to get out and cover my tracks in the process. Then my ghosts went down, leaving only me for them to tackle, and that gut sinking worry that I had obtained flared up. I knew I was screwed._

 _A minute later they were hacking their way into my own systems, and I couldn't do anything. They had at blue ghost system, paired with what was probably a fair number of people working on their end._

 _My thoughts were racing, trying to figure out a way to get them out before they got all of our information; including the mafia's. But it was hopeless, and I knew it. I managed to locate them in my system, and created a quick zip bomb, erasing the other half of the information that they had yet to withdraw, in the process kicking them out -but I had failed the job, and I knew it._

 _Now the G13 had at least an outline of Rod's work, most of mine, and_ all _of Mello's._

 _I couldn't do anything but stare at the screen, looking at the blank files, all of them deleting as I watched. Rod had told me to use help some help..but I had declined, I thought I could do it myself... And then it really sunk in. I failed the job, something that I had never done before, something I knew the consequences of all to well. Rod didn't take failure; or rather he did, and he got rid of the problem._

 _Slowly, agonizingly, and on weak knees I stood up, my hands going into my hair to grasp painfully at the auburn strands._

 _I failed, I just let the G13, one of the most powerful gangs in LA steal all of my information because..I was to cocky? And confident? I didn't take the offered help, and now this..._

 _I was dead, dead, dead, dead. Rod was going to kill me, and it wasn't even a joke. And he would kill Mello, because Mello would surely protect me...I felt tears coming to my eyes. I screwed up so badly, everything. Why? Why couldn't I have been more careful?!_

 _"Fucking hell!" I was nearly sobbing a I shouted the words, obviously muffling the sound of Mello's footsteps, because a second later movement in the doorway caught my eyes, and I was met with the most disrupting circumstances. Because my boyfriend was standing there, my boyfriend and best friend of six years, confusion laced in his expression as his cerulean eyes met my plain blue._

 _My heart broke. And then he had to go and speak, reminding me that I had just ruined our lives forever._

 _"Matt? What's going on?" That question was followed by his gaze landing on my computer, and realization daunted his features, him immediately placing together the pieces as his gaze slid back to me. "Matt?..." It was worry, plain and simple, and it made me feel sick. I failed. Everything._

 _I was biting my lip until I drew blood, but I didn't notice until I opened my mouth to speak. "I-I'm sorry" My voice cracked, my hands leaving my hair and grabbing at the rim of my shirt this time as I licked the droplet of blood away._

 _Mello's eyes widened, like a silent message from me telling him more than he needed to know with just those simple words. And my world was sinking, I couldn't believe it, how did this happen? How could I have let it?_

 _He moved towards me, swiftly, his boots clinking on the wooden flooring(he was going to scratch it, but I didn't care right now did I?) and I was in his arms in a few more seconds, tightly grasped to the point that it was hurting, but I deserved it. I deserved any pain that I got._

 _"Don't worry, we'll fix it, we ca-"_

 _"No" I pushed him away as I cut him off, and I looked him in the eyes. He was going to try and make things better like he always did but I couldn't handle that. He was always making sacrifices for us, always helping, always making things right no matter who messed up. It was my turn..right?_

 _"What do you mean?" He growled "We just pull some strings, right it, and Rod will let us off the hook. He knows how much good we are-"_

 _"Sure he knows how much good we both do, but he doesn't give a shit about me! I'm only with the mafia because you are, without you he would never have hired me for a steady job because there are others much better than me!" Even though I was near the best of hackers in LA right now, I was still easily replaceable for someone else at only a higher pay "He won't hesitate to shoot me because of that, and if you try to help then he will shoot you too, failure is failure, betrayal is betrayal!"_

 _I could tell my words hurt Mello despite his usual blockade from his emotions, but I didn't care. I was panicking terribly as much as I tried to hide it, and though I was trying desperately to find a way to get out of this I knew nothing would work. Rod's branch is too big, they would find us, if we ran, if we hid, if we faked our deaths..._

 _"Matt..." His eyes were hard and definitely upset, but he quickly regained his composure with a heavy breath. "He can just get out of town, then figure out a plan. Its not like they can trace us if we go all the way across the world"_

 _My voice dropped as I replied this time, the best and only safe route we could take worming it way into my mind "No, they'll just get the other branches after us, its wishful thinking Mells. All I can do is talk to Rod by myself, and...for your sake I can't have you involved" This is my fault..._

 _Mello's eyes widened ever so slightly at both my blank tone and what I was saying. I knew he understood, and I knew then that he was going to protest. I grit my teeth, averting my eyes from his gaze. I couldn't look at him knowing this was the most painful thing I was ever going to do for us, but as long as Mello stayed alive..._

 _"I messed up, please let me take the consequences okay? I couldn't live if something happened to you..not that live fits, I couldn't die either"_

 _"No" His voice was shaking with rage now, something that I only had seen directed at me one other time, but directed at others various times. It hurt and I still didn't look, even when he tried to force me to by putting his hands on my shoulders and pulling me to face him."No" He repeated. "Don't even think about it Matt, if your going down , I'm going down with you"_

 _At least he saw that we were screwed now, but he didn't see that it was only me that was screwed. He would be completely fine...I almost had a second thought, I almost changed my mind, but I couldn't let Mello die and I would die for him, we didn't need to both die._

 _"No" I copied his stubborn word of denial, and I looked at him one more time. This was it, and I would never see him again. So I took in that face, that beautiful face, the pale skin, the German features, the blond hair that felt like spun silk. I traced every feature with my eyes uselessly, as I already had them imprinted perfectly in my mind, and I pulled him to me, crashing out lips together in a near frenzy. He complied, pulling my towards him. It wasn't gentle, it was frustrated and angry, our teeth clinking and we breathed each other in._

 _I didn't want it to end like this, but it was inevitable and at least I could save a life._

 _I pulled the gun out of the back of his pants before he could register it, and I hit the back of his head hard, instantly knocking him out. His head fell to my chest, whilst I dropped the gun to the floor to support his now useless body with my arms._

 _The next movements were blurry, as I was crying all the way through as I grabbed a shirt off of the floor and tied his hands to the radiator. He would be able to get out, but I would have enough time to..._

 _I swallowed thickly, and took one last glance at the love of my life before I hurried out of the apartment, grabbing my coat, keys and boots in the process._

 _It was either both of us or just me, and I chose the latter._

* * *

 _Rod was looking at me with that glint in his eyes, bordering on angry but so much more malicious. That look that easily said; I would send you into one of my trafficking rings as punishment, but I have something much more awful in mind._

 _Then he spoke, and I listened. It was only seconds into it that I realized what he was doing -he was toying with me, the sick bastard! Telling me that he would show me what happens to the fools that work with him. But he says I won't die, no, he says that he will work me to the bone. But like that look, I know better. He tells me slowly and carefully that I can redeem myself and I know it's a lie, trying to insert hope into my system and I just want it over now so that Mello doesn't have a chance to get into trouble as well..._

 _At least I know that his plan is surely going to kill me soon, and it will work. Yet it disgusts me that I have worked with such a man for so long that I know his tactics, know his lies._

 _He tells me to go with Ginze, and I follow his number one lackey. I always thought Ginze was a sicko and that thought doesn't change as we get into a car, drive some ways through the city, and he tells me to follow him into the alley behind Cimmer Street._

 _They don't think I'm really this stupid do they?_

 _But maybe I'm even underestimating them. Maybe they know that Mello likely knows about my failure too, but they really do want to keep him around so badly that they will risk his possible future betrayal. Though I know that when he knows I'm dead, he won't dare betray them...and it will be better._

 _I'm thinking about Mello as we walk further into the alley, and I know as we progress further into the dark and damp lane that Ginze is going to do something, as he tenses and a hand slips into one of his pockets. I know there are no gangs back here, its actually the most abandoned street in this side of LA, as far as gangs are considered. Hence the lie, hence why I do know that this is the end for me._

 _And I don't do more then take a surprised step backwards when he turns on me, shoves me up against the brick wall of a dubious building, and firmly presses an obviously chloroform soaked cloth into my face. I inhale, fighting against my own instincts to squirm, and I try to convince myself its just a game, I'll come back with a restart button. Even though I know I really won't._

* * *

 _First the pounding in my head registered, followed by the dizziness, seconds before my memory flashed through me. Immediately I shot up from my position, lying...oddly, only to hit my head hard not three inches above where I was originally lying. My hands making it to my skull as I let out a groan, confusion and pain clouding my still foggy thoughts._

 _I tried to open my eyes only to realize they already were open -in yet another moment of confusion- before I got my best guess to as what happened and my hands suddenly went to the borders of the small space._

 _"W-no, no" I mumbled, my voice tinged with clear panic as I felt around more, and of course; with another slight shift my knees his the top, clanking on wood, and my boots hit the other end._

 _I stayed stock sill, breathing hard. It was cold, really damn cold, and that glint in Rod's eye flashed through my mind. I couldn't believe it, yet I could, it was so cruel that I could easily imagine them laughing their guts out about it._

 _They actually buried me alive, of all things, and I started to cry, tears running down my cheeks helplessly. Why the hell did this have to happen like this?! I wanted to die to save Mello, but I'll be in here for days of suffering before it happens. What is it, like fourteen days before a person can die of starvation? That's the minimum, thats not including water and the fact that I would probably piss myself in here before a week! Not to mention withdrawal from smoking,_ god _._

 _A familiar helpless feeling welled in my guts, like when Mello would be mad at me those few times, or like when social services would move me around as a kid. My thoughts were racing, and I just wanted out of here right now. I wanted Mello back, I wanted a chance to start that job over again. I wanted a chance to stop being so damn cocky about my hacking skills. I just wanted out, and before I knew it I was helplessly clawing at the borders of the box, slivers making it into my nails without my notice._

 _Everything was ruined, because I had failed. I ruined my life and I ruined Mello's, I wanted Rod to die a horrible and painful death. I wanted Mello to kill him brutally. But I knew Mello would get in trouble for that and would surely be killed in correspondence, so I immediately regretted the thought._

 _What could have been hours later I finally calmed down, and was left to stare at the dark cold emptiness of the coffin, my thoughts receding to the back of my mind. I supposed I was probably exhausted too, having not slept in three days, plus the effects of chloroform._

 _Minutes, hours, days. I didn't really know at that point, I knew I hurt and ached everywhere, I was hungry and my mouth was dry. My eyes even hurt from near constant crying, and I couldn't even tell if I had slept at all. Imagine if I had only been in here a minute? If there was a hell, it would surely be like this. Not knowing day to night, eyes open to closed, awake to asleep -and I knew it was only in my head, but I felt like the oxygen in here was slowly dissipating. Or was it? I guess that was possible..._

 _I wondered how long it would be until beetles started to eat their way into here...would I be alive at that point? would Mello come to rescue me?_

 _But I shoved that thought away, because there is no way he could._

 _Suddenly I heard something though, and I jolted. The faintest sounds of voices, that caused me for but a second to think that Mello had indeed figure out where I was and that he was stupidly digging for me. But I didn't recognize the voices, they were foreign, even if it held a British accent familiar to Mello's._

 _I strained to hear, my breath picking up in what could only be anxiety, but I couldn't tell apart any of the words, just that there were definitely two voices. I didn't know what was happening at that point, and I couldn't find a reasonable explanation either. The mafia wouldn't bother, Mello couldn't have, nothing else fit._

 _Then a loud smack sounded atop the wooden casket, and my eyes widened, meanwhile I could finally pick up some words, if only because they were spoken louder this time._

 _"A! Bloody hell, be careful"_

 _"Sorry?"_

 _"You're an idiot" A scraping sound, definitely of a shovel shifting more dirt away._

 _"But I'm a genius"_

 _"Don't care, so am I. Here, help me with this.." Then the wood at the side of my coffin started to ply apart, and I tensed up even more, my stomach stirring uneasily. I didn't know what to think with the playful banter of these two, and I was, put plainly, scared._

 _Then fresh air, like heaven, and blinding light that I immediately moved to deflect. Followed by a dumbfounded "What the fuck?" coming from one of the people above me._

 _I moved my arm, peering through my hooded eyes and straining to see in the new level of lighting. The site that I was met with included a black haired, very pale, and all dressed in black man. With a cap covering most of his face, but not hiding the prominently frowning lips._

 _It took me a minute to register what was probably the person the second voice had come from, who from what I could tell seemed to be a teen. Light brown hair, dressed the same as the first, but only a beanie pulling back his hair and nothing to cover his face. His expression was purely dumbfounded, shocked and probably just about as frightened as I had come to be._

 _"Um.." The sound escaped my lips before I could comprehend it, and in response the black haired one pulled his hat up a little, revealing a shockingly familiar face._

 **Current date, Matt's view:**

I Stared at his sleeping form, while B and Light leaned against the walls to my room, looking on at our scene with concern. The kind of concern that is terribly contradicting, I know. They know about Mello however much I have stayed hush about it in the past, and they know what he means to me, at least a little. But they are worried because he was sneaking in here, he was trying to place wiretaps and camera's in our base so that he could catch us...

I should have known that it was him when it first became apparent that someone was catching onto us, after all who else could have known that we were associated with Beyond? Who else would have gone about catching us like that?

Nontheless Light and B were also worried about what he is going to do when he wakes up, but I don't care right now.

The question is why is Mello in LA? Why? The mafia is surely after him, and I know he has connections and all, but why would he risk getting caught by them? After the base exploded in 2016 I knew he was alive, I dragged him to the hospital myself after all...and then he went off the radar. I can only assume that he found his way to England to work for L, considering how quickly he got out of the hospital.

But why is he here, especially with how dangerous it is? It just doesn't make any sense, why would he be working on our robberies as a case? Did he somehow find out that I'm alive? But when he caught sight of me earlier, he was clearly surprised, that expression...I can only say that it tore me apart, it was like he was seeing a ghost...I guess I am one to him.

"Matt?"

I lifted my gaze from Mello's passed out form at B's familiar voice, and gave him an inquiring look.

"What are you going to do when he wakes up?" He simply asked, and in reaction I averted my gaze slightly.

"I don't know B..I didn't know Mells when he was a detective, I can't say whether he would..." Would Mello really still arrest us? Surely I could convince him not to, as the situation is a little different than a simple robbery. And the fact that its me. Shit, what is his reaction going to be when he wakes up and sees me alive? Maybe I should just leave...

No, that wouldn't work.

Light spoke up after a second "After he wakes up we can leave you two to talk alone, but don't let him call anybody or anything okay? Don't trust him, you haven't seen him in years" He chipped in logically, and it suited him perfectly to say that. Always so technical.

I nodded in response, and shifted in my chair, eyes going back to Mello. I raised a hand to flick his cheek, leaving a tiny white mark for a few seconds. "Wake up idiot" I murmured, my voice sounding distinctly unamused despite the tiny jab. Then the room fell into silence again, and I closed my eyes with a sigh.

A few seconds later I heard the faint rustle of sheets, followed by a barely audible whine, and immediately my eyes snapped open to see Mello staring a me through hooded eyes -Gods I missed those eyes. Cerulean blue, and he looks just as beautiful, even with that scar. It just added to his personality, he worked with it so well.

Light came up beside Mello, and without a word took a flashlight to his eyes. Mello just stayed still while Light did a check on his head, and anything else that could have been damaged; his eyes locked onto mine, and straying to B and Light twice. Just like the old Mello, he didn't flinch even once as his head was prodded and poked, it almost made me smile. Almost.

I gave Light a questioning look as he withdrew from his checkup, and he shrugged dismissively, confirming the lack of a concussion as he went back to his place beside B. I noticed Mello's gaze on them right away, that one that familiarly said 'Get out, now'.

"Could you guys leave us alone to talk?" I told them, complying with Mello's silent request. B nodded and left quickly, followed by Light, and soon Mello and I were left in the silence of my nearly empty bedroom. All it contained were the many game consoles piled all over the floors, which obviously told Mello that this was my room, as he sat up with a bit of trouble and his eyes drifted across the floor before returning to me.

We stared each other in the eyes for what felt like several long minutes, painful minutes, before he opened his mouth. "Well what the hell do I do now?"

I almost flinched because he said it so bluntly, like I was just a stranger, I realized then that this wasn't going to be some heartfelt reunion. Though I suppose it was expected.

 **Mello's view:**

He didn't like that, clearly, and I could tell he withheld a flinch at the words. But I didn't care as I took him in up close like this after two years of no contact whatsoever, meanwhile battling a faint headache.

Unlike his old striped attire, he was wearing a plain black longsleeve. Along with ratty jeans that significantly weren't ironed; like he used to have them, making them appear striped too. His hair was a mess, clearly not having been cut by someone experienced(me) for a long time. His freckles were gone completely, which wasn't a surprise as they were slowly fading when I had last seen him.

But the appearance wasn't what was actually bothering me; there was a look in his eyes now, something different from when I had known him before. He was still Matt, clearly, but I could tell that he had changed in the two years that we hadn't seen each other.

Just as well, when I had known he was dead just hours before, I was upset, depressed and heartbroken. But now I just felt angry, I didn't know why, why I wasn't pulling him into my arms and telling him how much I had missed him, but I didn't feel like it. In fact, I felt like pushing him forcefully out of the room. This..game console filled room, that's otherwise empty of any life whatsoever.

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes, trying to look intimidating, but it failed, he was way too unsettled.

"I mean, I should be finding a phone and getting all of you thrown behind iron bars" My tone was bitter, and I saw an immediate reaction. How he swallowed thickly, how his eyes fluttered shut for a second in frustration, holding back tears. That reminded me of the old Matt, and I felt but an ounce of relief.

"Mells...I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to be like this, I- I don't know what to say. Its all my fault, and now your here and I have no idea what to-"

"Oh shut the fuck up Matt!" I snapped, loudly, but quiet enough so as not to be heard to anybody outside. It wasn't his fault, accidents happen, and thats all that happened, it was just a bigger accident. But grave robberies? He got involved in something like this? What the hell am I going to do now?

He withdrew completely, and suddenly I had that feeling, the one were I just wanted to pull him to my chest and tell him its all okay. But I didn't want to, I still felt only irritation towards him.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled, causing me to feel an array of conflicted emotions. He was clearly feeling very helpless, but it didn't stop me from nearly snapping again.

"Stop saying sorry, I don't care. Now I have to figure out what the hell I am doing because of this, I still have a case to do-"

"You can't arrest everyone!" He quickly straightened out in his seat, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Most of these people are my friends now, criminals yea, but its not like its their fault. If you capture them their sentence will be extended, when most of them were trying to get out of it in the first place. Just leave them alone, resign. You have the power to do that right, Mells?"

I dismissed the nickname for now, it didn't bother me as much as it could have. Something was odd about that statement as it registered in me though, 'not their fault'? They are criminals that are willingly..wait.

Something popped up at the back of my head, and several things clicked together there. My mind started racing, shifting into what could be best described as 'detective mode' as I perceived what Matt had just said.

 _'These criminals didn't come here willingly did they? Two years ago Antonio was pulling people out of prison, and setting them up in the black market. I had placed that as a possibility before, that these robberies and Antonio had a connection, but could it really be? It wouldn't be far fetched to say that Antonio searched out BB because of his fame, but how would he keep them here? They have no choice? Is he blackmailing them with the fact that they are escaped prisoners so that they will work for him?...'_

"Do you work for Antonio?"

Matt looked completely and utterly stunned at that, but he nodded slowly, making my thought process speed rocket.

 _'Antonio is keeping them all here against their will, Matt probably as well because Antonio is connected with the mafia, and the mafia wants Matt. Why would Antonio want them to do this though, why the black market? Which is one of the cheapest and most unsecured ways to make money. That doesn't make sense, but if the mafia is included, and there is a whole train of criminals working for Antonio, Antonio must have a reason so there must be...'_

"Matt give me my phone" I demanded, sitting up completely now and trying to stand up, immediately Matt followed though, catching me as I stumbled on my previously forgotten injured leg. I pushed him away, earning that abandoned puppy look from him, but I simply flopped back down onto the mattress again.

"Matt, phone, now"

He looked at me hesitantly, but at the stone cold expression I gave him, he complied uneasily.

"Alright, alright, here-"

He pulled the device out of his pocket and handed it to me, rather reluctantly(They probably told him not to give it to me), and I snatched it up immediately, typing in the enter code and clicking a heavily passworded contact. As the line started to ring, I spoke up again to Matt.

"Are there in any wiretaps in this room?"

Matt was staring a me with a worried expression, like I held his life in my hands, but he just shook his head and I averted my eyes from him, trusting him as the other line picked up.

"M?"

"Near, do you know of Antonio?" Straight to business, despite the fact that Matt's gaze was bothering me; emotions catching up as the situation only now started to sink in.

There was a slight shuffle, signifying to me that I had caught Near's attention. "Yes, L and I have taken notice of his movements as of late"

I'm definitely not wrong then. "I need to talk to both you and L, this is important"

* * *

 **AN: And here the plot will just begin to pick up, tell me what you think so far. Seriously, if you don't I swear I'll...molest you? I don't have any worthwhile threats today, clearly.**

 **~Blue - Click that little button below, you know you want to.**


	6. Alliance

"Alright, one moment Mello" From there the line was put on hold, and Matt's questioning gaze made me look up again. Clearly he wanted an explanation, his expression saying; 'Why are you getting L into this?' even though I was sure already he knew the answer.

I took in a shallow breath, before I supplied him with a simple explanation of what was happening.

"Considering what you said a bit ago, Antonio seems to have made a deal with the mafia as well as something bigger, something that I'm not sure of what it is exactly, but from what I have been hearing L needs to hear about it"

He took that in for a moment, shifting in his seat slightly. A movement which told me that he knew more than he had told me, then he shook his head before meeting my gaze again, and it took a lot to hold it with a neutral expression.

"You're right about that, but do you really want to start something with him?"

I scoffed lightly at that "I guess you don't know, but Antonio hasn't been actually caught with enough proof to actually convict him for anything, ever. We know he has been running around for years, and a lot of people have been trying to catch him, but he keeps his name off of everything that he does. So with this little thing here; we might actually be able to convict him"

"Oh" With that he looked away, biting his lip and bouncing his knee slightly. It was a clear sign of nervousness, which was reasonable, but I didn't get to think about it before the line was back on.

"Is it secure where you are, Mello?"

Of course L would ask that first thing, even is it was me. "Its fine, but I need to get straight to this L" I took a deep breath "You're aware of my movements all the way up to two days ago, but I never mentioned Antonio's name to you." L stayed silent, edging my explanation on "Rick, one of my old associates from the mafia brought Antonio up in conversation when I was trying to find a lead on BB -when all I had was a photograph of him. Rick told me that Antonio had been bringing criminals up in the black market, and I had at the time found the notion relating to the robberies, but only on a hunch"

Matt was looking at me with slightly widened eyes, and I don't think he even realized it, too surprised by how I came across BB, and probably wondering how I got a hold of a photo as well.

I continued anyways. "I found out BB's location yesterday, and I snuck into their base..things went wrong, Matt's...Matt's alive. I'm in their base right now, safe as far as I can tell. Matt knows something about Antonio and hasn't quite told me yet, and I don't know much but I do know so far; that two years ago Antonio started rooting up criminals for a business plan of some sort, placing them in the black market. Matt had just told me something though, and I can only assume a little further. Antonio has all of those other criminals trapped under him with the threat of the law, if they try to get away he gets the law sent onto them. Matt as well, because the mafia thinks he is dead, and Antonio has connections with them"

I heard the crackle of what could only be pop rocks on the other end, earning a throb of annoyance from me, before he responded.

"Excellent Mello"

"Go on" I knew he had more to say than that, and I was impatient at this point.

"Hmm, is Matt in the room right now?"

"Yes"

"Can you put the phone on speaker?" He drawled rather carelessly, procuring a raised eyebrow from me, but I complied, and L obviously noticed right away as he promptly spoke up again. This time to Matt, who had earned himself an expression of mild bewilderment on his face.

"Hello Matt, how are you?"

"Fine?" It came out as more of a question.

"That'll do I suppose...Matt, will you answer a variety of my questions honestly?"

Matt had never met L, had only heard fond words from me once and awhile, and has otherwise known L as more of a legend than anything. So fittingly, he looked intimidated by the robotic voice. He nodded his head though, before cluing in and letting a 'Yes' pass his lips.

"Lovely, Mello's deductions are correct, as far as your knowledge goes?"

"Y-yea, they are"

"Alright, what does Antonio get out of this deal that he has made with all of you, BB included?" Matt opened his mouth, before L interrupted him. "And yes, I do know that you aren't supposed to disclose this.. obviously, but we both know, as equal minds, that if you don't disclose the information I can easily arrest all of you anyways. You're best move right now is to play both sides and let L, the detective, and Antonio work this out, whilst you let the storm pass and assist me in the meanwhile. Okay?"

Matt nodded, looking if only a little more sure of himself "I know that. Though I don't know much about what Antonio gets out of having us here, or any of the others. Rumor is he lost a lot of money three years ago, and is using what we make to skyrocket another business link of his. I guess...well, there are six others besides us, and five of them are drug plants, the other a weaponry. I have no clue what else is in this, just that whoever Antonio picks up doesn't really have a choice but to work for him"

"Thank you Matt, that information has put together a few of loose ends I had"

Matt stayed silent in response, while a slurp could be heard over the camera. I did as well, avoiding Matt's occasionally flickering gaze and waiting for L's conclusion. We didn't have to wait too long.

"As I'm sure you know, Antonio is impossible to convict of any crimes. And even I haven't been able to find anything on him since I was hired to catch him a couple of years ago, I have found his location several times, a few odd contacts, things that he is definitely involved in, but nothing incriminating enough. I have kept an eye out, but I haven't had to seriously look into him as of yet either. Now...This is clearly proof of his illegal movements, which is lucky. Matt, will you work with me on this case?"

"I.." He hesitated, but with a glance to me, thoughts that I couldn't read going through his head, he complied. "Yea, I'll do whatever you need" I didn't like that, the fact that I'm so obviously the reason for his compliance. And I didn't even know why.

"Alright, I have more information that I should tell you and Mello, but for now I need a little help on your side before I tell you. Matt, can you use your computer systems and a code from Mello to connect to me?"

"Yea"

"Good. Now I of course know what you are going to say Mello, but Matt, can you ask any of your trusted coworkers to be in on this as well?"

I stayed silent, despite L's jab, as Matt paused in consideration for a few seconds.

"I know they wouldn't report me to Antonio if I asked them. They have common sense, so I can see" He eventually settled on, earning an agreeable sound from L's computerized voice.

"I want you to do that, and set your system up to connect to me, I know of your skills so I don't doubt that you can keep Antonio from finding out. Just as well, I promise that with your compliance any criminal charges against you and your coworkers will be erased. Antonio is currently more important of a threat. That is all, contact me in a few minutes"

Then the line went dead.

Matt stayed stock still as I tucked the phone back into my pocket, him clearly running all of this through his head and processing it. Meanwhile -now that L had given me a direction and hung up- my thoughts went to Matt. What he is doing here, what now? How did he survive? What are his feelings, what's going through the fuckers head? Not to mention I hadn't seen him in years, and I wondered if I even knew him anymore. Though some of his ticks that I had seen in the last few moments clearly stated that I at least still know him a little bit.

But.. I couldn't bear to talk to him right now. And I was confused as hell about this..this situation. My lack of control made me angry, terribly so. I didn't know what to think, so in frustration I stood up, this time minding what I had now noticed to be last night's bullet wound wrapped in bandages on my leg. That brunette man -The Japanese one- must have bandaged it, as he had also checked me over when I woke up. That thought, as I stood up on wobbly legs and caught Matt's attention, also accompanied the notion that my head hurt. A lot.

I rubbed at the slight bump there, not liking the bruised feeling at all, but dismissing it as I looked at Matt, who was staring at me painfully from his rather shabby seat.

L was right too about what I thought of his command, what the hell was he thinking asking Matt's partners in crime to help with this case? L had to have a screw loose, to think that they are trustworthy. The notion that L had that thought in his head at all, made me worried. I would have to keep an eye on everything, L or not, he really had to have missed something if he thought that that was smart...

Dismissing the line of thought, I glared at Matt.

"Well? We have to hurry this up"

He jolted slightly, signaling to me that he was deep in thought about something, as his green eyes lost their previous vacant look.

"I..." He seemed to trip over his tongue, and he took a short puff of breath, whilst shoving his hands into his pockets and meeting my eyes again. "You don't...me and you?"

Ah, of course. And I didn't want to think about that, so I responded in a clipped tone. "I don't have a fucking clue Matt, and I don't want to think about it. Case first" And with that I limped out of the room, cringing at the unsteadiness of my pace. I promptly entered the hallway outside and paused as Matt caught up with me, giving me an uneasy look, before he sighed and began to lead me down the left of the hall, figuring I didn't know where I was.

I didn't, really, but I caught on quick. Blueprints remember?

* * *

Along the way to what he eventually told me was the 'Hacking quarters', he popped into a room and told someone to find 'B', 'A', 'Misa' and 'Light, and tell them to go to the aforementioned room. I quickly gathered that Matt had been here for a long time along the fairly lengthy trip, with how easily he made his way through several turns towards the room. Matt had never been good with keeping track of directions, so that fact attested to it.

The room was empty when we arrived, and Matt promptly got to work on a computer, briefly waving for me to sit down on a couch near the door and asking me for the code.

I didn't sit, and this earned a chuckle from Matt while I leaned against his computer desk, peeking carefully at what he was doing as I explained the sequence of numbers that L used.

"Checking to see if I'm betraying L, now?" He mumbled later as I was watching the screen, amusement in his tone which caused me to scowl and glare at the now closed door to the room. My thoughts had wandered to Matt, and I was actually zoning out. Cursing myself, and god, I latched my gaze onto the door handle and proceeded to wait for the 'group'.

Matt didn't even turn around as four people entered and closed the door behind themselves; apparently being to busy rapidly typing in codes with experienced fingers. My gaze flickered to them immediately though, as I took in the group.

Front and foremost was BB, messy hair, black clothing and faint bags under his eyes included. He certainly looked more casual then when I had seen him in the bar; but I had already seen him earlier so I didn't pay him that much mind. Though I did take note to the fact that the shirt he wore was identical to the one Matt had on, which raised a question mark.

Closely behind him was a short brunette, best described as looking Irish. Really Irish, and simply dressed in a pair of green cargo shorts, a t-shirt for some sort of band and some sandals. Though, any other of his features were ignored for two facts, or rather three. The way he stood so closely behind BB being very noticeable, followed by the fact that he looked like a teen, though he definitely wasn't quite _that_ young.

The thing that really threw me off though, was the bandage on his arm..about where I had shot that robber the night before. We exchanged a look as he caught sight of me, and I can't say what my expression was, hopefully blank, but his was of weary fright. I didn't feel bad really, it was just a gunshot wound, but gods did he have a quilt tripping look..

I averted my eyes to to chestnut haired man beside him, quickly placing him as the one from before because of the Japanese features. I took in the khakis and black sweater, along with the clearly intelligent look he gave me, and moved along to the scantily clad girl shortly behind him. Nothing much could be said about her, she was clearly a ditz, with the way she gave me a frightful look.

This wasn't really what I expected at all, though I didn't know what I did. Old men, haggard murderers? Matt wouldn't hang out with those people, he was too intelligent and plain smart.

 _'Dismiss that thought, we're not thinking about Matt's attractive qualities right now.'_

"What's going on Matt?" BB spoke up, eyeing me with what could only be distrust as Matt clicked a few more keys and spun around in his chair.

"A lot is going on, it would be best to let Mello explain" With that he cast me a gaze, a question under it, confirming, and moving on; and leaving me with full command.

I easily slid into a leadership role, years of practice aiding me to hide any insecurities in the moment. As well, while I didn't know if I could trust these people, I would simply keep and eye on them. I didn't have much else for a choice in the matter.

"I assuming you all know of Antonio, and know that I have been assigned your case" I earned a grudging nod from Beyond, while notably, the Japanese man looked simply interested. So I continued. "I am currently working under L, and I called him after Matt told me something of interest, and now this case has changed direction. Simply put, L wants us to contact him in a few minutes, and for the case's sake we need your cooperation to catch Antonio"

The response was pretty well immediate; "Why the hell would we help you, only for you to most likely put us back in jail? We're not complete idiots, we're not going to just follow L's word and trust it like that" BB spat the words, and I raised an eyebrow at him, noting in the back of my mind that he had also known L in person once upon a time.

"Not a complete idiot? Care for some percentages BB?" I remarked, smirking as he bristled at the taunt, before I continued "No, you don't seem to realize how much of an enemy to the world Antonio is, and how much blood is on his hands. So in compliance for your lot helping out here, L will give you a free pass. All crimes erased, am I clear?" I raised an eyebrow at them, and Matt took over as various expressions crossed their faces. BB looked angry, A looked weary, Japanese one looked contemplative and well..interested, and ditz looked confused.

Matt pitched in; "While we are technically under hold by Antonio, we are by L too now. We're just pawns, if you want to put it this way. I guess..I'm not sure what to think, but by helping someone as powerful as L, we could get out of this easily. L also has no reason to lie when it comes to us five..." he trailed off, uncomfortable at BB's expression, which was easily noted as annoyed.

The ravenette expectedly spoke up, "L is just a liar, there is no way he would do that, he has no _real_ reason".

The Japanese man stepped forward after a second of silence, probably also moving away from ditsy girl's gasp on him on purpose. It didn't take much to read the situation there.

"I don't know L, unlike B, but I do know that we have two choices. Side with Antonio, or side with L...Can I call you Mello?" He confirmed, holding out a hand to me as he walked forwards more. The action was too polite for a grave robber, telling me that this guy was clearly the master of manipulation, so I blatantly ignored the gesture.

"Yes" I replied.

He nodded, smoothly withdrawing the hand without even an offended twitch.

"I'm Light, and I'm with you on this. If only because I'm curious about working with L, and would love to have the experience" He turned to BB, "Either way, we are betraying one side, and with Matt on Mello's side -Which we all know that that is an unspoken fact- L is bound to win" How very...logical, I don't like this guy already, he's too...analytical.

BB shared a look with his Brunette shadow boy at that, and then shrugged, a clear change in his mood raking over; which I found borderline creepy, and I worked with creeps almost daily. What's expected though from a murderer like himself, and a Wammy's genius?

"I'll work with him I guess" And the ditz, clearly not wanting to be left behind, nodded enthusiastically.

In response Matt grinned. "I knew you guys wouldn't leave me behind, lets get to it then" He is still so loyal to me, I guess it really was unspoken that he would follow me no matter what...Shit?

* * *

I was sitting on the armrest of the couch when L began to talk, and I just absorbed the information as conversation passed between the group and the coded laptop sitting in Matt's lap -while Matt protected the signal on his computer.

L singled out each and every one of them for a few minutes, making an uncomfortable scene for them as he apparently ran their faces through a system on his side, and told them all of their identities. Beyond Birthday as previously known; Aden Applebarm going by A, being the brown haired boy and found on the streets years ago by BB; Misa Amane, model since the age of 13 and caught for a scandal in the porn industry; and Light Yagami from a missing persons case in Japan three years ago.

L threw random facts at all of them, earning various looks of shock discomfort and disdain. I noticed the tactic easily, make them feel like he knows everything about them so they feel indebted to him. It was barely fifteen minutes that it took him to do that, and soon he began telling us about the case.

"Antonio is his only name and most likely an alias. His existence popped up around 19 years ago in the underworks, and since then he has disrupted several companies, been included in various scams and ruined several law units. No one has been able to find proof that it was actually him though, preventing the FBI or anybody else to actually search him out for questioning. He keeps his plate clean" L's filtered voice sounded clearly bored, but that didn't last long as he let that sink in a little, and then jumped right into it.

"Now I didn't have much before now, but after figuring out that you in the black market are lackeys of his I was able to trace some lines. Tell me if this sounds right; BB was found first and was kidnapped, for lack of better word. You were shown the plans and slowly Antonio continued collecting criminals for your business -you of course were given the choice of which business you wanted to run. And if you were to betray Antonio, or keep extra funds for yourself then your identity and information would be publicized for the law.

"There are six other branches similar to yours, the heads being notorious crime bosses and murderers. Five of those deal drugs and sell to the mafia. You yourselves, as well as the other single branch that deals weaponry, sell in the black market, and whatever funds you make go to Antonio. You don't know what Antonio does with the money though, and why the arrangement is like so.

"On another note, before Matt came along you were lacking in resources to follow through with your robberies efficiently. This had gotten you in a bit of trouble with Antonio as you didn't make much money for him at the time. Matt had prior connections to Mash, so he was able to make a deal with the head honcho for guns and ammo at a very cheap price. You sold these on a separate site and the funds started rolling in, giving you enough money to rob your graves easier. Yes?"

All of them looked shocked, and they nodded slowly. I was even a little surprised, but only a little bit, because after all I was just plain used to it.

"How the hell did you figure all of that out?" BB mumbled, looking at the laptop patronizingly. Light frowned at BB, but didn't say anything after for a short pause. Some sounds rattled around on L's line before crunching was heard, and he replied.

"Deductive reasoning and lots of small pieces of information, N helped. Now further on, I need your help, and I will of course fax you everything that I know so far, later. I can only say for now that whatever Antonio is up to with your involvement, is because he lost a lot of money a few years ago. And that he has also been in Canada for a reason that is probably involved. I have found that he has had a lot of contact with the mafia too, mainly within the years that you started your robberies. Otherwise I don't know _much_ more, and more snooping around has to be done. Does anybody have anything to say, or add, perhaps?"

A contemplative pause, before Light spoke up "Why are you working with criminals like us when you could easily hire somebody else?" The question earned a look from Misa, one that almost said 'Why do you care?' and for a reason I couldn't comprehend, showed jealousy.

L could be heard opening a box on his end as he responded, "Why do you think, Light-Kun?"

Light raised an eyebrow at the nickname, and the others clearly picked it up as well, but he simply took a collective moment to respond. "I would figure that it has something to do with Mello and Matt, as we all know they have history, but even then why not get someone to sneak Mello out of here and then take us out?" He paused, clearly not done "I gather that you have no qualms with breaking the law, considering you said we would get a new slate if we helped you; so it wouldn't be a bother to you to take Matt as well. By process of elimination, I think you're bored and don't really care about the law at all, this is fun, and you wanted something new. So you wanted to work with us for the thrill, maybe we are even relatable to you somehow"

Silence, L didn't say a thing, and the only thing that could be heard was the by now familiar sound of a cookie being chewed.

"L?" Misa eventually spoke up, and that finally stopped the awkward crunching filled silence.

"Mello, I would like you to stay at Clinton warehouse with Matt for now, it would be easiest and I'm sure it can be arranged. Light, send me your fax number so I can get these files over to you, otherwise I would like everyone to do their best to find anything possible on Antonio before 7am; when I want you to contact me next...BB, do you have the means to contact him?"

Light definitely noticed the lack of 'Kun' at the end of his name, though I wasn't sure anybody else caught it, the fact that L dodged Light's deduction that way being much more apparent. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell that was, and settled my mind to inquire L about it later, dismissing the fact that L knew their location as well, Because he had most certainly tracked my phone. BB responded with an affirmative, and L continued on.

"Alright, that could be useful, but for now we'll put it on hold, we won't need to call yet. Also, I don't want Antonio noticing anything so as I'm sure you already know, do continue robbing graves. That is all for today, contact me later" There was pause, then then a clearly frustrated tone, despite the modified voice "Matt, disconnect me please, you've trapped my signal"

"Oh..sorry" Matt had zoned out apparently, which I hadn't noticed because I was paying to much attention to L, and he quickly proceeded to type a few codes into the computer before the laptop went blank.

The sudden reminder of Matt's existence made my chest hurt, a feeling I very much disliked. I would be spending time around him too andits not like I could leave and avoid him now, thanks to L's request. Though it didn't really surprise me, it was indeed much more convenient for me stay here.

With a sigh I stood up, catching Matt's attention and earning a few concerned looks from the others to be cast in my direction. I realize how much I intimidated most people, and it seemed that only BB wasn't bothered by my presence. Light was only a little, though it was more of a reading look he gave me.

"We need to get to work then" I stated to the silent group, and gave a questioning and vaguely commanding look towards Matt. He nodded, standing up from his seat as well. The others soon followed as Matt spoke up.

"We do need to make some sales, so A, how about you put together something with Tony and Misa? And then Light, B, Mello and I can get on this?"

A nodded, grabbing Misa's hand and dragging her out the door, shortly followed by Light and BB. Matt seemed about to follow, but then he stopped in the doorway, looked back at me, and I knew what he was going to do emmediately. He briefly stuck his head out the doorway, told Light and BB that he would be with them in a bit, and then he turned back to me, not a semblance of nervousness apparent; and if I wasn't feeling suddenly claustrophobic I would have snapped at him about wasting time. Instead I just stared at the -admittedly still attractive- redhead, my face struggling to stay blank.

He noticed this.

"Mello, don't do that. Please, I'm sorry. Can we just talk?"

I snorted, averting my eyes from his gaze as I forced myself to stay irately stubborn. "No, I don't want to talk to you, there is a case to do, and I want it over with" That's not true, I was scared of him. The change, the fact that I wondered if I should still love him after this, I almost felt pressured in that prospect. As well, he's the one who didn't even bother to contact me all those years, and though somewhere in the back of my head I realized how much I wished for him back in these last two years, I couldn't help but feel that I wished that this hadn't happened. How much I wanted him dead again.

It was a terribly contradicting thought, I didn't like contradictions, and the fact that I was being so hard headed about it made me feel sick to my stomach. Simply, if I tried to point it out, I felt betrayed.

He pulled his goggles away from his eyes, and I simply couldn't look away once he did that. Every semblance of my plain avoidance disappearing, only to be replaced by a weakly angry feeling. I glared at him as he spoke next.

"You don't understand Mello, I still love you, and I did it for you. I don't even know why you are so mad, but-"

"I don't understand? I think thats you, and I don't want to talk right now. So just fucking leave it" I growled the words, and predictably his composure crumbled. Matt had never been able to stay stubbornly dominant when it came to my anger, always reverting back to his naturally submissive nature. He opened his mouth several times like a fish, trying to form but a word, but he was at a loss. I was too, I just wouldn't admit it, and I simply tried walking past him towards the door -only to have my wrist gripped in his hand and be pulled back to face him. That was new, he'd never done something like that to me before, he was usually like a puppy, and I couldn't help but think that the puppy may have grown into a dog in the past two years without me.

My eyes met his again and I slowly looked down at the wrist that he was gripping. Anger suddenly boiled in me as I looked back up at him again, and it wasn't like before, I actually felt like punching him now. No one, not even Matt, should try to trap me like that.

"Matt" I knew how deadly my voice was, it was the voice that I used when I was prepared to shoot somebody.

His expression turned stony, "No Mello, you can't walk away, I'm the one who almost died for you. Don't you even try to put it into your head that that is fair"

 _'He's guilt tripping me, what the hell'._ I stared at him for a second blankly, before violently ripping my hand out of his grasp and letting some pent up words let loose. "Don't even try that! You're the one who walked away when you left me to deal with your fucking absence, I fucking almost killed myself! You're the one who needs to get through your head he meaning of fair, because the fact that you never even tried to find me, is the worst possible thing you could have done!"

I took a step away from him, the words were snarled, and he was staring at me with wide eyes now. I could feel tears on my cheeks, but I didn't care. Instead I stormed out of there, leaving Matt more stunned then he had ever been in his life, and he deserved it.

* * *

I spent the next several hours fuming by the wall outside of the building, wishing desperately for a chocolate bar for most of it, and willing the now pounding pain in my leg to go away. I had stomped on it without even noticing as I had left the building in a dwindling rage. A rage that turned into frustration and, as much as I didn't want to admit it; heartbreak.

I missed Matt, and above chocolate, I wanted comfort at that point. But the person in there was no comfort to me, I couldn't rant to him, or tell him how much his words hurt, or cling to him for dear sanity. I had to stay away from him, and his hurtful presence. I wanted him dead again, things wouldn't have happened like this if it wasn't for Matt.

But just as those thoughts bothered my mind again, I remembered my conclusion from a few nights before. How if I hadn't befriended Matt I would have been no better than a sicko at the top of the mafia. It gave me a pause, it made me a little angry, but I knew what it was, despite the rampant emotions going through me; he's still the love of my life.

Then I remembered the case, and I remembered that I was going to put this before Matt. Even though it wasn't something I had set in stone, it was a passing thought that stuck.

I was being childish I knew, by standing out there. However infuriated and saddened I really was, I was wasting time. I had already wasted time by being knocked out for what I found out to be six hours. 7pm to 1am. Apparently L nor this group had a semblance for normal sleeping patterns, as it wax now just bordering on 3am.

I huffed, begrudgingly making up my mind and going back inside to find somewhere to do work.

* * *

After I got inside and found the others in the office room from the evening before, I hid my inner turmoil from them while we all worked to find anything we could. The more time that passed though, the more I found myself staring at random ends of my own computer screen in a half daze. And Eventually, deciding that I wouldn't be finding anything at the moment, I abruptly stood up, pointedly avoiding the curious gases aimed my way as I left the room. I at least remembered the way to Matt's room, and as much as I didn't want to be in there, I needed a bed to sleep on.

The second my head hit the pillow I fell into a half doze, but it didn't go anything further than that, much to my frustration. My thoughts were clouded with Matt. Matt, Matt, Matt and more Matt. It hurt, it hurt so much more than I was used to. People aren't supposed to come back from the dead, people aren't supposed to have to deal with the love of their lives having been falsely dead for two years.

Any feelings I had slowly developed into what I could only assume was depression, as I realized how fucked up the situation was. My exhaustion also, only turned into a muted fogginess that wouldn't move on to sleep, as my mind kept racing. Every few seconds I found my eyes opening, hoping to see something else beside cracked cement walls -I don't know what-, but there they would be. And this cold empty room.

Eventually I settled to get up and walk around, getting infuriatingly frustrated of the empty feeling of the cold room, and I left in a bit of a weak stumble. It would have been better to just get some sleep, but that certainly wasn't working. As I began to walk through the halls, I quickly noticed that some lights that were on before were off, and in curiosity I checked my phone, to find that it was 5am now. Two hours until we would be expected to call L...and dammit I really just needed sleep, lest I be a zombie come that time.

I already had a terrible sleep pattern consisting of three hours everyday, but I didn't want to waste the time to go back to that room. Instead I kept walking, my thoughts going blurry, and I couldn't even bring myself to be frustrated at that point either by what I figured was the same struggle with insomnia that L had.

The clacking of keys eventually caught my attention, and I clued into where I was; just outside of where we all had contacted L, in the hacking quarters. Curiosity dug into my gut at that, wondering vaguely if Matt was in there now, and I peeked into the dimly lit room.

At first I was confused, I didn't see anyone, but then my gaze cast towards the left side of the room and I my tired eyes on Matt. Hunched over on the floor, typing away at a laptop that sat on an array of milk crates, with various other cords and devices messily sprawled about.

I took a glance back towards the hallway, empty cold and dark, and I registered my fingers feeling stiff with that cold. Then I looked back at Matt, legs crossed as his back faced me, looking sullen despite that fact that I couldn't see his face.

My mind made up, I stepped int the room silently, and shuffled over towards Matt. I only caught his attention when I was inches away from him, and he jolted, feeling my presence as he turned to look at me. That look was pained as soon as he recognized my face in the dark, him having to adjust to the lighting of where I was standing in comparison to the computer screens near him.

"Mello?" He whispered worriedly once he took in my face, and I just shook my head and leaned down onto my knees beside him. I was still angry at him, the things he had done, but at this moment..I guess I just didn't want to bear being alone. Even if the only company I had was someone who I felt I despised at the time.

I looked him in the eyes, his expression most notably weary, and I hated it. Finally I sighed, and in a sluggish movement I shifted my position, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my head against his thigh, my nose pressed into his shirt. He smelled like cigarette's still, still familiarly Matt, and for tonight I settled to let my walls down around him, aware in the back of my head how helpless I must have looked. And..out of character to anybody who didn't know me. Badass, 27 years old, mean, intimidating, dressed in leather, brutally scarred and heavily armed. Yet there I was, snuggling into the warmth that was Matt, tired, emotionally and physically exhausted, and weary.

It crossed my mind that if my life had been different, less cruel, I would have really been a softy. I wouldn't have been forced to hide my rampant emotions, but the thought faded out as Matt's hand stroked my hair, and I fell into a deep and sound sleep. All of my worries gladly fading away as I left the oblivion of life.

* * *

 **AN: 7000 words, I don't know if thats good or bad. Anyways, you know the drill, review, follow, tell me what I need to know, what works and what doesn't. I'll edit this further tomorrow.**


	7. Lights

"-and for the most part Matt was able to hack into the other black market branches that are with us -the ones who deal drugs. The main thing we found it that Antonio is dealing drugs to the mafia from them, the mafia only, and that our money has been going to the making of those drugs" BB stated. Apparently that's what Matt was doing last night, hacking, while I had fallen asleep on him. And dammit I'm embarrassed about that- more than embarrassed, but I can't find a better word. I don't even want to look at him now, but it is kind of inevitable with the same set up as before so that we could connect to L.

"I imagined something of the sort" L mumbled, pausing for a second, before clearly coming to a conclusion. "What do you think..Mello?"

I blinked in surprise as he spoke to me, but quickly regained my senses, realizing disdainfully that I had no clue, having fallen asleep last night and not been looking at L's files like the others.

"I don't know"

"Why not?" It wasn't particularly patronizing, just curious.

"I had to sleep" I grumbled in response, and glared at the computer screen, knowing he could see me and just daring him to criticize me. If he did I would be rather tempted to just outright leave right then and there, with my currently tired out mood.

"Then Light, what do you suppose Antonio is doing by selling drugs to the mafia?"

Light seemed overly prepared to answer, almost eager. "The most reasonable conclusion is that to earn money he is circulating, I'm sure you know the tactic; he sells to the mafia here, the mafia brings the drugs to Canada, sells to one of Antonio's associates, and then they sell it for a higher price in Canada. We know that it is opium and crack that the other branches are dealing, by which are much less common in Canada, and therefore more expensive and with Antonio's movement there, that would be the best assumption"

"You are correct Light, or at least, it is indeed the most likely but we have no proof yet. We need to figure out where exactly in Canada Antonio is doing business, and as well, I am sure we are all still wondering what he is doing this for. Why did he need the money? I currently have Near looking into that, and once we know, I will have some acquaintances of mine work on that side. Has anybody found anything else?"

I didn't have anything, much to my chagrin, which left me feeling like a dead weight. Was I simply this distracted by Matt? So much so that I haven't come to a single conclusion on this, and my mind isn't working at its usual pace? I would have thought that with everything that has happened in the last day I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it, but at this point I'm forcing anything that I could possibly come up with.

Which is nothing.

Matt shifted, and I quickly registered that he was staring at me with a worried expression, before his gaze went to the screen in his lap.

"L, if Antonio is dealing to the mafia, and the mafia is taking those drugs to someplace of Antonio's in Canada, we can only assume that the place has to be in British Columbia, Vancouver most likely. Probably a dealer who is quite large, as the shipments portray, and deals in opium and crack. Of course there is the fact that the dealings might be separate, but taking that-" He turned to one of his computers, quickly typing something in, before he leaned away and nodded at the screen, while facing L to see. "One of these could be worth looking into"

On the screen lie three sites, all centered in BC. Of course..why hadn't I thought of it? Matt and I have access to basically all of the cartels in Canada and America, my mind really isn't working for me, but...I can help here, I don't think I'm the only one not thinking straight.

I stood up and went to a stack of papers beside Matt, quickly shifting though the information that L had sent us and looking for something specific. "In that case, I'm thinking Romasuticals should be taken a look into-" I pulled up a paper, that indeed showed movement in one of Antonio's proven bank accounts that are in BC, with a fax number on it that lead to an unidentified number from the area code of Roma. Just like I thought, I had seen this last night, and it came back to me just then. "-This bank account and the fax number, are from the location. They are big enough, and the mafia has had connections to them for the past four years, I would know, I set it up when is was getting difficult to get drugs across the border to an acquaintance of ours, we had to search out Antonio to make the deal"

"Oh yea" Matt piped almost excitedly, obviously not put out by missing that as he took the file from me and set it down, before going to his computer and typing into a search bar, doing something that I couldn't comprehend on the screen, while looking back at the paper every few seconds. "Okay, here; Romasutical's mainframe, all of their business plans..."

I leaned over the screen, observing the stocks that Matt was scrolling though. "How long do we have?" I asked, and Matt clearly understood as I took over the mouse, wanting to do it myself as went the usual. I like to be in control, it was a vice.

"Fifteen minutes"

"Okay" I shifted through a little quicker, looking for a number of some other accounts; someone who would have connections to Antonio. And as well, looking for proof that what is technically still a theory, is true. I came across it quickly enough. "Here" I stepped away from the screen, letting BB and Light see as well. On the screen were several stocks, numbers, dates, and several business plans connected to Stan by a number, a number that I recognized easily.

Light spoke up after a second "I used to run stocks like these, and I don't see any connection, explain, you two are getting way ahead of us"

I blinked in surprise, and Matt chuckled bemusedly. While L's voice crackled into and agreement. "Yes, I'm afraid the rest of us don't personally know what this means as far as Antonio is concerned, please explain"

Matt highlighted the number in response, before delving into the explanation. "This number is a call code that is used when someone wants to contact any mafia boss in LA, this one specifically is for a boss named Stan, the others beside all of these other stocks are for Antonio and our branch. The ones below it are for any underlings, and others in control. What me and Mello see right now, is plans that start from our black market funds here-" Matt circled a single stock in the middle of the screen "Giving funds to the drug factories associated with us. And here, is the transaction made through Antonio and the mafia, selling the drugs from those factories at 50% the US price to the mafia. Then this one, shows the price when Roma had bought those from the mafia; 70%, giving the mafia the most of those funds, which is what this here is running on. And finally right here, with this address, shows that they are then sold in Canada for 100% of the price, we all know what Canadian funds turn into when back in the states. So it gives Antonio 110% in that, and the mafia 60%"

L spoke up right when Matt finished "So Antonio is selling the mafia expensive drugs for a US price, under the guise of cheap drugs. Then when the mafia brings them to Canada -where the price skyrockets anyways- is buying them as cheap drugs, and selling them at the price that they are actually worth at a high quality"

"Yep, these numbers also tell us that it is indeed a deal between Roma, the mafia and Antonio, as we are in here by this code" Matt circled the number, and grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back, mouthing a 'good job' that made him wink at me. I withheld a smile myself at the motion.

"This means that Antonio is in the states" I added, earning a sound of question form everyone but L, and I quickly moved to explain. "His movements in Canada are big, big enough to be this noticeable to anybody clever enough, so really it would be more his style for him to be in the US instead. He wants us to think that he is there in person because he is doing so much, but he probably won't"

Matt piped in there, as Light was probably about to speak up about the flaw in that. "He could be over there, figuring that someone might come to that conclusion, but its not like him. He takes four steps ahead of people when it comes to the beginning of the game. Mello and I spent months trying to catch him before, and I know his tactics personally. He will be in the states, because anybody with enough resources to make the first connection will step ahead too much. His trick in making you overestimate him"

"I see" L mumbled, while Light looked a bit taken aback and weary, though he nodded compliantly, before he spoke up.

"So now we know enough to be able to proceed confidently in proven facts, but how do we actually find him? Proving him is one thing, but we don't even know the guys' age"

Matt exited out of the pages, after notably saving them and turned his chair back to BB and Light.

"I don't really know, we also have to figure out why he formed the plan in the first place, it would have been risky to make that with the mafia, if they found out they would be after him"

BB, who had been silently considerate until now, spoke up. "Near can figure that out, I say we find any other possible contacts of Antonio's and question them in person"

"Direct" L stated, "it would be too risky, and Antonio could likely notice"

"But the chances of us not getting anything worthwhile out of it? As long as we plan out who to ask and who to not, it should work"

"I believe it would be foolish, I don't have any con men available who could effectively get anything out of whoever we ask, granted if we actually find anybody, and most of the people who know enough about Antonio would rather die then betray him" L stated, the tone of his voice not even considerate.

Beyond scrunched his nose a little "That's naive, there are people out there, its just a matter of finding them and making an educated decision"

"Like you did when you killed three innocent people?" L nearly taunted, and immediately BB stood up from his seat, his lips pursed and body tense.

"What the fuck L? That has nothing to do with this, and you know that it was your fault"

"I know that there is no reason to harm another human being"

"You're one to talk, how many people have you sent to the chopping block? Huh L? Because your just a giant hypocrite"

"I only incriminated them, and then let the law take care of it. It is not my fault that the justice system includes a death penalty when the crime calls for it"

Light cut into the little spiel, almost unsurely, but the feeling was well disguised by confidence. "Stop you two, what is talking about unchangeable facts going to do? I believe in the justice system like L, but I think we can all agree that it is equally flawed, let's just accept that there are good people and bad people and its never going to change, alright?"

BB glared at the brunette, but slowly relaxed, blowing out a "fine" and sitting back down to glare at L's screen. "But I don't agree with it"

"Thats because you are on the criminal side of the system, Beyond"

I cringed as L taunted BB again, BB lowering his eyes and clearly hiding a sneer. "And you? Why do you even expect me to stay on your side right now? We are just petty criminals, while you're a faceless detective with all the power in the world. Once you get what you want from us you can just throw us away, and we're helpless against you if you do that, which we all know you are going to do. We're just your damn pawns" He growled the words, malice clear in his voice, and Light was giving him a look not unlike pity, showing me how manipulative Light is once again, whilst L stayed quiet and I was reminding myself to keep an eye on these people.

Eventually L spoke up again, "You will just have to trust me. And Light-kun? Thank you for stating the truth. Now I would like you all to do some more research, this is still Mello's case so I'm going to leave this to him until tomorrow, is everyone okay with this?" It wasn't really a question, more of a command in essence, but L earned several nods of assent, one grudgingly from BB, before Matt moved to disconnect the line.

* * *

Two days later found Matt and I sitting together at a desk, Beyond at one side of the room and Light at another as we slowly built up Antonio's connections, and people we could interrogate, L having approved Beyond's suggestion the day before as we had come up with barely anything else. L's gothic letter rested on a table beside Light, the two silently exchanging information once and awhile and sharing it with the rest of us when something of interest popped up.

Matt and I had barely exchanged a single un-work-related word in that time, even though he did try I had brushed him off just as quickly as he spoke. Don't get me wrong, I was curious to as how he ended up here, and what has happened in my absence, but opening up to him, and speaking informally seemed..wrong, right now. Awkward, and not right. So I settled to ignore the subject for now.

Much to my irritation; when I didn't have anything to catch my attention on the screen, my gaze would drift to Matt, and sometimes I would find that he had been staring at me, or he would look over when I had been lost in my thoughts and gazing at him. It was embarrassing, though not as much as it could have been. I would have liked to think that we were at an understanding, him knowing that I was having a hard time with him, and that he knew that we wouldn't go back to normal anytime soon. But I think it was just wishful thinking, at least to a point.

Then again I didn't know anything. Really. And I hate not having control.

"Marcus Hastings, from Adidas corporation" Matt told me without a glance, a link popping up on my computer promptly. I furrowed my brow as I looked at the information on the guy.

"What connection does Antonio have with a shoe company, Matt?" I asked him incredulously, and he let out a sigh, sliding over to me on his chair. He put an arm across my chest to reach for my mouse, as he clicked around for a few seconds. A few seconds later he paused and leaned back, as I finally found the connection.

"Whores" I stated.

"Yep, three years ago but the service went on for two. Marcus was a pimp, and after tracing his contact history back for awhile I found several relations"

"Candlelight ravehouse.." I mumbled, my tone falling low as my eyes caught the information on the page, and Matt nodded slowly.

"When we were looking for Antonio that day, he was right under our noses"

"Sucks" I shrugged, dismissing it. It happened years ago, though I was a bit miffed at the fact, there wasn't anything we could do about it. Then I clued into how close Matt was to me, still leaning over to look at my screen. I tensed up immediately. "Matt"

"What?" He turned to look at me, bringing his face to still mere inches from mine, and after a second where he met my eyes at that close distance, he quickly figured out what I meant and blushed ever so slightly, rolling him and his chair back to his own computer screen, mumbling a "Sorry Mels' on the way. I just shook my head, letting out a breath and going back to looking into this guy. A good thirty minutes later I clued into a conversation that L was having with Light.

"-But even so I didn't send anybody straight to their deaths"

"Then how did you earn the nickname Kira?"

"Because I..."

"You killed people, people who were no different than your father. Who cares if they weren't doing society any good? They still did their jobs no matter how horribly"

I turned to look at the two, Light staring firmly at his computer screen, his shoulders clearly tense. "My father was a good man" He rebutted.

"He wrongly convicted people too, he messed up, at times he didn't care, and one time he even willingly arrested an innocent man. No different then those corrupted cops that you took out, just to a lesser degree. But I understand Light-kun, the world is terribly corrupted. Anyways, we have gotten very far off topic. Mello, I can see you snooping you know"

I scoffed at him, not responding as I turned back to my monitor, but no sooner then I did that was I addressed by L again, along with Matt and BB, making me turn back around.

"The specifics are unimportant, but I managed to find a pharmaceutical company that was connected too Antonio three years ago, things had gone down, Antonio made a deal and lost a lot of money. That seems to be the reason that Antonio had to make this plan, and he lost more than 80 thousand dollars"

"But surely this little scheme here couldn't make that much money" Matt commented, echoing my thoughts, and L responded promptly.

"I believe that he has other money making plans going on, but there will be no use in going after the possibility right now. For now we just need to catch him, and then we can find out the rest. I've sent Wedy and Aiber to look into the company, as they were making some very illegal dealings, and hopefully soon the company CEO will be in court"

"Alright" I mumbled, my eyes flitting to the floor in thought, before I came up with a question that, as always, L was waiting for. He still treated me like I was a student in a classroom, and I knew that he did it with everybody else that he works with. "Did you find any names that are heavily associated with Antonio then?"

"Yes, good job Mello, I've sent you the files" Just as he said that, my computer binged, and I spun around to open the file, while L continued speaking. "Harley Hampton, Jaimes H. Taylor and Cash Million, all three of them high in the cooperate ladder and associated with the previously mentioned pharmaceutical company, at least one of them has to have seen Antonio in person, or have contact enough with him to find out his location"

After that, the next six hours before I got some well needed sleep, were filled with some heavy planning, character profiling, and scheming. By the time I was ready to pass out -at midnight- we had all agreed that tomorrow Light and I would go out and get an audience with those three CEO's, and find out everything that we possibly could. And just as well, after Matt commented on how dangerous this could be, a clear question under the statement, L told Matt that if anything goes wrong at all that could possibly alert Antonio, Matt would hack into Antonio's personal computer and trace him.

And he agreed.

* * *

The next day Light and I went out, as planned.

Cash million was a dunce, the man clearly had never seen Antonio, so Light and I promptly left him with a threat elicited by me. A threat that included his wife and kids, and made him turn blue, it was rather amusing, and even Light commented on it. So to speak, I left there with quite the boost to my ego, despite the lack of information. Later we found that Harley Hampton was an idiot of a man, but I soon figured out what he was playing at. He eventually confirmed Light and I's suspicions and confirmed that Jaimes H. Taylor had met Antonio in person several times.

An hour later I was leading Light and I through a giant cooperate building, finding our way to Taylor's office after of course checking that he was in, and after a good twenty minutes we came across a pristine white door at the top floor.

I didn't bother knocking, and simply opened the door, earning a dissing look from Light that I ignored. Immediately a pair of brown eyes locked with mine, as the face they belonged to turned distasteful, the expression not helped by the wrinkles and badly gelled hair.

"Excuse me? You are not allowed to simply interrupt like that. What do you want? I have a client right now" And indeed, a young blond woman was seated in the room, her looking me up and down as she clearly checked me out. Taylor's expression was obviously miffed, and I had to withhold from sneering at the disgustingly rich man.

I turned my attention to the woman for a moment "I'm afraid we are here on important business, miss, if you wouldn't mind" I stepped away from the doorway and held out my hand, gesturing for her to leave. She just gave me a dumb look, her gaze flitting to Taylor for a second. Taylor, who looked rather infuriated now, his gaze boring into me as I met him evenly and calmly. After a few seconds of my stare down with the man, him trying to figure out who I was, the woman got up from her seat and exited through the proffered doorway. Light stepped forward and closed the door behind himself as soon as she was out, moving along with me to stand in front of the man.

"What do you need gentlemen?" He spoke politely now as he took us in, clasping his hands together on his desk. He reminded me of Roger, acting all polite even though he knew trouble was coming.

As planned, I left Light to the polite chatter right away. "I need you to cooperate with us, as we ask you for some information Mr Taylor, And I don't suggest you even consider denying anything. To be clear, we have proof, and to tell us the truth you will get out of this easy"

He raised his eyebrows at us, an incredulous look on his face. Two men dressed in suits, one with long blond hair and the other Japanese coming into his office, notably armed and demanding his compliance? Probably a bit of an odd occurrence, even for his standing. "Alright" He agreed, and Light nodded.

"Have you met Antonio in person?" The brunette simply asked, earning a confused look from Taylor.

"Do you have a last name?" He asked, feigning ignorance and earning Light's movement of placing his hands on the fancy wooden desk to look Taylor closely in the eyes.

"Don't play this game with us, we know everything about you, and I can assure you that any lack of compliance will be regrettable"

"Oh really?" He mumbled, giving Light a challenging look. "well I'm afraid without a last name I cannot give you anything, now I suggest you leave before I call security"

I scowled. The man was stubborn, I'd give him that, but I really didn't feel like dealing with this. "Really, I wouldn't advise it, just tell us what we need to know" I told him as I glowered at him, taking a demanding step forwards and very clearly intimidating the man. He unclasped his hands, lying his palms open on the table and turning his voice into a lilt, easily slipping into an innocent and scared expression.

"I really don't know who you are talking about, now back up or I will call security right now" He picked up his phone to accentuate the threat, but I only stepped up and grabbed his wrist, my face only three inches from his as I snarled the next words lowly.

"We know that you have made deals with Antonio in the past, and have met him in person on at least one occasion. In fact, we know that you keep in steady contact with him rather often, now" I dragged out the word, tightening my grip on his wrist, "Where is Antonio? And what has he been doing?"

"Alright, alright! Let go of me and I'll tell you!" He demanded, and I reluctantly stepped away, jutting out my hip in a way that showed off the gun by my side, I wanted him to know that I would shoot him if he tried anything at all. He took a deep breath, his eyes flitting to my gun and Light's person in turn. "Okay.." He breathed again, slipping his hands underneath the desk and hopefully just into his lap. "I know that he is in LA, but I don't know where, I'm..not sure what else I can tell you"

He stalling... "What is he doing with the mafia, and what happened with the pharmaceuticals company three years ago? Do you know his real name? Anything" I grit out, losing my patience as I started getting worried, Light cast me a glance, clearly telling me to calm down a little. I'm sure it would have been a bother if I shot the guy.

"Okay, the mafia, I don't know much about that, but I do know that he made a money deal to deliver some drugs to Australia via private airplane, but when they got caught mid flight he lost 80 thousand dollars, the CEO of the company-"

"Just get to the point!" I shouted, knowing we were pressed for time as I pulled out my gun and pointed the holster at his head, he promptly narrowed his eyes, and in that second I knew that this wasn't good. The door behind us burst open, and five officers aimed their guns at us, I immediately dropped my weapon at the soon to be spoken command, Light and I both raising our hands, and very smoothly they turned us around and handcuffed us.

"We're with you" Light tried to tell them, surprised and uncomfortable in the situation, but the words were completely ignored as we were led out of the room.

I decided better than to fight them and stayed calm, but inwardly I was panicking, and as I was pushed out of the door I sent Taylor a harsh glare, my jaw set. If Antonio caught onto this, then things were going to get a lot more difficult.

* * *

Light stood by the bar to our cell, trying to convince the guard to let him make a call. But we were completely ignored as I was pacing the walls of the small space, thoughts rushing through my head, worries and concerns. I was cursing Taylor, my own foolishness, and the police. Mainly these guards; apparently they wanted a detective to talk to us before we could make any movements of our own. It was shit, and I had to agree with BB that the law system is completely and utterly messed up.

I didn't like being caged up either, and when I actually considered that, I considered something else. Almost completely off topic, and it made me feel guilty as soon as I thought it.

Matt was trapped, when all that happened two years ago. When it was me or him in his mind, in his head, and even when he made it to the grave robbery business he became stuck in Antonio's web. I stopped my pacing at the thought. He really does love me, even now. Though he still has fault, there is no way its all mine but that's not important, he's done a lot for me. Even in these last couple of days, his affection for me has been proven a few times.

I was being rather selfish by pushing him away, Wasn't I?

* * *

Thirteen hours. Thats how long we had been in that cell by the time a guard came up to us and opened the door, gesturing for our handcuffs as we questioned him and he unlocked us. I rubbed at my wrists as I questioned him again, repeating Light's words.

"You're being released, a 'Geoffrey' paid your fee" He supplied as he gestured for us to walk on ahead of him, I complied, confused as Light responded.

"What happened to being interrogated?"

"Withdrawn" He simply stated, earning a throb of annoyance from me, though I took the freedom with a million dollars, I was grad to be out of there.

It was after I hurriedly signed a forum for my release, and turned around that I caught sight of a curious -or rather shocking, figure standing by the door to the building. I immediately approached the old man, earning a clipped question from Light as he picked up a jog and followed behind me.

"Good morning Mello"

"What the hell are you doing here...?" I questioned irritably, stopping just short of Watari and only getting a nod towards a Rolls Royce outside that I didn't even blink an eye at, whilst Light looked enamored by it for a moment. "We will talk on the way" He simply responded, and with a frustrated snort at my lack of information I exited the police station, quickly hopping into the limo, shortly followed by a equally confused Light.

Watari took his sweet time getting into the limo, but when he did and we were at least a block away from the police office building, he opened the privacy window, looking at us through the rear view mirror for a moment as I silently and agitatedly waited for his explanation. After all, if Watari is here then that would mean...

"In the last thirteen hours there has been a few developments, we are currently headed to Four Seasons hotel to meet up with Matt, his acquaintances, N, and L" A red streetlight passed over the vehicle, emphasizing the moment.

"What!?" It was a lot different to suspect it, and to actually hear it, and I couldn't control the reaction. "Why the hell does L need to come out here in person? What happened Watari?" I growled the last three words menacingly, and the old man gave me an apprehensive look.

"Last night after you were caught, L couldn't risk Antonio finding out, so he ordered Matt to hack into Antonio's computer-"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Too rushed? Well, I've been sick this past week(two?), and my brain just is not working at all. Sorry for the delay, but I really had a hard time getting just this one out. Tell me what you think! :) Oh, and I need ideas for some more relaxed scenes to give the plot a rest for a bit and tie up some loose ends, so any ideas?**

 **Ack, I just smacked a big white spider off of my arm 0_0 How terrifying.**


	8. Himself

"-Matt succeeded within the hour, and placed a virus in Antonio's computer. Antonio's location was traced to a mafia headquarters five miles from Clinton warehouse, and L came up with a plan; that he will inform you of once we get to the hotel room"

 _But..._ "You mean he intends to meet with the others? BB, Light, he's going to reveal his identity to them?" I questioned, not liking it at all. They hadn't done anything that was untrustworthy so far, but they were still criminals, not to be trusted. What was L doing? Not even the president has met L in person.

"He already has, but anyways, it is not a worry, BB has already seen L's face in the past, and A follows him. Matt is with you, and essentially they are all a team -Light as well, not to mention L already knows about him. L knows what he is doing Mello"

I scowled at that, you could never be too careful. Though about Light, what does L know that is so trust inducing? That conversation from yesterday; Kira? Where have I heard of Kira? I couldn't come up with anything, and instead dismissed it for later. "Fine, L knows best apparently" I mumbled, sarcasm apparent in my voice. I was a bit rattled from the last movements, so I was irritated, I admit. But I knew that even so, I didn't like this. L coming to LA, something could happen, all it would take is for say BB, to tell Antonio where L is, give a description and L would be in big trouble.

Though...why hasn't BB already done something of the sort? Its already been made clear that they don't get much out of this, a free record, but like a point BB made earlier; L could easily go back on his word. Maybe L knows something else but...I don't know, it sounds odd.

Watari, seeing that neither Light nor myself were going to say anything further on the topic, eventually closed the small window and left us alone in the back seat. In response, I leaned back and took to staring out the window for the rest of the ride, well aware that Light wanted to ask me something as I ignored him.

* * *

When Light, Watari and I arrived at the top floor of the grandeur hotel and entered the room, I wasn't at all surprised to see L seated off to the side by a large window; bags under his eyes, pale skin, spindly fingers grasping a teacup and all. Light paused for barely a second once he processed the odd raven haired man crouched on an expensive silken chair. Promptly though, he stepped over and offered his hand to L in introduction, ever so politely.

"Its an honor to finally meet you L"

L made a sound into his teacup, similar to a grumble, before he responded while blatantly refusing the handshake. L never liked dealing with formalities, and I'm sure Light noticed that fact quickly as he withdrew his hand wordlessly. Similar to the first time I had met Light.

"You as well, Light-kun" His eyes shifted to me, as he wordlessly waved to the other seats around him, of which A, Matt, BB and Misa were sat in patient silence. It was a bit odd to see Misa here, as she clearly didn't have much to give to this case, nor did A. I wouldn't comment on it, but definitely didn't see the point of them being here.

As I took a single chair off the the side, and closest to Matt who was sat on the couch, L began to speak.

"Now Mello, I know that you don't like this, and I understand, but I trust everyone here, and though I know you don't agree, meeting here like this is in the best interest of the case and yourselves" I'm that easy to read, apparently. I only nodded in response, earning a look from Matt, like he expected something else. I didn't know, I felt a little bit off, maybe I just needed some sleep.

L set down his cup of tea after a loud slurp, while I stared at him pointedly. I wanted to know what else had happened since yesterday evening.

"After you two were taken into custody, I ordered Matt to hack into Antonio's personal computer, it took awhile and Near had helped him. BB as well, called Antonio to inform him of a false obstical that their group had found while robbing a graveyard -of course, a lie for the purpose of distraction."

I opened my mouth to speak my thoughts on that, but L beat me too it. "I couldn't get you out any sooner because I had jumped on a plane nearly right away, and I couldn't send anybody else but Watari to get you" He supplied easily, and I nodded in acceptance. I had figured something of the sort.

"So what now? Why do you need to be here in person L?" Light spoke up, and as he did I registered the curious glances towards L from the rest; signifying to me that they don't know any more than I do at this moment either. I shared a glance with Matt as confirmation, a movement that nearly bothered me, because with all of that time spent away he shouldn't be able to communicate we me like that anymore.

"Why I need to be here isn't important. For now, you just need to know the plan that I have formed. And please refrain from yelling, because I know that at least one of you wont like this" His gaze went to Matt and I briefly, and I raised an eyebrow in return. From the quirk of L's lips I figured Matt had the same reaction. L continued.

"Matt traced Antonio's location to a mafia branch, a branch which I quickly discovered is the one that Antonio had made his deal with, and upon further research is owned by mafia boss named Stan. I can only assume on a whim why he is staying with them, by which I don't wish to disclose at the moment. He may figure out that his laptop was traced though, so we have to move quickly or else we are most certainly caught, and he will move away. Meaning all your cooperation is essential.

"Mello, you are the main part of this operation. Thanks to your history with the mafia, they want you caught, and you are a certain distraction to them. Tomorrow, I want you to walk into their doors as if you have business with them.-" I knew my expression was deadly there, and from the corner of my vision I could see Matt tense up, but of course L didn't even pause. "-From there you will surely have the attention of their entire base, you will do everything you can to keep them distracted -along with Antonio- while Near's SP members will infiltrate from the north side, here-"

He lifted up some blueprints from the coffee table in front of us. "-Is the building. With you as a distraction, the SP should be able to effectively take Antonio into custody with the help of the LAPD, who will by then be informed of everything, and following that, they will likely be able to arrest that branch"

I had my hands fisted in my lap by the time he finished, as one prominent thought kept repeating itself above the other little facts. I will not survive that, surely L knows it too. Matt ended up speaking that fact first though, while I was glaring at L -he had to be hiding something from us, because otherwise...he's turned into a sociopath.

"How the hell do we get Mello out then?" He spoke, his voice filled with emotion while he straightened in his seat; as if he wanted to prepare to physically defend himself, even though we all knew nothing would happen. It was simply a compulsive reaction. "Mello, no matter how good will be screwed at that point, if he isn't beforehand. You can't be intending to let that happen L"

L started piling sugar cubes on the table as he averted his gaze, a movement that would appear to be of discomfort to anybody else. I knew it to be frustration, because he didn't like explaining things to people when he had his plan set already. "Do not worry, Mello's job is direct, and he will be safe. Matt, you will sneak in along with the SP and cut off their power on my command, enabling Mello to effectively get out, along with the SP and Antonio. This will be time sensitive, but I assure you all that it will work out, and I would like the plan in action by tomorrow. Antonio will most certainly catch on and go into hiding if we wait any longer, as that pharmaceutical company is by now being tried in court, and he will notice" He looked up at us then, eyes demanding. "do I have everyone's compliance?"

Matt opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times, while the others looked only concerned for Matt, mildly indifferent, or like Light; excited. I stayed tense.

L wasn't giving us any reason to say no, per se, but he certainly wasn't convincing me of my safety. And dammit was that a concern of mine. Sure, I was usually all for reckless plans, but this...walking into the mafia after all this time wasn't in my preference of things to do. Causing a disruption in the mafia would spell trouble, even if I did get out. I had Matt back, I could have my life back when this is done, and I wanted to keep it that way.

There was an inkling in my gut, that told me that this wasn't going to go right. It just couldn't, there was the simple fact that this wasn't just time sensitive, it was raw. One unlucky second and I would be shot, hell, I might even be shot on sight. I said so, bitterly looking at L.

"Do you trust me Mello?" He asked, of all things. And sure I had plenty reason to trust L, years and years of it, but this was just...insane. I stayed silent, and in return Matt interrupted the briefly settling silence.

"What makes you think that this will go alright at all? The mafia wants Mello, and they will, as Mello said, likely shoot him on sight"

"I suspect something, simply, and the chance is high that they will wonder why Mello is walking into them like so. Suffice to say, I highly doubt Mello will be immediately shot. Also, if you don't agree to this, Antonio is likely to never be caught because of yesterday's blunder, I'm committed. As well are BB and Light, I can tell, so are you?"

He was challenging me, roping my pride into this, and what could I say? The chances were indeed fifty fifty, but what isn't? A glance towards Matt showed me that he didn't like this at all, and I couldn't say that I did either, but a challenge is a challenge, and I was smart right? I could do it. Walk into there, keep up a distraction for what? Twenty minutes? I can pretend I know something big, and they won't want to take me out right away. Then I just rely on Matt to rewire their electricity.

"Alright" I agreed reluctantly, and Matt's gaze snapped to me right away.

"Mel-"

"I can avoid being shot, at the very least, but I will be relying on you to get me out once I need out" I told Matt, and he looked honestly scared.

"But..."

I stood up, making Matt trail off as I directed my attention to L. "Is that all I need to know for tonight?" The fact that I wanted to leave everyone's presence went unspoken and..I kind of wanted to talk with Matt now. If only because of yesterday's little epiphany and the fact that a quite liable plan was now in place.

"I need to set a few more things up myself, but for all of you, yes. Your room is number 344, and anything else on the case for you to look at has been placed inside, the code is 5409, go get some rest Mello"

I hummed in agreement, if only for a mostly nonexistent politeness, and turned to leave. In the back of my head I registered that I was still wearing this uncomfortable suit form the day before, and that I hoped L had put some of my old clothes in the room, along with some chocolate. Though the thought was shadowed by consideration of everything that had happened as of late, things that normal people would probably break under -and Matt, of course.

I paused at the doorway, turning to look over my shoulder at the group -everyone including Matt still seated, and for the most part just watching me leave. Matt was giving me a look, just a look, something curious and withdrawn at the same time that made me wonder about everything.

"Well? Come on Matt"

He jolted slightly in surprise at that, and immediately, though somewhat uncertainly stood up to follow me. As if he were almost wondering if I really said it, almost.

The second I closed the door behind us and started to walk in the correct direction of our room through the marble hallway, he spoke up, following my steps all the while. "Are you really agreeing to that plan Mel? You could die, I'm sure you know"

I snorted, I wasn't any less weary of it then him, but I didn't have much choice now did I? I didn't want to argue, so I voiced what I knew was a truth, sending him a uncertain smirk over my shoulder.

"You're worried aren't you?"

He frowned at me, which I only briefly saw before I turned my head back forwards to type in the code for the previously mentioned room.

"Of course I care Mels, do you- do you not?" He sounded afraid of the words as I stepped inside the room, barely taking in that it looked the exact same as L's while I let Matt enter and closed the door behind him. I stood in front of him shortly, giving him a patronizing look for the question.

"Is that even a question Matt? Tell me again how long I've known you" I sighed, running a hand through my hair and averting my eyes- I was a little bit uncomfortable. "You're not supposed to be alive, and as I'm sure you have figured out; nothing about us is just going to bounce back, even while I want it to" In a way, he had lied by not going out of his way to meet with me again, and it hurt. Though I knew it was unreasonable, and the way I was thinking made me sound like a girl, I had a hard time helping it. Everything was just a matter of circumstance, not too much could have been done. I knew that, I also knew that the way things went along were probably the best, considering everything.

"I love you Mello, I do, you know that right? I did everything I did because of that, I'm sorry that maybe I was wrong, but I just-" He was starting to do that ramble of his, his expression turning helpless, and I raised my eyes to his, effectively cutting him off.

"What happened?"

He looked taken aback. "What?"

I half shrugged, half nodded, as I decided that standing here was just getting awkward and I made my way to the couch in the middle of the room.

"I mean, after you left. I heard rumors, but I never figured out for sure what they did" I crossed my legs as I sat down, gesturing to the sofa chair cross from me while I got comfortable, and he flopped down quickly before responding.

"Buried alive" It was mumbled as he lowered his gaze and clasped his hands in his lap, but it got a reaction immediately.

"Are you serious?" I ground out, a scowl taking over my face. Those bastards and Rod, doing that to Matt. The fuckers deserved a quicker death then I gave them. Did they really...? God...

He nodded his head sheepishly, eyes landing on his lap. "Rod told me that I could redeem myself if I did a job with Ginze, and, well" He gave a bitter laugh. "Of course I knew what he was planning, at least in part, and I followed him. Ginze knocked me out with chloroform, next thing I woke up in a cold wooden box.."

"And thats how you ended up with BB's lot" I cut in as he trailed off, piecing together the rest and earning a nod while he stared at his lap intently.

"I'm sorry" He said, pursing his lips and letting out a strangled breath. I stayed silent as he got himself back together, a very awkward silence settling that neither of us bothered fixing. Things were..complicated, and thats all I seemed able to register. That and the nerve of Rod. I wanted that man alive again just so that I could tie him to a chair and beat him within a inch of his life, and then gauge his eyes out before dumping him into the bottom of a lake...

That piece of scum. It's his fault that all of this happened.

That one giant thing that happened so long ago, broke the thing that Matt and I had developed over six years. Two years ago, things may have been boring, but it was a good boring, where we were happy, endlessly, and I wondered if things would ever go back to normal. Matt and I used to live our happily dysfunctional life, joking around, annoying the neighbors with obnoxiously loud sex, working, complaining about who had to do the dishes and...we had a lot of history, a lot of fights, a lot of embarrassing moments. So many things had happened between us that there were no walls.

And right in the moment here, the silence was the most uncomfortable thing I had ever been through. It made me mad.

It also made me mad that looking at Matt now I still knew that he was the center of my world. I could never stay mad at him for long, he was still my redheaded geek, grave robberies and strange occurrences aside. Still insanely attractive, something that I had noticed the very day I met him, still adorable in his oddly bad ass and sexy way.

"I don't blame you, just so you know" I mumbled, catching his attention as he raised his head. The words felt awkward coming out, forced, even though I really meant them. It was a feeling I couldn't really explain, like I wanted to show him how much he still meant to me, and take away all feelings of doubt he may have harbored, but then I felt like to look him in the eyes would hurt. Which essentially made no sense, but was no less true.

"I..I wasn't actually sure, its been so long...but I guess.." He took in a breath, before decidedly saying; "I know"

I let out a chuckle at that, earning a surprised look from him. It felt it only natural to explain.

"This situation is so strange, everything, even before this happened we were just the oddest couple. I don't think I could ever leave you for that, you're so dorky too.."

He let out his own laugh there, the corners of his lips turning up. I aways found that Matt had a very attractive smile, with his dimples and thin lips, when I'd first seen it I had thought it was an especially kissable smile.

"Yea, and you love it" He agreed, a small joking challenge in the words.

I smirked, "Well, if that's what you choose to believe.." I teased, my posture going relaxed as I leaned back, crossing my arms across my chest in mock defiance.

He snorted, "Its not a belief, its a fact, we both know it. You think my dorkiness is sexy, you've even said so yourself" To accentuate the fact he ran a hand through his hair, giving me his geekiest smile, one that I returned coolly, and almost sadly. I couldn't help it, I missed this. I had to say so as I let my hands fall to my sides again.

"I missed you"

He paused, his smile flickering on his lips, and into his own melancholy expression.

"I missed you too..I can't believe I did what I did back then, If that happened now I would have tried to get us both out...though, maybe thats because I've been through it already"

I nodded in response, "You were an idiot" It was without humor that I said it, I was very serious. I really wished he hadn't been so compulsive.

"I panicked, I hadn't slept in three days..."

"Thats no excuse, though"

"Maybe.." It was a sad word, barely whispered. Suddenly I just felt irritated, I didn't know why either. I closed my eyes, letting out a huff and allowing my head to fall back.

"Fuck you" I breathed, earning a noise of offense mixed with confusion. I couldn't see his expression, but I knew he was waiting for an answer.

"I just needed to get that out" I supplied, the words grumbled.

"Ohh" He sounded, before a pause "Well, you're welcome to fuck me"

My reaction was immediate, I chuckled slightly, before I really registered the humor in that and burst out laughing, putting my face in my hands and leaning forwards, my body shaking with the chuckles. Somehow, I was both upset, amused and...wanting to jump him. In two ways.

"well it wasn't that funny" He added, clearly feigning offense. It only made me laugh harder as I tried to quell the motions, my eyes tearing up, but after a few moments I realized that the tears weren't just from laughing, I was crying too. That shut me up, as I straightened out promptly, wiping at my eyes a discreetly as possible. I could be so bipolar.

Matt stayed still and watched as I quickly sorted myself out, letting out a sigh as I tried to relax again. His expression was concerned. He had realized. Of course it shouldn't have bothered me that I cried in front of him, it never used to. But here...for several reasons I didn't like it, and stayed quiet, my left elbow shifting uncomfortably onto the armrest of my seat. For a fancy hotel their furniture sure sucked, Matt and I's 50 dollar couch from a garage sale was more comfortable.

I decided that I wanted to change the topic after a moment, and used the only thing I could come up with. "So you really trust that group of yours, don't you?"

He quickly took the hint, and nodded. "Yea, B's cool, but he's fucking nuts. A sticks to him like glue, and I simply trust Light, he knows what he's doing. Misa is just too oblivious to do any bad"

"Hmm" I sounded in acknowledgement, "I don't trust them, they're still criminals. But I'm sure you noticed that anyways"

"I know. I've been through my fair share of stuff with them, Light even saved my life at one point, so I think differently"

I barely responded to that, simply dipped my head faintly, before I stood up. "A need a bath, you can stick around or leave, doesn't matter" I told him, and his response was a shrug, followed by a "I'll go to my room" as he stood up with a certain finality.

I watched him as he made his way to the door, my mind blanking out a bit as I waited for him to leave, before I would go on with my business. But then he paused by the door, turning to look at me in question. I raised my eyebrows at him, likely not visibly feeling awkward about the moment even though I felt something was missing. But..what more could be done?

I shrugged and turned away, shifting off my suit jacket as I made my way to what seemed to be the bathroom. I didn't relax even when the door was heard opening and closing behind me.

 _What more could be done..._

Maybe I should have confessed my undying love to him, maybe I should have kissed him, maybe I should have taken him and had us leave right here and now. I could die tomorrow, the possibility is there, higher than most other days.

But...regret or not, I would worry about that later. I wouldn't go out after him and tell him to stay the night here with me. If only because something unnameable was stopping me. And besides...I knew things would get better between us, so that would drive me to do my best tomorrow.

Fuck dying for love, we all know how much that screwed everything up.

* * *

 **Authors note: Voila! I'm pretty proud of this chapter :D I apologize if I have any facts wrong, I plan to edit the whole story after its completed. For now I'm just having fun, and not worrying about it too too much.**

 _ **Reviews are like chicken soup for the soul! So review dammit! Or follow, that works too, or just keep reading ^^**_


	9. Grand

Damn did I want a chocolate bar right now.

My Wammy's house obsession had indeed dwindled in the past years, but it was still there, especially when I became stressed. And I hadn't had a chocolate bar since I had snuck into BB's base. Which was a week ago, give or take.

My palms were sweating too, a feeling that I really just hated. Sticky and slippery under my gloves, of which Matt had lent me as he had apparently lost mine after I was knocked out. The dork. The dork that I wished I could have kissed goodbye before I left the hotel on L's command. But with the others around it just felt out of place and awkward. Not to mention the fact that I hadn't kissed him in two years, it should be special I supposed. However cliched the thought.

A quick glance towards my watch told me that I had six more minutes to go, and I huffed lightly.

That morning L had debriefed us all on the entirety of the plan, though I think he was leaving out little facts for whatever reason I still didn't understand. Nontheless I would walk through their back entrance in six- now five minutes, and the plan would be in place. Matt should be in there by now, too. I hoped he was okay.

Stan's base lie in between two old graffitied bridges in the industrial area of town, resting within a huge cement building that was built like a series of round towers with an office structure on top. It appeared abandoned on the outside, but on the inside it would apparently, and obviously, be reconstructed.

Rod's base was similar, so I knew how it worked quite well. I would be walking into the back entrance, which was simply a large brass door at the bottom of the structure. Inside there would be at least two guards that I would have to shoot.

But now I'm just distracting myself with facts I already know, aren't I?

I was worried about this, they could still just go ahead and shoot me in the blink of an eye. I still had no idea what exactly I was going to do. I kept procrastinating the thought up to this moment, and now I was regretting it. I really didn't want to be unprepared when I went in.

I would figure something out, for Matt's sake if not mine, right? This is for Matt, so that I can get him out of this and then we can go back to...no, I'm in this because of L and the fact that its a case. I could have taken Matt last night and we could have left then, forgetting about the case, but as always without even noticing I was following L's every whim.

The thought sickened me, I really was always in second. To L, to Near, to the LAPD, to the Mafia. So close but so damn far away.

Another glance at my watch revealed to me that I had one minute now, and I didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. On one hand that meant I was closer to getting this over with, on another I was closer to possibly dying. Such a conundrum.

I licked my lips, which were significantly dry, and stepped out from my hiding place from the shadows of one of the bridges. I quickly, not letting myself hesitate, picked up a brisk pace and made my way towards the door that lie forty feet away. While approaching, I spotted the shimmer of what was clearly a camera, and did my best in giving it a cocky grin and wave. Even though I didn't feel like it, I knew I was an intimidating face, and grinning...I didn't grin often, and it usually meant trouble. People picked up on that.

A quick glance at the door told me that it wasn't locked, giving me the initiative to wrench it open, the hinges creaking in tandem at the movement. Three guns were drawn to my face the moment I was visible to the insiders, along with a shout asking what my business was here. I barely looked at the three faces, before pulling the gun out of the front of my pants with one hand, expertly shooting two of them in the head, while I pulled another out of my boot and shot the other.

The blood spatters were only glanced at in a disturbed fashion before I proceeded down the dim hall. It was empty in here, and considering that someone must have seen me on camera by the time I was two halls down, that worried me.

Nontheless I proceeded until I reached an elevator on the second floor, and I stepped in, pressing a button for the top floors as the doors closed. Infiltration done, now I just needed to get an audience with Stan, which hopefully I could pull off without getting into too much trouble, and catch Antonio's attention in the process(Which I knew my simply walking in here would do.). Maybe I could mention the scam.

A spider hanging out in the corner of the small space kept my attention as I processed the upsides of going with that, until the door finally opened with a light scraping noise. I peaked down both halls before I exited onto the light blue tiled flooring, and I couldn't help but think that the color made it look like an old hospital, followed by the cement walls and various white doors as my boots echoed in the emptiness.

It made me edgy, and I was really starting to wonder on it by the time I was five doors down, before the sixth door opened and a gun was drawn on me. The man holding it being blond, and what could only be described as butch. I drew my gun in return, my eyes landing on him quickly and I didn't pause my pace as I approached. He looked more nervous the closer I got, until I was standing a mere two feet in front of him and glaring icily.

"Where is Stan?" I growled, and he visibly flinched, his eyes flitting to my gun which wasn't aimed to him as a show of confidence.

"Think I'd tell you?" He spoke in response, trying and failing to hide the intimidation in his voice. I smirked, and noted slightly that he moved his body away from mine by just a few centimeters in the process.

"What's going on here?" A gruff voice spoke up from behind me, and I stayed glaring silently at blondie as I heard the safety of a gun clicked off, probably pointed at my back. This is what I needed, a commotion.

"I need to talk to Stan, simply." I replied, my composure luckily staying up as I earned a disbelieving snort from whomever was behind me.

"Cut the shit Mello, you're hiding under the radar for over a year and suddenly you walk into our base? What the hell. What do you really want?"

"What indeed." I mumbled, still giving my best glare to the man in front of me. He was probably a newbie, all brawn and no brain, and wasn't used to situations like this. Unlike the one behind me. Don't be mistaken here either, I'm sweating more then I normally would be in the situation, and its not fun. I usually wasn't so nervous at gunpoint, but I knew that my life depended on appearing confident.

A silence stretched out for awhile, before I heard a grunt from the man behind me. "Walk, we'll take you to the boss" He assented, and I wanted to let out a sigh of relief at that, but settled for a terse nod as I turned my head around slowly. I registered the average looking man, shaved head and all as he simply nodded in the direction that I was originally going, and I took the initiative to start walking with his gun pointed at my back.

As I took the first few steps I recalled L saying that I would be safe, simply because he 'suspected something'. I related that quickly to not seeing so many people in the halls, or being assaulted right away by anybody even though I had probably been seen on camera. But that brought a concern, what is it that L suspected? Was it something unrelated to me, or would they want information from me? Or maybe even to torture me for the fun of it?

I wished that thought was laughable, I'd seen Rod torture traitors for what just seemed to be fun before.

From here, I didn't know what would happen. L had simply said; get in, cause a distraction, and get out with Matt. Nothing else for instructions, which I was fine with but the only thing was that if something happened to catch me by surprise, which was very liable in the situation, I could mess up. Not to mention L's ever present failure to inform people, and myself, of absolutely everything.

Something that I liked to know.

Silence feel upon the two men and myself as our boots clinked on the floor, and as we went I quite gratefully noticed that they really were bringing me to Rod's lounge room. Instead of, say, a security room. I anticipated it when they stepped ahead of me to another door in the hall, and promptly swung it open, before gesturing me inside.

The moment I entered my senses were clouded with the strong, but not unfamiliar smell of cigarette's. Though it was ignored in favor of the image that was laid out in front of me. Namely Stan, sprawled out on a couch in the middle of the room in a similar fashion as I would normally be, smoking a cigar as his gaze caught mine. Mild question filled his expression, before concern, and before the all time expected suspicion.

"Mello." He simply stated, and a twinge of irritation, as well as unease spiked up in me.

I raised an eyebrow mockingly, "Stan." I replied, making a point of how much of an idiot he sounded when he had spoken. Though I doubted he realized even so, as he simply leaned forwards in he seat a little, a grin taking over his face.

"And I thought you were smart, that's what they always said. But look at this, you actually think we would give you a second chance? How stupid are you, really?" That insult to my intelligence made me mad, but I held the notion back in favor of stepping into the room and leaning against the adjacent couch, a 'tsk' sound coming from my lips as I worked on forming an act.

"Now, you think I would risk my life to come back and work for you? Of all things." I scoffed, my eyes burning into his. And to my satisfaction, he looked intimidated now. "No," I continued. "I have something to tell you, something to do with a certain person you happen to be harboring."

His eyebrows shot up at that, and I just smiled at him innocently. He took a second to think, before frowning at me. Just like the rest of him the frown was very similar to Rod's.

"And what would you get out of telling me this 'thing'?"

I had to congratulate myself on that. I had caught his attention, and there was no way I could possibly mess up with this. It was already a half truth that Antonio was scamming them, so there is no way anybody could poke holes in the act.

"It depends on what you will give me in return." I settled on saying next.

He took a puff of his cigarette before responding. "But...how can I know that what information on Antonio you have will be worth what I give you?" Well, he's stupid. Not only does he not know basic business apparently, but he also just revealed that Antonio is indeed here. Thats not even a rookies' mistake, its just an idiots.

Despite those thoughts I smiled at him slyly. His incompetence would only do better for me.

"Your risk I suppose, though I'm sure you would like to know how much the mafia is actually being scammed right this very moment."

He huffed, sitting up straight and stacking up the mess of papers on the table, ones that I hadn't really noticed. Maybe I should have, Something valuable could have been on those. Oh well.

"That's ridiculous. I, if not my men, would have noticed something like that." He said as he snuffed out his cigar on the edge of the table, his eyes not meeting mine as he continued. "But you know what isn't Mello? Me having someone come in here and shoot you in the head, or maybe even just knocking you out. You could share the same fate as your little friend, wouldn't that be fun?" His gaze latched on to mine there, mocking, and I visibly bristled. How dare he...why does he know that?

A cruel smirk took over his lips, and I finally registered my expression of distaste, correcting it almost immediately.

"Don't be stupid, even you know that that would be reckless." I realized my mistake not a second to late in the sentence, as his expression turned sour.

"What are you implying?"

With that, silence fell over us, and the two who had been standing in the doorway this entire exchange obtained fearful expressions. It was as I noticed that, and Stan's infuriated expression that something clicked in my mind and I tensed up. Just as Stan stood up with a shout of something unintelligible and grabbed the front of my leather vest, pressing me into the back of the leather couch.

"How dare you! You little shrimp, I could crack you in half in seconds and you insult me. I should feed you to the dogs, you worthless piece of shit!" His face was inches from mine, and as he yelled- or rather screamed at me, bits of spit stuck to my cheeks. Breath tinted with alcohol and cigarettes, the scene was too familiar, and I actually froze. I couldn't do anything but stare at him wide eyed. Memories rushing into me like a tide.

Even trying to will myself, I couldn't move to defend. My breath was coming out in unsteady puffs, and my legs felt weak. I noticed out of the corners of my vision that some others had gathered at the door, but I couldn't keep my attention there as my vision began to grow vaguely unfocused. I faintly registered Stan continuing to yell at me, but none of the words absorbed, it was like I was in my body but powerless of anything. Thought or movement. I wanted to sink into the floor, at the same time run away, and fight, but none of those could be acted out on.

I snapped to attention as I was pushed away from the couch, and I stumbled backwards in an effort to regain my balance, the effort was futile though as I tripped on nothing and fell hard. Stan shouted for the others to leave, before lowering himself to my level in a crouch and fisting my hair. All so swiftly that I couldn't really react.

My heart jumped as for some reason the clicking of the door closing entered my attention, and when my eyes landed there I just couldn't tear them away. It was closed, shut and probably locked, I was alone in this room with this man that was reminding me of...unable to move and probably at his mercy...

He tugged harshly on my hair, and I barely held back a cry of pain whilst my eyes found his, filled with unmeasurable anger. I vaguely registered that I stopped breathing at all then, but the notion was interrupted by...

Oh god. His mouth, on my lips. Tongue.

What the fuck!? Why wouldn't my body move? I should be fighting back, I should punch him, knock him out, grab my gun. But..oh god. His hands were roughly tugging at my vest, sliding it off and pulling the gun out of my pants, and I wasn't doing anything. My mind was screaming at me to do something, anything, but my body had shut down.

I just kept picturing that damned cross, and the smell of burning wax. The smoke of candles and the dust that always floated around in the monastery's confession booth...

Two sensations hit me at once then, and it was there that I realized three things. Stan's still angry and almost frantic murmurings, my back touching cold hardwood, and a hand shoved down my pants. It was the latter that made me let out something akin to a cry, and in a flash Stan was knocked away by at least two feet, and most importantly, off of me.

I almost let out a breath of relief as I started to stand, but it was short lived as immediately a hand grabbed my shoulder and shoved me back to the ground. My eyes met Stan's again as his breath washed over me even more when he pressed his mouth to mine again, and as I struggled vainly to get away I felt a large hand clasp onto my neck. Right on the jugular.

He bit my tongue, and I tasted metal, and I couldn't breath, and I could feel my throat constricting painfully, a simply frightening sensation as my chest tightened. A knee was between my thigh as I tried to struggle even more, whimpers making it past both sets of lips as he lay his entire weight on me.

I was weak, helpless. Like a child again. Not able to do anything but cry out and squirm. _How did this happen? Why? Why did my defenses go down like that?_

I knew the answer, triggers like that just don't go away easy. Fuck, _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfck._

One of my knees made their way to his side, and I managed to jam it into his stomach about when I realized the hand that was creeping back to my pants, and in return I earned a sputtering cough in my face. I took the opportunity to loosen my arm from behind me and drive another fist into his face.

I wasn't weak dammit. I wasn't a kid anymore.

With his reaction to the second hit I was able to shift my weight, push him off of me, and stumble to my feet. My legs felt like jelly, but I managed a weak kick to his face(boy was I glad for steel toed boots) as he was about to stand and reach for me again. A satisfying crunch was heard as my boot connected with his nose, and the well muscled man let out a cry as the body part was clearly, gruesomely, broken.

I took the opportunity to back up against the wall and stare at him in shock. My own skin felt disgusting, my breaths were coming in fast, and all the while fear mixed with anger and terror as I stared at the pool of blood leaking from his hands.

The fact that I still had my gun in my boot completely eluded me.

He seemed to realize quickly that I was standing away from him though, and the blood streaming fro his nose was forgotten in favor of me. I remembered my other gun in that moment, but it was too late as just when I bent down and my fingers clasped around it, my wrist was wrapped in a strong grip and the gun forced away from me.

The next few things seemed to pass in slow motion. The gun was tossed ungracefully to the floor just like with my vest and the first gun. My head was clumsily slammed against the wall despite my struggles, making my vision swim and surely leaving a dent in the plaster. Then my body was crushed by his, forcing the air out of my lungs and receiving a fit of coughing.

-The sound of a zipper being undone made my stomach sink, and this time even though I was coherent, I was in just to bad of a position to do anything but squirm fiercely, and incoherently curse at him. My pants were pulled down to my thighs so harshly that it left a burn, and then I felt..something, pressed against my entrance. I didn't want to think about it.

I stilled, my blood was pumping in my ears so I didn't hear whatever it was that he whispered beside my cheek. I knew if I had heard it it would have made mew feel sick, sicker than I felt right now. This had gone so wrong.

What could have been an agonizing pain had just started to become apparent with a jerk of his hips, only to diminish when a sudden blaring noise erupted in the room. It shocked us both as I choked on my previously pained gasp and he dropped me.

Fuck was it loud.

But as the lights flickered out I rook the opportunity to tug up my pants and dart away from Stan. I almost tripped on my gun in my frantic search for it, and as my fingers clasped around the handle I felt a hand on the back of my neck. I used that touch as direction and swung around, pulling the trigger at the best aim I could manage.

A rather loud thump in the darkness signaled my success in that respect.

I stared for a moment in the direction that Stan was surely lying, dead in a pool of his own blood. I nearly wished I hadn't aimed for the head, I wanted him to bleed to death as revenge for the last few minutes. But I shook the thought, and quickly deciding that finding my vest would be a helpless endeavor in the pitch black, I reluctantly found my way and exited the room.

The hallway was dark too, but I had studied the layout enough to know where I was going. I took a deep breath and with a hand on the side of the wall I started up a brisk walk.

The fact that the alarm was going off meant that Antonio was now on the roof and arrested, and now Matt would meet me in front of the control room. That was...quick. Or had time just gone quicker-

I paused my pace as I realized I was actually shaking -Shaking for gods sakes, not because of the cold either- and I took a moment to try to calm my nerves. It was over, I wouldn't have to go through that again. That fucker was dead and now it was just Matt and I. Oh god Matt, I didn't want him to know about this. He would figure it out when He see's me shirtless like this but...

Wait.

L had suspected something about Stan. L must have known that Stan had..tendencies. Anger tendencies. My hands turned into fists at my sides as I grew angry. And I took another breath, this time to keep my fury down, as my panic had disappeared the second that that realization came over me.

I needed to get out of here with Matt now, but after this I will certainly never trust L again.

With that and a sound similar to a growl I began walking again, silently after a few seconds as to not alert anybody in the hall. I arrived in the hall of the control room soon, and when I spotted a light up ahead I knew it was Matt, and gladly I picked up my pace.

He had his phone flashlight on me, and once he was close enough to see me clearly, even in the shadow where his face was I could tell he was worried. Especially as he lay eyes on my shirtless body.

"What happened?" His words echoed in the empty hallway, with only the alarm heard faintly in the background over here, and it was not in anyway comforting. I shivered, this time because of the cold and the reminder of my vulnerability.

I stared at him straight in the eyes as I responded with; "Nothing." and crossed the next few feet towards Matt, before stopping. "Lets just go." I told him, and he gave me a dubious look, his eyes obviously tracing my scared side before wordlessly handing me the phone. I took it, giving him a questioning look.

I pieced it together as he set his tech bag on the floor and began to unzip his jacket.

"Matt I-"

"Shut up you ass, your cold." He said as he forcefully handed me his rather tacky vest, and took back his phone, before picking up his bag and turning away to walk down the hall. This, of course leaving me with little choice but to slip on the warm garment and follow behind.

It smelled like Matt, and the fact that it calmed both my anger and unease was put to the back of my mind. Instead I focused on following his footsteps towards the roof of the building, where L would be waiting with a helicopter.

Matt didn't say anything the entire walk, and soon we were at the top of a stairway, in front of a door. Matt stopped to type in a code, and the second that door popped open I could feel the wind, not to mention hear the noise, of L's helicopter. I never much liked helicopters.

I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the new lighting and the velocity of the moving metal wings. The sensations of both not feeling very good at all. But soon I processed three faces that I recognized as Near's SP standing outside of the machine. I followed Matt over to them, and as we approached they only gave us affirmative nod's, a smile from Halle and a gesture to the inside of the helicopter.

I didn't respond to the gestures and only stepped ahead of Matt to get inside. As I stepped in I caught sight of someone who could only be Antonio handcuffed, blindfolded and knocked out near the back, along with A, BB, and Misa. All of which who were sat along the walls, I raised an eyebrow as I quickly realized that they had no reason to be in here. And instead of questioning them, I went up to the front seats were L and Light sat, looking at us over their shoulders.

L opened his mouth in greeting, but I quickly cut him off, shouting over the noise of the helicopter.

"What the fuck L, you knew what was going to happen didn't you?"

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before he covered the expression.

"I apologize for the secrecy, but I knew Mello nor Matt would agree to the plan if they knew what would likely happen." My expression turned even more furious than before, and L continued, attempting to placate what could certainly turn into an argument, something that I as well knew we didn't need right now. "It was because of the secrecy that the plan went through, and I knew that Mello could take care of himself. I was confident in the plan as a whole, as well as Matt's timing skills."

I snorted, the sound going unheard, before turning away. He could eat shit, there was no way I was working with him after this. I was getting out of here with Matt, and then doing whatever I had to do to screw L over. The bastard.

Matt and the others gave me a concerned, as well as questioning look as I seated myself beside the now closed door with a grunt. I knew very well that I probably looked like hell now, as well as the fact that I was scowling fiercely. I was pissed.

L dared giving me a concerned look as well, that I returned with a glare, but he only blinked at me before turning his attention to the others and shouting over the sound once more.

"We are going to go to the LAPD building and there I will, under the guise of 'Ryuzaki', wrap the rest of this up." His expression went firm, "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. I will hold up to my word." and with that, as well as a sneer at L from myself, he turned away, starting up the helicopter as the floor tilted just slightly in take off.

In curiosity I peaked out the window to look at the roof. Halle and the others weren't with us, so..did they just sneak back through the base? They weren't on the roof anymore, so I figured that must be it and turned back, only to meet Matt's gaze. I didn't like that look, it was worried and discerning all the same.

He was wondering why I spoke to L like so, and even though he had a good idea he was wondering what had happened in there. I might tell him later, even though I didn't feel like it in the slightest.

I stuck my boot out and kicked him in the shin from across the floor with a smirk, earning a drowned out chuckle from him as he immediately booted me back with a grin.

It was my way of saying I'll be okay for now and that it was nothing too serious. And he knew that.

I tilted my head back for the rest of the ride with my eyes closed, and focused on the sound of my breathing, as well as the small injuries that could be felt on my body. They were of no consequence, as everything would be fine now.

* * *

I could feel just faintly when we began to descend, and my eyes snapped open, everything a blur for a few seconds as I had been dozing off ever so slightly. But all remnants of sleep disappeared as I caught up with myself and the engine to the helicopter was turned off. L popped his door open, along with Light and they stepped out, whilst I stood up and gladly did the same as I hopped out of the vehicle. The silence was great after all that my ears had been through in the past half hour.

Matt followed behind and several policemen approached from a door on the other side of the roof, one going to L after second and speaking with him. I leaned back on the outside of the helicopter with Matt as they went inside, but no sooner than I did, did I stand up straight again when I heard a shout.

BB was shoved outside by a guard, handcuffed and clearly angry. I sent a patronizing look to L, and Matt shared one with me in that second, about to advance on the guard before I grabbed his sleeve.

"Mells-"

Instead of the usually helpless tone he carried when he did that, it was defiant. But I only pulled him back to me as Misa, A and Light were all handcuffed. Each one of them giving out a different reaction, but all the same piping curses at L. I watched in concern, my gaze passing L's impassive one as he talked with an officer.

But then I felt a tug on Matt, and the second I heard a click I clued in as Matt began to struggle against the guard immediately. My response came quick as well, as I shouted a "Hey! He's with us!" and shoved the officer away, my eyes glazed with irritation while I did so. But then a second guard came up and grabbed Matt again, whilst the other pushed me back.

"Please stay out of the way sir, we are-"

I punched him, square in the face and ignoring my already sore knuckles as from the side Matt was being forced away from me. In return the guard attempted to swing me over and restrain me. I knew the move well enough though and avoided it. I hit the guy again, just in time to look at L.

-And the bastard, he was just staring at me indifferently, with maybe a tinge of dismay. That made me even more angry.

"What the fuck L!?" I shouted, not noticing my mistake and about to walk over to him and show him just how I felt, when my head was slammed to the side of the helicopter, a resounding thunk echoing in my ears for the third time today as my arms were pulled tightly behind myself by two weights.

All the while I was shouting profanities at him.

"-You fucking piece of shit, I hope you die in a lake you emotionless bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing? We had a fucking arrangement-"

My tyrant was cut off by a hit to my head, gentle from one of the officers but enough to quiet me for but a second, supplying time for L to speak up.

"Calm down Mello, everything is going according to the original plan."

I kicked some more, threw more profanities, more insults, more helpless protests, but it didn't do any good as I was pushed off in the direction that Matt and the others had by then disappeared.

Fucking L. Fucking- I was going to get away, and I was going to beat him to a bloody pulp when I did. I didn't care if I was placed in high security prison, I would find a way.

He couldn't do this...He couldn't take me away from Matt again...Just no...

* * *

 **Authors note: As per usual, I'm completely tired out after writing this. I'll edit it more later, but for now, review! Please? The button is just over there, and it takes barely a second...actually its more like a minute, but you get my point.**

 _ **Thanks to 2JRC6 for proofreading, your suggestions are really helpful :) Thank you for helping me out with this.**_


	10. Bend

I woke up from an exhausted doze to the sound of clinking metal, and immediately my eyes snapped open.

I bolted up from the cot I was lying on when I caught sight of three figures standing by the now opened cell door, and once my vision came into focus my suspicions were confirmed. A single guard, L, and Watari were standing there nonchalantly.

"Let's go Mello." L spoke, and I stood up immediately, surprise and something similar to concern likely evident on my features.

"What do you mean?" _What is happening, exactly?_

L rubbed his head in an irate fashion, before sighing faintly and responding.

"I never intended to keep Mello here, it was only a precaution, not only for the press but for anybody looking for you, like the mafia. And we do need to go, now"

I paused at that, it made sense as I processed his words. But the bastard could have told me and...after that thing with Stan, and locking up Matt... "What about Matt?" I asked sharply, earning a frown from the detective. I wasn't leaving without Matt, at least until I knew he was safe.

L' s expression stayed blank as he responded. "You can come with us, or I will drag you, its your choice."

I snorted, glaring at him for a few seconds, but after a bit as it became apparent that he wasn't going to give me any answers, I finally nodded my assent. L nodded in reply and turned around, a clear invitation for me to follow.

I did, still hesitant and borderline angry as I checked myself out of the department, and soon, I was wordlessly following L out into the parking lot. Where a sight immediately caught my attention.

On the security side of the lot, of which was shimmering with LA's heat, was a prisoner bus, and on the very inside even from this distance I could make out Matt's form, handcuffed to the inside. I grabbed L's shoulder after a barely noticeable pause in my steps, and spun him around.

"L." I ground out as he gave me yet another one of his blank looks, my teeth gritted. I was getting more pissed off at his dismissive behavior by the minute.

"Mello, take your hand off of me."

"No, tell me what is going on right this minute or I'm not following another word you say, ever." I demanded of him, and earned a sigh in response.

"Watari, please bring the limo around." L spoke, and I raised my eyebrows as the old man left. Once he was out of sight, L backed away from my hand and made to stand beside me in his signature hunch. His voice was lowered as he spoke next.

"I meant it when I told you that everything was as planned, and in a few hours we will be on a plane to Canada, where we will tie up the case." I opened my mouth to snap at him about Matt, and -oddly enough- the criminals that he called friends as well. But he beat me too it. "Due to the law, and Watari as my overly protective caretaker I have to keep the fact that I am in fact releasing criminals of the law, under wraps. Don't ask Mello, I have my reasons. Matt and the others are going to be shipped to a prison in Regina, Canada, and as soon as they get there I will have a personal ally of mine from the underground get them out."

I stood stock still, tense, my gaze straying from L and towards the parking lot as I cursed myself inwardly. How did I not realize this? It all fit perfectly, but...why couldn't L tell us beforehand dammit!? I wouldn't have worried so much if he hadn't done that. I said as much after a pause.

"Watari hangs around, when in the hotel there were camera's and wire taps, and while in the helicopter I was unsure of disclosing everything to the others. That, and I didn't want anything revealed. Simply going without the knowledge was better."

I bit my lip. Okay, I could accept that, I was still mad, but I could accept it. Though..L, unsure? I never thought those words would, or could ever be combined. To think that L himself was incapable of doing exactly what he wanted when he wanted to, it was odd.

I took a deep breath before I responded. "So when will I see Matt again?"

"Patience, I still have to arrange plans-" L stopped speaking as Watari pulled up in his Rolls Royce, and L gave me a nod, opening the door and gesturing me inside. After I shuffled inside, L followed, buckling up immediately as I settled in position to stare out the window.

The thought was nagging at my mind a little then, the fact that L wasn't as all powerful as I had thought. I had never imagined that he had restraints, even after all this time knowing him. The notion was...sobering.

"Would Mello like a bar of chocolate?"

* * *

Once we had gotten on L's private plane, I had fallen asleep very quickly. Or rather, L had noticed that I was fighting dozing off, and demanded that I sleep. I hadn't been able help fighting it, as the last eight hours had finally sunk in full force and I began to worry about Matt. If during the time that he had to stay in prison he would get in trouble, or someone would give him a hard time. Or maybe he would be forced to do something that he didn't want to..I imagined strip searches, which he would surely be put through, and felt irritated and saddened all at once.

My chest hurt, I wanted him back. But the thought dissolved as I fell asleep, the last days and sleepless nights catching up to me in a disorderly fashion.

Three days passed before L had apparently found a guy to get Matt and the others out of prison, and along that time L began working on another case whilst I put everything together for the LAPD on paper and file. Antonio, all that we knew he had done, and the people associated with him being quickly filed away.

By September 27th, two days after arriving in Canada, the drug company centered in Vancouver that had been dealing with Antonio was taken down, and Near helped with filing it while he was still in England. It was after we finished that up that L made the long awaited call, and I had sat off to the side while L initiated the conversation.

To me, the end conclusion was less than satisfactory, and I left the room during the conversation. L didn't stop me.

Nine days until they could get Matt out, and I couldn't visit him in that time either, as L had told me later on. He didn't want suspicion on me, the mafia would catch on to Matt's existence soon if they hadn't already, and if they noticed me visiting Matt they would catch onto me too, and know where I was.

I was still on the run. And to think, a few years ago I might have denied L's request and went anyways. But now I was older, 28 years old and while I still had a childish streak, I wasn't reckless anymore. Now, I just wanted my Matt back, so we could get out of dodge and try to live a relatively normal life.

That notion gave me some hope, but it also made me uneasy. That feeling that you get when you are so close to the goal and you're afraid of everything getting messed up.

Nonetheless, the days passed slowly and painstakingly for me, with a few words interchanged between L and I, until it was November 6th and I was seated on the windowsill to L's current office, laptop resting on my knee as my other foot swung side to side agitatedly. Tomorrow Matt would be smuggled out of the Regina Provincial Correctional Centre, and not even the current kidnapping case I was working on could get my mind focused.

Like hell. And eventually I settled to stare out into the night sky four floors below, the lights in the city illuminating the busy streets below while L's occasional shuffling and keyboard sounded in the background.

What if something really went wrong tomorrow? What if they were caught trying to escape and the situation was taken out of L's hands? What if the mafia was tracing our every movements, and more importantly; what if we failed and I never got to see Matt ever _again?_

Matt. Mail Jeevas. Simple attraction wasn't the only thing we ever had in common, amongst other things there were our pasts. Almost equally tragic and calling for new identities.

"Mello, don't worry, everything will be fine, I've made sure of it."

My head jerked up as L's voice echoed just slightly in the silence, and I gave him a blank look.

"I'm not worried." I denied, turning back to look out the window without a second thought. I lied, and I knew that L knew that when he set down his cake filled fork that he was about to take a bite from.

"I'm curious, what happened to Matt exactly, for him to end up with BB's lot?"

Bullshit, he wasn't curious. But I lifted my head to meet his emotionless gaze again despite the thought. Contemplating answering, before I shrugged.

"Rod ordered one of his top guys to bury Matt alive." I spoke dismissively, but I was cringing at divulging the information. I didn't like thinking about it myself, it was a sore subject for me, and surely for Matt as well. But L's questioning brought an older thought to my mind again, the whole Kira/Light, thing.

I set my laptop aside and turned around on the ledge, my sock clad feet resting on the wooden flooring. During the last couple days I had forgone my usual leather for some lightweight grey jogging pants and a tank top. Those fabrics of which that used to bother my scar, but now were of no consequence.

Having caught L's attention, I spoke up as desired. "Since we're having a heart to heart conversation now," I spoke mockingly. "what's with you and that Light guy?"

Sadly I didn't earn much of a reaction from him, as he simply picked up his plate of cake and began munching whilst he responded.

"Light-kun is a certified genius, he ran away from his home in Tokyo when he was seventeen and made a successful career funding illegal Bio-hazard chemicals, hm.." He took a large mouthful of strawberries as what he said absorbed in my mind. "He's stubborn, but as I'm sure you've noticed, I do take an interest in him. He's quite entertaining as well." L's lips quirked up oddly as he said that.

I guess I was hoping for something a little more interesting than that, but the answer was satisfactory anyways, so I nodded. Before turning back to my laptop decisively.

I now fully intended to hack into the mafia and see if they could possibly be onto us.

* * *

Armed as usual and fully clad in leather vest, pants, boots, red fur trimmed trench coat and all, I entered L's office room. It took but a second for him to turn around, obviously knowing I was impatient to get along with it.

"You look daunting Mello, I wouldn't want to see your face at night in an alley." He observed, earning a scowl from me.

"Ha, fucking ha." I mumbled as I approached, leaning against his computer desk in the process. I had a chocolate bar in my pocket, but I didn't feel like it right now. Today was the day, and all I wanted was to know what was happening now.

L picked up on that, as he turned back to his computer, clicking through various fies.

"Wedy will be driving a bus to Moose Jaw in four hours, over here-" He had pulled up a map, showing me the directions. "-is where you will meet if they succeed in getting out. From there I want you to drive back through Regina towards the south side of town, there is an old graffitied pay phone at a Husky there that at exactly 9:33 will ring, you will find it easily. I want you to pick up after the third ring for further instructions" He looked at me over his shoulder. "I assume you're going to be impatient about this, so you are welcome to wait at the rendezvous point for a few hours."

I nodded in response, agreeing. "And I will."

"Hm." He mumbled, shoving a hand into his pocket and purposefully shuffling around for something, he soon pulled out a set of keys and handed them to me. "Parking lot GC2B, good luck Mello"

I took the proffered item with yet another nod, a sign that I was nervous, which I wished L wouldn't pick up on. "Yea, whatever." I muttered, turning around and making my way out of the room. I paused at the doorway for a second though, wanting to say something, and then continued on towards the bottom floor once I realized that I had not one other thing to say.

* * *

I had stopped along the way to the station to buy several chocolate bars, and that brought me to where I was now. Sitting in a silver Benz Mercedes, for whatever reason L thought that that was a good pick for the job, and munching on a chocolate bar in a bored manner, the music blasted up high in the car in an attempt to alleviate the tension in the air.

It was suffocating. And the seconds went by too slowly.

I knew L would call me if things went wrong, but as the clock got closer to the set time I began to worry even more. _What if they failed?_

It was cloudy out today, a scene very different from LA and more familiar to Britain. Though I didn't really acknowledge that until it started to snow lightly, slowly covering everything in a thin blanket of white. It was both unsettling and calming.

Then the clock landed on 8:40, and I started to fidget.

I let out a sigh of relief, turned off the music and hopped out of the car the second a dark blue van pulled up beside us, behind the old grain elevator we were using as cover. And I didn't even consider the possibility of it being someone else as I ignored the shiver that I earned from stepping into the cold so suddenly, and I approached the vehicle anxiously, the motor shutting off soon.

I paused outside, and my heart stopped when the passengers door opened, my Matt hopping out into the thin powdering of snow with an almost uncertain grin on his face. The grin slowly faded though and It took me a second to realize that I was staring at him with a mixed expression. It also took me a second to realize that he was still uncertain of my feelings towards him.

So I did what I should have done when I had first woken up in that base; I pulled him into a tight hug, one that he returned full heartedly as I buried my nose into his neck, breathing in deeply.

"I missed you Matt." I mumbled, gripping him as tightly as possible -Imagine if something had really happened to him when they tried to escape. The thought sent a whole new wave of anxiety through me. I couldn't bear losing Matt again. I wouldn't have been able to take it.

"I missed you too Mells...I love you." He barely whispered the last words, but my reaction was immediate. I pulled back, resting one hand on his cheek as my other came up to brush the hair out of his face. I just stared at him for a few seconds, he was beautiful, in every single damn gorgeous way. My beautiful Matt.

And then I closed the distance and kissed him. His lips were dry and cracked against mine, but it didn't matter in the slightest as he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss for but a moment. Later, when we settled down safely I would pester him to use some lip balm. But for now I just relished in the warmth that he radiated, and the comfort.

"I know this moment is emotional and all, but we need to get a move on if we don't want to get caught." Wedy's voice broke the scene, and I regretfully pulled away, though not before I landed one last kiss on his lips, our cobalt and beryl blue eyes meeting thoughtfully in the process.

* * *

"Wait, so L didn't say why he wants you to go here?" BB spoke up in the middle of the conversation, leaning forward in the space of the van that Wedy traded with me. We had been discussing exactly what had happened between the last few days since the arrest, the discussion consisting of mostly how the rest of the case closed. Though Light had informed me that during the days in the prison Matt had hacked into a server so that some guys in there wouldn't bother them, a deal of sorts. I expected it, but I still felt put off by it and scolded Matt lightly. Though there was nothing that could have been done otherwise, I knew.

Back to BB's question, I shrugged. "To discuss further on what's happening, I suppose. Though from the looks of said pay phone I see why here..." I trailed off as I caught sight of the gas station, and more importantly the pay phone that L told me to find. It was old, and most definitely untraceable. At least not easily.

I parked the van, zipped up my jacket and hopped out of the car, just as I caught sight of Matt unbuckling and I promptly stopped outside the vehicle.

"Matt, what are you doing?" My voice was incredulous, and he stopped, looking at me sheepishly.

"Uh, I suppose being seen in these clothes wont do us any good, huh?" He mumbled, straightening up and redoing his seat belt. I only chuckled in response, slammed the door shut and approached the booth, a glance to my mandatory watch showing me that the call would come in one minute.

My teeth chattered slightly at the temperature change as I waited in front of the old machine. In the van I had unzipped my jacket because of the warmth, so I wasn't exactly adjusting smoothly to the sudden change. Screw Canada for being so damn cold in November of all months.

I blew out a puff of air to see if it would cloud, but it wasn't quite that cold, and was then quickly distracted by the ringing to my left. I picked up after three rings just like discussed.

"Yes?"

"Good, I take it everything has gone to plan?" The familiar robotic voice spoke up, and I responded easily.

"Uhuh, so what now?"

"Well, how do you feel about Russia?" I raised an eyebrow at that, confusion taking over, though I responded coolly.

"A little too familiar, in my opinion, why?"

"Behind the Husky over there, in the third recycling bin to the left there's a shipping envelope. Everything inside is what you will need to get out of all this. I've included a phone number, but only call it if you desperately need to get a hold of N. Good luck."

And just like that the line went dead, leaving me to reluctantly, and in a baffled manner drop the phone back onto its fixture. Russia? L wants us to go to Russia? Where there is an over abundance of mafia crime and where I was born?

I gave the phone booth an uncertain look, before I met Matt's gaze through the window of the van. After a second's thought I signaled for them to wait, and cold now forgotten I quickly searched out the previously mentioned bin. I easily found it, and the package of which was clearly stuffed. With even more questions rising in my mind I hurried back to the van.

"What happened?" Was immediately voiced from the redhead as I slammed the door closed (I may have had a bit of a fight with it.) and I tore into the package wordlessly. The others stayed silent as I peaked inside, frowning for a second until I realized what it all was.

"Huh." A smile quirked my lips, and I handed it to Matt, who had a similar if not a little more confused reaction.

"These are, well, basically every form we need to get to anywhere we want. And," He paused again as he pulled out a single slip. "travel visa's."

"So L's really getting us out of the country." BB murmured, gesturing for Matt to give him the package just as Matt pulled out another envelope. Matt handed it over, but kept the envelope, opening it promptly and skimming whatever was on it with his eyes.

"Mells," He spoke up, looking at me with a grin. "I think its time to say; lets go home."

I smiled in return, but was interrupted form the moment by Light, who was able to read a bit over Matt's shoulder and had chosen the moment to speak up.

"Hey, the bottom of that says your going to Russia, while Misa to the states, BB and A to Australia, and me to Japan." Light's voice was baffled, and promptly the others reacted.

"What!?" They exclaimed all at once.

* * *

An hour later, and after buying some clothes at Walmart for everybody, and a Psp at Matt's request, all of the others were dropped off at two separate airports for their flights. Most of which happened to be quite soon, while Matt and I had to wait another two hours. This left us to sit around in the previously visited Walmart parking lot after picking up a package of timbits from Tim Hortons. And in case you're wondering, the group had changed behind the Wallmart underneath an alcove, whilst Misa changed in the van. Then the prison garbs were cleverly hidden and thrown away right there. It was an awkward, not not mention chilly situation, but it had to be done.

The wait left Matt and I sitting in silence, me munching on the chocolate Timbits and Matt on the various other flavours. We weren't really sure what to say to each other now with nobody else around, and we were left at an awkward standstill.

The whole sitting in the Walmart parking lot eating timbits situation almost seemed unnaturally normal considering our previous lives, so maybe that was where the silence came from. Eventually Matt spoke up though.

"I had heard that Saskatchewan weather was fickle before, but I'm still kind of shocked to see snow in November. Not to mention that fact that it was pretty damn warm a few days ago."

I smiled, shaking my head lightly. "The weather had said that it was gonna warm up again in a few days too." That earned a snort from him.

"That's kinda fucked up, its damn cold right now." He spoke casually, earning a "Hm." that I sounded in acknowledgement with, as I had just taken a bite of a timbit. Matt noticed this, and took his eyes away from the still falling snow to look at me with a grin.

"Enjoying those?"

I rolled my eyes, and instead of answering shoved the box into his lap. I swallowed the timbit before speaking up, an idea having wormed its way into my head.

"Do you wanna go find a Game shop somewhere around here to burn some time? I'll buy."

He grinned at that, and I anticipated his next words. L had given us each a credit card to share, with a ten thousand dollar balance on each one. A similar situation had come up before, before all of this when Matt and I had first moved in together.

"Even though its both of our money now?" He mocked, his thoughts likely running along the same line as mine.

I snorted, giving him a playful push as I started up the van. A sense of normality was coming over us, though it was expected, it was habit and habits were easily slipped back into. A thought which was comforting to me as I pulled out of the lot and began driving.

A car notably pulled out shortly after us, but I ignored it. It was good to be on the watch, but being overly paranoid wouldn't do much good. Everything was fine right now, and it would likely stay that way. Especially, I thought mirthfully, as Matt decided to turn on the radio up to full blast and began singing along to some some generic song by Ed Sheeran.

"-play hide and seek to turn this around, all I want is the taste that your lips allow, my, my, my, my, oh give me love!"

I shook my head dubiously, running a hand through my hair to hide the wide smile on my face. I shared the expression with Matt though when he gave me a kiss on the cheek in a sudden burst of cheer. I don't want to admit that I blushed.

Fuck that, I didn't blush.

* * *

I was walking ahead of Matt as we exited The Source, so I only noticed that he had suddenly stopped walking because his voice, as he had been going on about a program he made, had stopped. I turned around in question, to see that he was staring narrow eyed in the direction of some vehicles.

"Matt?" I questioned, swinging a glance in the direction he was looking at and he removed his gaze in response, catching up to me with a few jogged steps.

"That black car over there beside the Cruiser, I saw it pull out after us in the Walmart." He mumbled, trying not to look in the direction again just like I was, as his words struck a chord in me. I had noticed that too after all, and my guts sank as I realized the full extent of the very likely situation.

I nodded in response, and otherwise stayed silent as we got into the van, before buckling up and starting to drive away. Both of our eyes were glued to the rear view mirror as we drove out of the lot, and I almost hit the curb as we took a turn because I was so intent on looking behind myself.

I cursed silently as I swerved and indeed, I caught sight of a familiar black car as it began to follow us again, though my own curse was drowned out by Matt's louder "Fuck, Mells." that he voiced. I could only nod bitterly in agreement as I took to the main road and picked up speed.

"I"m gonna see if we can lose them" I murmured, my eyes frantically glancing into the mirrors every few seconds.

"In a van?" He spoke uncertainly, and I let out a sigh.

"Well we don't have much choice now do we?" I ground out the words, frustration evident in my tone, and Matt withdrew immediately. I sent a glance to him, putting my hand on his thigh in what I hoped was a comforting movement. "Sorry" I mumbled, seconds before I caught sight of a turn and took it down onto a main street, hoping to find an alleyway that I could turn down.

I did soon enough, and Matt yelped as I turned earlier than the roads dictated, bumping over a curb in the process. From there I pressed the gas pedal, and sped down the dim lane quickly, Matt at my side and clearly calculating any turns we could take.

I would have thanked him, but I was to busy at the moment cursing the circumstances as my stomach formed a cold stone sensation. If they managed to pull us over...I didn't want to think about it, as a fight would surely have to break out, and we would most definitely be shot on sight.

I took a sharp turn again, coming out onto another more crowded road as I tried to gain some distance between the car and us. There were too many cars around us though, and not to mention the fact that we had a van of all things, we were at a serious disadvantage.

"Matt, grab the gun that's in my jacket." I demanded and he pulled it out of the handmade holster without protest, fiddling clumsily in the process as he had to lean sideways to do so. I couldn't say I liked the idea of Matt using a gun, but I would rather him able to protect himself. Its not like he's never handled one, either.

"Do you think...we could try shooting them?" He asked, his breathing overly audible at he glanced back behind us.

"No, they likely have bullet proof glass, and I have no idea about this van, but I don't want to risk it"

He sucked in a breath when I dodged around a car to enter another street, nearly hitting the smaller one in the process. But I kept going without response, that was when a bullet shot through the back window, and I cursed loudly for both that reason, and the fact that the alley I went into had a dead end.

"Mell-"

"Shut up!" I shouted, trying to hide how frantic I felt as I skidded the van to a halt, Matt having to put his arms out ahead of himself to stay steady during the harsh stop. His eyes met mine there, teary and blue and heart wrenching, and with a gulp of air, I yanked the other gun out of my boot, not letting Matt question me as I grabbed him and landed a kiss on his lips. Brief, and when I pulled away I looked at him harshly.

"Don't get out, not matter what, you hear me Mattie?"

He didn't respond, just frantically kept his eyes glue to mine, and as I heard the brakes of the others car I knew I couldn't wait to convince him. So I turned away and jumped out, standing just out of view from the enemy at the side of our van.

I waited until I heard footsteps close enough, and had just seen the face of one of them when I jammed my gun out and pistol whipped the smaller man, his body falling to the ground unconscious immediately. I had no choice but to step out fully then, and was met with the barrels of two glocks.

I pulled my gun on one instinctively before a single shot could be fired on me, and in the process knocked the other gun away, slamming the guys arm into our van. I had surprise on my side to thank for the reason I didn't have a bullet in my head in that second, but didn't think about it further. Because he man, who I registered as familiar immediately -Blond hair, butch, whiny face and blue eyes- landed a punch to my face, and having not expected it, it sent me sprawled onto the ground in a flash, knocking my own gun away from me in the process.

Then I was staring down a barrel.

And then it was flung six feet away with a bang.

I didn't question it, and instead jumped up, grabbing the man in a head lock and kneeing him in the gut. He gagged, coughing roughly before the sound was cut off as I landed my own punch on his face. He stumbled away there as I lost grip, and I noticed Matt behind him then, holding the gun I told him to take and looking terrified as he held it in both hands insecurely.

Soon though, with Blondie unaware of Matt's presence Matt realized his perfect opportunity and made to take advantage. I wiped the blood from my lip, giving the man a cocky and fake smile so as to distract, as Matt quickly advanced. Just as Blondie got a confused look on his face, his head jerked and he fell to the ground, Matt having effectively knocked him out.

We stood there on either side of the unconscious man, not five feet away from each other as we breathed heavily. Our eyes wide and disbelieving as we processed what had just happened, and relief started to slowly slide into our expressions. We had beat them? That was it? The notions passed my mind slowly as I rationed our luck-

-Until I heard a door slam and Matt's eyes widened imperceptibly, his gaze landing behind me he opened his mouth, about to shout something when I felt something slide along my ribcage, white hot pain causing me to react immediately and grasp for it. But I realized then that Matt's shout was cut short, and instead of blood pooling from my body when I look up Matt's own jerked, his face turning pale and pained in that second as his hand clasped around his abdomen. His body lurching forward in reaction and his mouth opened slightly in an unspoken, pained scream.

The sight was horrifying for me as time slowed town. My throat constricting and stomach flipping, my heart gaining a feeling like it was being stabbed with needles.

He withdrew his hand from his side slowly and shakily, looking at the red stain in a moment of shock, before his eyes met mine. That was when he began to fall, his legs giving out as his - _Oh god, his_ \- blood formed a pool around him.

I let out a scream of something, probably Matt's name, though I had no idea, the moment being to quick and terrifying to tell. And I ran for him, catching him just as he hit the ground, eyes wide and glazed as he stared up at me. His breathing choked as his chest heaved, _one, twice,_ tears streaming down his cheeks.

"M-Mel, b-ehind-" I gaped at him for a moment in terror, uncomprehending, before realization dawned and I turned to look behind me in one quick blind second.

To late though. The gunshot had gone off.


	11. Epilogue

"-it's likely that he will be paralyzed for life from the waist down, I had successfully removed the bullet from his spine but the rest is a risk, as he could take weeks to wake."

"I understand." Dark grey eyes lowered to the passed out form to his side, and a frown laced onto the ravenette's face. "And Matt?"

"The injury should heal fine, he lost a lot of blood and we may have to give him a transplant due to his kidneys having been shot. But for now it's all about waiting. These two have been lucky." The Spanish man handed L a clipboard that was sat on the table beside Mello's bed. "This is a list of the costs."

L took the board, eyes scanning it for but a second before he handed it back to the private doctor. "Take the costs to Watari," He stepped towards the door, beginning to leave Mello and Matt behind, before he turned to look over his shoulder and continued speaking. "he will take care of it, I have to get to Japan." And with that, and a downcast gaze L left the room.

He met Watari in the hall some ways down, the man having been wanting to get word in for some time now, as he had only been getting ignored in the last few days. This time though he stood strong.

"L, you let several criminals free, what could have possibly encouraged you to do this?"

L glared childishly at the man, a few words slipping past his lips as he bumped past him. "I get bored Wammy."

A sad look was passed to L's back, before a sigh as Watari began to follow L out of the building, giving up. He wouldn't take action this time as L clearly knew what he was doing. That, and Watari knew the best he could do would be to scold L, which might not even affect him.

"Please make arrangements, I wish to meet someone in Tokyo within the month. As for Matt and Mello, make sure that they will be supported upon leaving my friend's care." L spoke, tone bitter at having to deal with Watari.

"Yes L."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I simply couldn't leave the last chapter there, and I felt really, really bad killing off Matt and Mello without anymore explanation. So here you are, the ending. And a pretty happy one at that, not to mention it leaves room for the characters to live on. I'm pretty proud of this story, _my third_ , and my first mystery. :D**

 _ **Thank you 2JRC6 for beta reading! Have a good day everyone ^^**_


End file.
